Fragile
by Rinoa-Akime
Summary: - Je veillerai sur toi, Gen' même si je suis à l'autre bout du monde, même si je ne peux pas être près de toi, j'te le promets. Même si c'est de loin, même si tu ne sais pas que c'est moi, je te protégerai. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il le vit planter ses crocs dans son cou qu'il comprit à quel point il avait eu tort : elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné.
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, une mini-fic qui fera entre 4 et 5 chapitres (prologue inclu). Comme je sais que j'ai un rythme de parution très irrégulier, j'ai pris mes précautions, et, je publie cette fiction après avoir écrit tous les chapitres à l'avance ! Comme ça, au moins, le délai sera moins long, je pense même la publier en une à deux semaine en fonction des vues.**_

 _ **Bref, cette nouvelle fiction se passe dans l'univers de Teen Wolf mais je ne suis pas la timeline de la série puisque j'ai arrêté de la regarder après l'épisode avec le Nogitsune. Mais je tiens tout de même à faire quelques mises au point puisque je me sers des personnages plus que de la trame des épisodes :**_

 _ **\- Boyd et Erica sont toujours en vie**_

 _ **\- Peter n'est PAS un psychopathe (enfin si mais il ne vire pas fou et avide de vengeance comme dans la toute dernière saison où il finit enfermé à Eichen House)**_

 _ **\- Scoot est l'Alpha de la meute mais il n'y a ni Liam ni les jumeaux ni même Théo**_

 _ **\- Allison est en vie (Je ne raffole pas du personnage mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle meure non plus)**_

 _ **\- Stiles a été libéré de l'emprise du Nogitsune.**_

 _ **\- Les personnages peuvent paraître un peu OOC, je fais de mon mieux mais parfois ce n'est pas très fidèle, même si ça ne devrait pas trop se voir comme les principaux protagonistes sont des OC et que j'utilise sinon un personnage peu décrit dans la série.**_

 _ **Voilà je crois que j'ai mis au point à peu près tout, si jamais j'ai oublié des éléments je les rajouterai au début des autres chapitres. Et juste pour préciser, les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis mais l'histoire est entièrement de moi.**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle histoire !**_

* * *

 **Adieux**

Le jour s'était à peine levé quand elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains où elle s'enferma : son père était déjà parti au travail et sa mère en avait encore pour une bonne heure avant d'aller réveiller son petit frère. Profitant de ce temps, elle se glissa sous l'eau, appréciant l'eau brûlante qui coula sur sa peau, réchauffant l'extérieur qui était au moins aussi froid que l'intérieur de son corps. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, elle retourna dans sa chambre où elle enfila un jean trop grand – elle n'osait plus se peser depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital – ainsi qu'un tee-shirt des Mets avant d'attraper la veste en cuir de son père. Après avoir fourré ses affaires dans son sac de cours, elle attrapa deux grosses valises qu'elle descendit le plus silencieusement possible, les entreposant dans le garage en priant pour ne réveiller personne. Une fois fait, elle remonta dans sa chambre où elle prit son sac de cours, avant d'aller dans la pièce adjacente. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle pénétra dans la pièce, jurant à voix basse quand son pied écrasa un des jouets laissé au sol : décidément, il n'apprendrait jamais à ranger. A pas de loup, elle s'approcha du lit posé dans le coin gauche de la pièce, souriant légèrement devant le visage à moitié caché par l'épaisse couverture.

\- Genim ? Gen', tu dors ?

Un grognement lui répondit et elle ne réussit pas à retenir son pouffement amusé. Doucement, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux en bataille bruns qui dépassaient de l'enchevêtrement de couvertures. Attendrie par la bouille ronde qu'elle entrapercevait, elle laissa ses doigts errer dans sa tignasse indomptable.

\- Tu es un petit frère génial et une personne merveilleuse, Gen'. Surtout ne l'oublie jamais, promis ?

Un nouveau grognement lui répondit alors qu'elle réussissait à comprendre un faible « paix » suivit de « 'aisse-moi dormir ». Pouffant dans sa main libre, la jeune femme se baissa pour l'embrasser sur le front tendrement, baissant légèrement la couverture pour voir le visage de son cadet, elle resta un instant immobile afin de mémoriser la moindre de ses expressions, jusqu'à l'emplacement de ses taches de rousseur.

\- Je veillerai sur toi, Gen' même si je suis à l'autre bout du monde, même si je ne peux pas être près de toi, j'te le promets. Même si c'est de loin, même si tu ne sais pas que c'est moi, je te protégerai.

Elle vit le visage grognon se détendre au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait et elle ne cacha pas son sourire mélancolique, l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de se relever. Sans bruit, elle déposa un bracelet de cuir tressé noir auquel était attachée une petite gravure de panthère sur la table de chevet, avant de quitter définitivement la chambre de son frère. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle redescendit les escaliers avant d'aller prendre une tartine dans le frigo.

\- Tu es déjà debout, Sian ?

Elle sursauta quand la voix de sa mère s'éleva dans son dos. Cachant vivement la lettre qu'elle avait commencé à sortir de son sac, elle se retourna en souriant avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de la femme brune qui la dévisageait avec surprise.

\- Liam vient me chercher, on a un cours à huit heures et après on va passer la journée au lac ! D'ailleurs, je peux prendre le matelas gonflable ?

Heureuse de l'entrain contenu dans la voix, la femme accepta aussitôt avant de l'embrasser sur le front en entendant une voiture se garer dans l'allée menant au garage. Après un dernier câlin, l'adolescente retourna dans le garage, non sans avoir pris soin de déposer une enveloppe dans l'entrée, là où elle savait que ses parents regarderaient en rentrant du travail. Discrètement, feignant de prendre les matelas de piscine, elle chargea ses lourdes valises, avant de s'asseoir sur le siège passager quand Liam mit la voiture en marche.

\- Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?

Elle le dévisagea quand il l'interrogea, découvrant une appréhension sans borne et une grande tristesse au fond de ses yeux. Baissant les yeux, elle hésita un instant avant de finalement sourire en l'embrassant sur la joue en guise de réponse.

\- Je n'ai plus le choix, Liam…

Remarquant les larmes qui mouillaient ses yeux whisky, le jeune homme démarra sans poser plus de questions, s'éloignant lentement de la maison. Depuis la cuisine, Claudia adressa un signe de main à sa fille qui le lui rendit, sans réaliser que c'était la dernière fois qu'elles se voyaient.

x.X.x

Sian attendait patiemment dans le hall de l'aéroport. Ses bagages avaient été enregistrés depuis une bonne heure et elle avait passé le hall d'enregistrement depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, et elle commençait à trouver le temps long. Nerveusement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone, avant de se laisser retomber dans son fauteuil en soupirant, ignorant les regards courroucés des personnes l'entourant. Laissant sa tête reposer en arrière sur le dossier, elle glissa ses longs doigts fins dans ses cheveux, dégageant son front tout en prenant soin d'ôter délicatement les mèches colorées qui s'étaient enroulées dans ses créoles. Silencieuse, elle resta là, dans cette position étrange, la nuque cassée, à regarder les néons au plafond. La nuit qui était tombée au dehors rendait leur éclairage légèrement blafard, signe qu'ils étaient vétustes et qu'on devrait bientôt les changer. Sentant un picotement inhabituel au coin de ses yeux, elle reprit une position normale, penchant légèrement son visage vers l'avant en faisant craquer ses vertèbres de façon inquiétante. A ses côtés, une femme soupira en la dévisageant, hautaine, mais un simple regard des yeux noisettes humides de larmes suffit à la réduire au silence : si elle s'était sentie attaquée, elle n'aurait eu aucune honte à mordre la première. Reportant son attention sur le téléphone entre ses mains, la jeune femme déglutit nerveusement avant de fermer ses paupières, laissant ses mèches d'un bleu nuit virant au blanc le plus pur tomber de ses épaules, chatouillant légèrement ses avant-bras laissés nus par son gilet trop grand. Inconsciemment, elle pencha sa tête sur le côté pour frotter sa joue contre le tissu, laissant l'odeur masculine emplir ses narines : elle avait au moins besoin de ça, de le sentir près d'elle, pour affronter l'inconnu qui s'offrait à elle. Déglutissant légèrement, elle rouvrit les yeux, juste avant que ses larmes ne débordent, et les essuya préventivement, avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son téléphone dont l'écran restait désespérément noir. Cependant, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à remettre l'appareil dans une des poches de son sac, il se mit à vibrer. Grimaçant légèrement en entendant une musique énergique s'élever, elle prit la bandoulière de son sac pour l'ôter du passage avant de faire sauter le clapet tout en maugréant.

\- Merde, pourquoi maintenant… ?

En voyant le nom clignoter sur l'écran, elle hésita, longuement, avant de finalement appuyer sur le bouton vert, montant le combiné à son oreille. Rapidement, elle ramassa ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre, fixant les avions qui manœuvraient sur la piste, comme si cette simple vue était suffisante pour lui donner le courage de partir.

\- Salut papa…

Elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était suspendu en même temps que la voix à l'autre bout du fil. En sentant ses larmes refaire surface, la jeune femme plissa les yeux en hoquetant légèrement, éloignant le combiné de son oreille afin de ne pas inquiéter l'homme plus que ça. Pourtant, même sans l'avoir véritablement entendu, il sut qu'elle pleurait.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas attendus ?

Tentant de ne pas renifler trop fort, la jeune femme à peine majeure bascula un peu la tête dans l'espoir que ses larmes cesseraient de couler. Ses doigts libres se serrèrent sur la bandoulière de son sac alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Bientôt, elle sentit un goût métallique se glisser sous sa langue et elle laissa ses épaules tressauter tristement.

\- Je… Je ne pouvais pas vous… je ne sais pas… Je n'arrivais pas à dire au revoir, papa.

Elle sentit la tristesse de l'homme à l'autre bout du fil et elle devina que sa mère ne devait pas être loin. Elle l'imagina, droite et fière malgré la douleur et la tristesse, en train de consoler son mari tout en serrant son petit frère contre elle. Après tout, c'était avec elle qu'elle avait planifié son départ, donc elle ne tombait pas des nues, même si elle n'avait pas dû imaginer qu'elle partirait ainsi, sans prévenir, comme une voleuse.

\- Je suis désolée, papa…

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas elle qui renifla, mais bien son père. Hoquetant un peu plus fort, elle ferma les yeux avant d'appuyer son pouce et son index sur ses paupières dans l'espoir de soulager la douleur qui commençait à gronder dans sa tête. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour qu'il reste au travail, pour que quelqu'un l'appelle à propos d'une affaire urgente, et qu'il rentre une fois son avion parti. Son cœur ne l'aurait pas tant tiraillée, peut-être même qu'elle n'aurait pas eu une telle envie d'abandonner et d'aller se jeter dans les bras de sa famille.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle sourit tristement à ces mots, laissant ses doigt se desserrer et glisser dans ses cheveux pour les rabattre vers l'arrière avant de descendre jusqu'à la poche de son pantalon, effleurant sa peau sans vraiment la toucher. Elle avait l'impression de sentir encore le souffle chargé d'alcool, lui déclenchant des frissons dégoutés.

\- Je ne peux pas rester… il faut que… que je parte pour… tu sais ? Digérer tout ça.

Sa voix s'était tue sur un hoquet amusé qui avait sonné bien plus étranglé et forcé qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. De l'autre côté, elle entendit un rire faux, comme si son père avait deviné ce qu'elle pensait et tentait de faire. En réalisant à quel point il la connaissait, elle esquissa un sourire triste mais sincère, le premier depuis trois semaines.

\- Je te connais Sian. N'essaie pas de faire la forte alors que tu n'as qu'une seule envie c'est pleurer. Tu as le droit de craquer et de vouloir nous enlacer. Ça te donnera une bonne raison de nous revenir.

Elle pouffa légèrement en sentant son cœur battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine à ces mots, séchant même ses larmes après avoir glissé ses doigts hors de sa poche. Cependant, son sourire se fana quand une voix métallique s'éleva depuis les haut-parleurs, annonçant l'ouverture des portes d'embarquement pour son vol. Déglutissant nerveusement, elle ouvrit la bouche, mais l'homme à l'autre bout du fil fut plus rapide.

\- Je sais, Sian. Prends soin de toi à Tokyo, tu me le promets ?

Elle déglutit tout en se retournant pour s'éloigner des vitres afin de rejoindre les passagers qui se dirigeaient vers le bureau d'enregistrement. Seulement, en relevant les yeux, elle se figea, ses yeux noisette rivés de l'autre côté du couloir, vers la cafétéria où les familles restaient dans l'espoir de voir les avions décoller. Là, debout, se tenait un homme en uniforme de shérif, tenant dans sa main celle d'un petit garçon de huit ans qui ne semblait pas comprendre la raison des larmes du plus grand. Derrière eux se tenait une femme, belle et grande, qui avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari, gardant sa main libre sur l'épaule de son fils. Le cœur battant à vive allure, elle s'approcha, avant de déposer sa main sur la vitre. En mimétisme parfait, elle vit son petit frère l'imiter, vite accompagné par ses parents.

\- Je te le promets, papa…

Alors malgré ses larmes, elle esquissa un sourire sincère en se reculant, allant se mettre dans la fille patiemment, ne quittant pas sa famille des yeux. Cependant, après avoir validé son billet, elle fut obligée de raccrocher, lançant un dernier regard aux adultes qui s'étaient approchés, leur fils perché sur les épaules.

\- Ma vieille veste en cuir te va bien, ma Sian.

Elle sourit à ces mots, fermant les yeux en pleurant, incapable de lutter plus longtemps contre les lourds sanglots qui l'habitaient. Elle avait voulu leur épargner cette vision mais elle n'y était finalement pas arrivée. Alors en désespoir de cause, disparaissant lentement de leur vue, elle murmura quelques mots qui restèrent à jamais gravés dans les cœurs de la famille.

\- Je vous aime.

* * *

 _ **Posté le 18 avril 2016  
**_

 _ **Voilà pour le prologue. Alors qu'en vez-vous pensé ? Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose, l'action se passera essentiellement dans les autres chapitres mais ici, au moins, je mets un peu en place les personnages.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Que ce soit positif ou non (du moment que c'est un minimum constructif pour que je puisse m'améliorer ou autre), ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir comment ça a été perçu !**_

 _ **A bientôt pour la suite !**_

 _ **Lyana.**_


	2. Chapitre 1 - Dix ans

_**Bonsoir,**_

 _ **Alors comme promis, voici le chapitre 1 ! Je viens de terminer la rédaction de la fiction, la parution sera donc rapide.**_

 _ **RaR : lesaccrosdelamerceri je suis contente que le prologe t'ait plu, j'espère quue la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.  
**_

 _ **Sur ce , je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira !**_

* * *

 _Dix ans_

 ** _21 janvier_**

La nuit était tombée sur la forêt. Cachée derrière un arbre, une silhouette entièrement vêtue de noir aux cheveux blancs courts s'était accroupie dans une position animale, fixant les arbres devant elle. Une coupure traversait son œil droit, tandis que le sang s'égouttait lentement au sol, aussitôt aspiré par la terre meuble. Le soufflée légèrement haché, la silhouette tourna la tête sur sa gauche pour voir une autre personne, plus massive et carrée, se glisser derrière un tronc en serrant sa main sur un Desert Eagle. Les rayons de la lune se reflétèrent sur le métal de l'arme avant de disparaître à nouveau à cause d'un cumulus tandis que la plus mince faisait un petit signe du menton en remontant l'étrange foulard qui pendait autour de son cou, cachant ainsi le bas de son visage. Un craquement retentit devant eux et elle retint son souffle, se penchant un peu plus vers l'avant, tel un lynx prêt à attaquer. Lentement, prenant soin de ne pas faire le moindre bruit, elle leva sa main gauche, prête à l'abattre sur ce qui s'approchait lentement. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit son acolyte lever son arme. Toujours aussi silencieuse, elle commença à se relever, restant en suspension dans les airs, avant de plisser les yeux quand les nuages cachant la lune se dégagèrent. Aussitôt, les rais clairs vinrent courir sur l'arme, renvoyant les éclats dans la forêt sombre, avant de venir illuminer les longues griffes de métal ciselées qui ornaient la main de la plus petite des deux. Immédiatement, le silence tomba, la créature qu'ils traquaient s'immobilisa, avant de grogner et de se précipiter vers eux. S'écartant d'un saut agile de la trajectoire, celle qui semblait la plus jeune se servit de sa main libre pour agripper le sol, freinant sa réception, avant de se baisser pour être presque couchée à terre, laissant la voie libre à son compagnon pour tirer.

\- Il arrive.

La détonation troubla le silence mais la créature esquiva la balle d'argent en sautant sur sa gauche. Voyant le danger se rapprocher, la cadette se redressa brusquement avant de faire volteface pour empoigner la main de l'autre, commençant à courir entre les arbres. Dans leurs dos, ils pouvaient entendre le souffle rauque et chargé de rage qui se rapprochait. D'un même mouvement, ils se regardèrent avant de brutalement se séparer. La créature qui les poursuivait, surprise par cette action absolument non préméditée, s'immobilisa avant de s'élancer à nouveau, suivant l'odeur la plus enivrante.

L'éclair blanc jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir une masse sombre se rapprocher rapidement, sautant les obstacles par des sauts puissants. Grimaçant légèrement sous son masque, elle accéléra à nouveau avant de se servir de ses griffes d'argent pour changer de trajectoire, laissant une marque sur le tronc de l'arbre qui lui avait servi d'attache.

\- Quand faut y aller…

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où les arbres se firent plus rares qu'elle calma légèrement sa course, vérifiant que son poursuivant était bien sur ses talons. En entendant un atterrissage plus lourd que les précédents, elle obtint sa confirmation, accélérant de nouveau le pas. Se baissant brusquement, elle se laissa glisser le long de la pente qui se présentait à elle, croisant un de ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger des branchages. Glissant dans la terre, elle vit une masse sombre sauter par-dessus elle, et quand elle cessa enfin de glisser, elle ne réussit pas à éviter la mâchoire de l'animal qui se referma sur son épaule. Quand les crocs s'enfoncèrent dans sa chaire, elle ne chercha pas à nier sa douleur. Se cambrant vivement, elle balança sa tête vers l'arrière avant de pousser un véritable hurlement qui ressembla plus à un rugissement qu'à autre chose.

x.X.x

A plusieurs lieues de là, l'homme qui avait réussi à s'échapper s'immobilisa en fronçant les sourcils, serrant nerveusement ses doigts sur l'arme qu'il tenait encore dans sa main. Réprimant un juron, il sauta dans la Jeep garée devant lui et écrasa l'accélérateur : il n'avait pas une minute à perdre.

x.X.x

Haletante, la jeune femme se redressa lentement pour faire face à l'étrange créature qui se trouvait face à elle, un morceau de son uniforme dans sa gueule. Le souffle court, l'épaule déchirée et sa gorge exposée, elle serra son poing avant de jeter un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle, cherchant une issue. Ce fut en voyant le paysage s'éclaircir légèrement qu'elle prit une décision : cette forêt, elle avait grandi dedans, et il était temps qu'elle se la réapproprie. Mentalement, elle s'encouragea en se redressant, luttant contre la douleur de ses membres, avant de se jeter sur la créature. Trop surprise, elle se contenta d'ouvrir la gueule, lâchant le tissu et les lambeaux de chair qu'elle avait arrachés, avant de tenter de lui mordre la taille. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait pu refermer ses crocs, les griffes d'argent lui tailladèrent le flanc en profondeur. Glapissant douloureusement, elle s'affaissa, laissant la plus jeune se rattraper et s'enfuir en courant à travers le sous-bois. Alors qu'elle slalomait entre les pins, elle sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon. S'en emparant avant que le bruit se fasse trop important, elle grimaça avant de se baisser à nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

Elle n'écouta pas vraiment la réponse, le sang battant trop fort à ses oreilles alors que son poursuivant se rapprochait à nouveau. Commençant à slalomer de façon irrégulière pour gagner un peu de temps, elle vit enfin les arbres s'écarter pour laisser apparaître un promontoire rocheux. Incapable de prononcer une phrase complète et cohérente à cause de sa gorge sèche, elle se contenta de prononcer quelques mots avant de jeter son téléphone sur le sol quand ses bottes touchèrent enfin la pierre.

\- Promontoire… lac… viens.

Freinant brutalement, elle s'arrêta au bord de la pierre. Plus bas, elle vit la jeep s'approcher du bord du lac, ce qui lui arracha un sourire qui s'effaça bien vite quand un rugissement s'éleva derrière elle. Se retournant brutalement, elle eut uniquement le temps de plier les genoux et de lancer ses griffes vers l'avant avant que le corps composé de muscles ne la percute et qu'ils ne basculent dans le vide.

Sans prendre la peine de couper le moteur de son véhicule, l'acolyte de la plus jeune sortit de la voiture en courant pour s'approcher du lac. Horrifié, il la vit se jeter sur son poursuivant avant de basculer avec lui dans le vide. Le hurlement de terreur de la créature fut vite gâché par le flot de sang qui tâcha sa fourrure quand l'éclair blanc retira son arme de sa gorge, se séparant de lui pour tomber à moins d'un mètre dans l'eau, provoquant des éclaboussures gigantesques.

\- SIAN !

Le hurlement lui échappa avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir, ôtant d'un geste rapide son harnais d'armes, il entra dans l'eau, rejoignant le plus rapidement possible l'endroit où il avait vu son amie tomber. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques brasses, il vit quelque chose percer la surface, avant de replonger tout aussi sec. Jurant mentalement, il s'empara d'une des fusées qu'il gardait toujours sur lui avant de la craquer, replongeant sous l'eau. Là, il découvrit la chose la plus étrange qu'il lui avait été donnée de voir depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Académie. Sian, celle avec qui il travaillait, était en train de se battre avec la créature, lui entaillant la peau comme elle le pouvait afin de lui faire lâcher prise sur sa jambe. Quand elle planta ses griffes près de l'oreille de l'animal, ce dernier la relâcha, lui permettant de remonter rapidement. Soulagé, l'homme lui tendit la main, lâchant la fusée pour la rejoindre et l'aider à remonter. Seulement, avant que leurs doigts ne se touchent, Sian se cambra violemment en ouvrant la bouche, chassant tout l'air de ses poumons alors qu'un cri muet s'échappait de sa poitrine. Réalisant trop tard que son dos venait d'être littéralement déchiqueté, il réussit néanmoins à la rattraper pour remonter à la surface. Le souffle court, il nagea jusqu'à la berge où il étendit la jeune femme pour lui faire recracher l'eau avalée.

\- Sian, bordel !

Il fallut attendre quelques instants avant qu'elle ne commence à tousser et à cracher, se redressant brutalement en plaquant sa main sur sa gorge, grimaçant quand le sable commença à lui piquer son dos déchiré. Le souffle court, elle écarquilla les yeux en se redressant, serrant sa main sur son pull en le déchirant légèrement involontairement. Grimaçant en tremblant de froid, elle ne protesta pas quand l'homme posa un gilet sur ses épaules non sans avoir auparavant nettoyé ses plaies. Délicatement, il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer, rassuré.

\- J'ai bien cru que cette fois-ci, tu n'en réchapperais pas.

La plus jeune pouffa à ces mots avant de se relever en prenant appui sur le capot encore tiède de la voiture. Les jambes flageolantes, elle déglutit nerveusement avant de s'approcher du siège passager sur lequel elle se laissa tomber. Ôtant les restes de son pull déchiré, elle attrapa un sac sur la plage arrière pour en sortir un débardeur qu'elle enfila, empêchant l'homme derrière elle de désinfecter ses plaies qui étaient déjà en train de se refermer.

\- Le sable les empêchera de disparaître, tu sais ?

Elle haussa les épaules avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, souriant doucement, mélancolique, alors qu'elle ôtait son leggin pour enfiler un jean un peu lâche. Serrant la ceinture sur ses hanches, elle roula ses vêtements en boule avant de prendre place sur le siège.

\- Il va bientôt faire jour… Je te dépose au bureau de ton père où fait comme on avait prévu ?

Relevant les yeux des notes qu'elle était en train de lire, Sian fixa son acolyte un instant avant de sourire en baissant les yeux, les joues légèrement rouges. SE laissant retomber contre le dossier de son siège, elle déglutit nerveusement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'heure affichée sur l'écran du GPS de la vieille Jeep.

\- Non, on va à la maison… Je… je veux le voir en dehors du travail. Tu sais, ça va faire dix ans…

x.X.x

 ** _22 janvier_**

Quand le Shérif Stilinski rangea son assiette de petit déjeuner dans le lave-vaisselle, il fut pris d'un étrange pressentiment. N'y accordant pas d'importance particulière, il se contenta de terminer sa tasse de café avant d'appeler son fils pour qu'il ne soit pas en retard en cours. Tandis que ce dernier dévalait les escaliers en courant, il enfila sa veste en cuir avant d'ouvrir la porte de la maison en vérifiant qu'il avait bien pris son arme de service. Et c'est là qu'il la vit, ce vieux 4x4 datant de la guerre cabossé mais toujours vaillant. Il se souvenait d'avoir fait ses premiers kilomètres dessus avant de le mettre dans un vieux garage et de l'oublier en attendant d'obtenir une offre pour la vendre. S'il se souvenait bien, il avait même fini par la donner au propriétaire avec pour mission de s'en débarrasser et de ne plus l'ennuyer avec ça.

\- Papa ? Pourquoi tu restes comme ça… Bordel, mais c'est le 4x4 de grand-père !

Le babillement joyeux de Stiles le ramena à la réalité. Et ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua la personne assise nonchalamment sur le capot de l'engin, une jambe croisée, l'autre pliée par-dessus. Avec ses cheveux d'un blanc éclatant, il ne l'aurait pas reconnue. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, il resta immobile, les bras ballants, jusqu'à ce que l'inconnue se tourne vers lui pour le fixer de ses yeux whisky. D'une détente souple, elle sauta à terre avant de se redresser pour le fixer avec attention. Sur sa main droite, il remarqua quelque chose de brillant, mais l'éclat disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

\- Papa ? Tu la connais ?

Ne prenant pas le temps de répondre à son fils qui le fixait avec effarement, l'homme descendit les quelques marches de son perron comme un automate avant de s'immobiliser, laissant l'autre faire un geste. Ce fut au moment où elle glissa sa main dans sa nuque en lui offrant un petit sourire indécis qu'il comprit : sa fille était bel et bien de retour. Alors, sans même tenir compte du fait que cela pouvait paraître infantile pour un adulte comme lui, il s'élança et l'enlaça, la soulevant doucement pour la faire tournoyer avant de la reposer et de rester là, à la serrer contre lui, sous le regard médusé de son fils et attendri de l'homme qui était encore derrière le volant de la Jeep.

Stiles resta immobile, silencieux, en dévisageant son père, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant sans que le moindre son ne puisse s'en échapper. Tremblant, choqué, il chercha une explication rationnelle à ce qui se passait, jusqu'à ce que John se tourne vers lui, les yeux humides de larmes. Comme un automate, il s'approcha quand le plus âgé tendit la main pur l'inviter à s'approcher : qui était cette femme ? Quand enfin le Shérif se décala, se détachant de l'inconnue, Stiles eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac : face à lui se tenait sa mère ! Bien sûr, il pouvait déceler quelques différences malgré le choc de l'apparition : tout d'abord, il y avait les cheveux, Claudia les avait bruns et non pas blancs. Ensuite, il y avait son visage : elle avait les mêmes tâches de rousseurs que lui, or il les tenait de son père. Le reste résultait essentiellement en un souci de taille, de corpulence – l'inconnue était bien plus musclée et élancée que l'était sa mère – mais essentiellement d'âge…

\- Papa ?

Détachant son regard de la silhouette fine qui semblait l'hypnotiser depuis son arrivée, le Shérif sourit un peu plus en passant son bras autour des épaules de son fils. Et c'est là que le jeune Stilinski comprit. Tremblant, il vit des images s'imprimer dans son esprit. Il revit son père en larmes au téléphone, sa mère droite et fière malgré les perles qui roulaient le long de ses joues, les deux adultes regardant une adolescente passer les portes d'un hall d'aéroport. Il revit ladite adolescente se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser sur le front un matin avant de partir pour le lycée. Il revit ses deux parents pleurer en lisant des lettres sur lesquelles on pouvait voir un peu de sang séché. Il se souvint des gémissements de son père qui s'arrachait les cheveux dans la chambre d'hôpital où se trouvait sa mère, alors qu'il espérait voir quelqu'un passer la porte. Mais personne n'était venu. Personne n'avait répondu aux appels désespérés du shérif après la mort de sa femme. Personne n'avait répondu à ses propres appels au secours. Alors quand la femme aux cheveux blancs se décala pour le fixer, il ne réussit pas à retenir sa colère et sa rancune, la foudroyant de ses yeux whisky avec sévérité.

\- Fils, viens là…

Obéissant à l'ordre donné d'une voix douce, Stiles ne réussit pas à s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie : jamais il ne l'avait regardé avec un tel soulagement. Cependant, il garda le silence, se contentant de s'arrêter à une distance raisonnable de la vieille guimbarde et de sa nouvelle propriétaire.

\- Stiles, tu te souviens de Sian ? Ta sœur…

Le simple fait d'entendre ces quelques mots pourtant si inoffensifs, si innocents, suffit à faire exploser toute la rage qu'il contenait depuis quelques minutes. Retenant, malgré tout, les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler – élan de fierté masculine – il se redressa pour toiser la plus âgée. Mal-à-l'aise, Sian ne prononça pas le moindre mot, se contentant de le regarder en pesant le pour et le contre, se demandant si avancer pour l'enlacer était une bonne idée ou s'il allait la mordre.

\- Une sœur ? Papa, tu es vraiment sûr de ça ? Car après tout, quelle fille, quelle _sœur_ , raterait l'enterrement de sa mère et ne réapparaîtrait pas pendant dix ans malgré les suppliques !

Le jeune humain ne cacha pas sa satisfaction quand il perçut l'éclat blessé dans les yeux noisette de son aînée qui laissa immédiatement retomber la main qu'elle avait commencé à lever. Déglutissant, Sian réussit néanmoins à garder contenance, dévisageant son cadet avec douceur et désolation.

\- Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs et tu as tous les droits de m'en vouloir, Genim, mais…

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, la seule personne qui aimait ce nom était ma mère et elle est morte, alors n'ose plus jamais prononcer ce prénom, Sian.

Décontenancée par l'éclat de voix du plus jeune, la Chasseuse resta silencieuse et le regarda s'éloigner presque en courant vers sa Jeep. Sans un regard en arrière, il sauta derrière son volant avant d'écraser l'accélérateur, s'éloignant dans un crissement de pneus. Derrière lui, John adressa un sourire navré à sa fille qui elle, fixait les traces de pneus de son frère en silence, ne cachant pas sa tristesse.

x.X.x

 ** _26 janvier_**

John supporta les silences furieux de son fils pendant quatre jours avant de finalement décider d'avoir un tête-à-tête avec lui. Confiant le poste pour la matinée à son adjoint Parrish et au coéquipier de Sian, Mihaël, il prit une demi-journée de congé et appela le lycée pour annoncer que son fils ne s'y rendrait pas non plus.

\- Stiles, descends, s'il-te-plait !

Une cavalcade se fit entendre et quelques secondes plus tard, l'adolescent entra dans la cuisine, plissant le nez devant les pancakes et le sirop d'érable déposés à sa place. S'asseyant tout en interrogeant son père du regard, il lui demanda pourquoi il ne le disputait pas pour le retard, se renfrognant immédiatement quand il lui annonça qu'ils devaient discuter.

\- Écoute, fils, je sais que tu en veux à ta sœur, mais tu ne crois pas que tu devrais lui laisser une chance ? Au moins celle de s'expliquer…

Tout en engloutissant une énorme bouchée de pâte, le lycéen fronça les sourcils en reposant ses couverts sur la table avec un peu trop de force. Ne se souciant guère du regard incendiaire de son père, il se leva et commença à gesticuler en tous sens.

\- Une chance ? Parce qu'elle nous en a laissé une, elle, à la mort de maman ? Non, elle n'est même pas rentrée. C'est elle qui nous a sortis de sa vie, je ne vois pas pourquoi e devrais faire un effort quand elle revient la queue entre les jambes !

Puis, sans laisser le temps à son père de répliquer, il se rua hors de la cuisine, attrapant son sac de cours qu'il jeta sur son épaule en se dirigeant vers le hall. Seulement, alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir et quitter la maison, John le rejoignit.

\- C'est ta mère qui l'a persuadé de partir il y a dix ans, parce que rester ici la détruisait.

La mention de sa mère suffit à rendre Stiles immobile mais le Shérif ne réussit pas à se sentir coupable de son coup bas. Profitant du silence inhabituel de son fils, il s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule dans l'espoir de le faire baisser les armes. Il savait que ce n'était pas à lui de parler de ça, mais il savait aussi que Sian ne le ferait jamais, alors il prit le parti de prendre la responsabilité de trahir, momentanément, la promesse de Claudia.

\- Il y a dix ans, Sian a été droguée, puis violée. Au matin, elle ne se souvenait de rien sinon un visage, mais comme tu le sais pour m'avoir souvent aidé dans mes enquêtes, ce ne sont pas des preuves matérielles suffisantes pour ouvrir une enquête. Seulement, la connaissance des faits et l'incapacité de s'en souvenir, d'avoir une certitude, ont fini par rendre Sian malade. Ta mère et moi ne nous en sommes pas rendus comptes parce qu'elle était une excellente comédienne et que tu n'allais pas bien, occupant à son plus grand plaisir, toute notre attention.

Tout en parlant, John se remémora le moment où ils avaient pris conscience du mal-être de leur fille. Il avait l'impression que la douleur était toujours aussi forte, même après dix ans. Déglutissant nerveusement, il s'obligea tout de même à continuer.

\- Un soir, elle n'est pas rentrée à la maison. Après t'avoir déposé chez Mélissa, nous avons ratissé la ville dans l'espoir de la retrouver, jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un appel de la part de mon adjoint, m'informant qu'elle avait été emmenée à l'hôpital suite à un accident de la route.

Les images de la chambre où Sian était restée frappèrent le shérif de plein fouet, nouant désagréablement sa gorge alors qu'il s'obligeait à continuer tout en baissant les yeux : Stiles avait beau lui tourner le dos, il n'avait pas envie de lui montrer à quel point il était encore touché par cet évènement.

\- Ce soir-là, tout lui était revenu. Bien entendu, ta mère et moi avons tenté de la convaincre de nous parler, mais elle est restée muette, apraxie du langage si j'ai bonne mémoire. Ça a duré plusieurs mois, le temps qu'elle se remette de ses fractures et qu'elle soit jugée stable mentalement pour sortir. Le jour où elle a recommencé à parler, ça a été pour nous annoncer qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer. Bien sûr, Claudia a tout de suite compris. Pas moi. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que ma propre fille pouvait avoir vécu tout ça et n'arrivait pas à en parler.

Sentant le nœud dans sa gorge se resserrer un peu plus, il se hâta de continuer, ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'être coupé au milieu de son récit à cause de ses émotions. Alors il déglutit et serra les poings avant de passer une main sur son visage, soupirant longuement dans l'espoir de calmer ses angoisses.

\- C'est pour ça que Claudia a tout organisé en cachette. Elle a trouvé une école, un logement, des personnes de confiance, et a organisé son départ, seule, même si cette séparation la déchirait. Et elle est partie. Sans rien dire parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire « adieux », parce qu'elle ne voulait pas y croire. Tu sais, ce jour-là, si je n'étais pas rentré plus tôt du travail parce que tu étais malade, je ne l'aurais jamais rattrapée… Dans le fond, c'est grâce à toi qu'on l'a vue, même si ça a été la dernière fois. Alors je t'en prie, ne la condamne pas sans savoir.

Le nœud dans sa poitrine étant trop gros pour être ignoré, John se tut, attendant que son fils se retourne vers lui. Les yeux pétillants d'espoir, il tendit la main pour la déposer sur l'épaule du plus jeune qui se dégagea aussitôt, les yeux plissés et les dents plantées dans ses lèvres. Sans vraiment se retourner, il se contenta d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir, lâchant uniquement une phrase qui déchira un peu plus son père.

\- Elle n'a pas cherché à savoir ce qui nous est arrivé pendant dix ans, papa. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner. Pas maintenant, et peut-être même jamais

Et la porte claqua derrière lui, plongeant le salon dans un silence pesant. Désemparé, John resta là, dans le hall, les bras ballants, à fixer la porte, jusqu'à ce que des pas s'élèvent dans son dos doucement.

\- Ne lui en veux pas. Ça fait beaucoup à digérer en un seul coup, tu sais… Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi à sa place et à son âge. Rappelle ce qui s'est passé quand maman m'a révélé qui elle était vraiment…

L'homme rit légèrement en essuyant ses yeux baignés de larmes. Pour se souvenir, il se souvenait parfaitement : des cris avaient retentit dans la maison pendant deux jours, accompagnés de portes qui claquent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à se calmer et qu'elle vienne s'asseoir sur le canapé pour une discussion sérieuse qui avait duré jusque tard dans la nuit, exemples et mises en pratiques à l'appui.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas comment elle a réussi te calmer, tu étais une vraie furie ce jour-là.

Un rire plus léger bien que légèrement rauque s'éleva en retour alors que Sian se décalait de l'encadrement de la porte du salon pour venir derrière son père, posant doucement sa main sur son épaule tout en le regardant avec tendresse.

\- C'était maman.

L'homme haussa les épaules à ces mots, attrapant sa veste en cuir pour aller à son tour au travail, soupirant longuement en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue : parfois, il aurait tout donné pour que sa femme soit à ses côtés. Lisant la tristesse sur le visage de l'unique parent qui lui restait, la policière l'embrassa sur la joue avant de le précéder jusqu'à la moto qu'elle avait emprunté à Mihaël pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Stiles au cas où il aurait deviné que quelque chose se tramait. Pourtant, sur le perron, elle s'arrêta et lança un sourire à son père par-dessus son épaule.

\- Et aussi, ce jour-là, elle m'a dit que tu avais littéralement hurlé comme une fillette en te cachant derrière le canapé quand elle t'avait montré sa forme transformée.

John rougit jusqu'aux oreilles à ce souvenir et Sian ricana légèrement en enfourchant le bolide pour l'empêcher de la rattraper. Et la dernière chose que John entendit au milieu de ses jurons fut le rire léger de sa fille.

x.X.x

Quand Stiles arriva finalement au lycée, il rejoignit directement ses amis à la cafétéria, toujours énervé à propos des paroles de son père. Pardonner à sa sœur ? Il croyait vraiment ce qu'il disait ? Furieusement, l'adolescent s'empara d'une assiette emplie d'une substance inconnue avant d'aller poser violemment son plateau sur la table, faisant sursauter chacun de ses amis.

\- Où étais-tu ce matin ?

Ignorant ouvertement la question de Lydia, l'hyperactif commença à manger la substance collante jaunâtre qui ressemblait vaguement à de la purée sous les yeux éberlués de ses compagnons qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de le voir avaler quoi que ce soit préparé par la cantinière.

\- Sérieux, Stiles, tu devrais apprendre à gérer tes émotions, tu pues la colère et la rancune à des kilomètres à la ronde, je t'assure que c'est pire que l'odeur du sexe…

La voix moqueuse d'Erica le ramena sur terre et il releva brusquement la tête, semblant prendre conscience de l'endroit où et il se trouvait, ainsi que des regards posés sur lui. Déglutissant nerveusement dans l'espoir de détourner l'attention de ceux qui n'appartenaient pas à la meute, il prit le temps de rincer sa bouche de la gelée sans goût qui lui collait aux dents avant de parler.

\- Sian est de retour.

Scott écarquilla les yeux à ces mots alors que les autres échangeaient des regards perdus : de qui parlait-il ? Seulement, sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer ou de demander des explications – à la plus grande déception de Lydia – il enchaîna.

\- Depuis quand ? Mec, tu devrais être content, tu as espéré ça pendant des années !

Recommençant à mâcher la nourriture qui n'en était pas, Stiles se renfrogna en plissant le nez, sentant ses yeux se mouiller de larmes : oui, il l'avait espéré, mais il s'était résigné et avait décidé de la haïr après l'enterrement de Claudia.

\- Est-ce-que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer de qui on est en train de parler ?

L'intervention de Boyd fut suffisante pour sortir l'unique humain de la bande de sa léthargie et il grimaça légèrement quand Scott lui donna un coup de coude pour l'inciter à répondre. De mauvaise foi, il reposa ses couverts, repoussant définitivement son plateau bien trop dégoûtant pour le commun des mortels ayant un minimum de goût.

\- Ma sœur. Sian est ma sœur aînée. On a onze ans de différence à peu près. Il y a dix ans, elle est partie et n'a plus donné le moindre signe de vie. Mes parents recevaient parfois des lettres, mais c'était tout. Et un jour, elle a cessé d'écrire. Puis ma mère est morte, et elle n'est pas rentrée. Je pensais qu'elle était morte ou qu'elle refaisait sa vie loin de nous, mais il y a deux jours, elle est revenue.

Et ce fut comme un déclic pour l'humain de la meute. Les yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant trop vite dans sa poitrine, il tourna la tête vers Scott pour le supplier du regard, ses yeux s'embuant lentement. En entendant son rythme cardiaque s'affoler, les loups se redressèrent, grondant sourdement alors qu'Allison, Kira et Lydia échangeaient des regards inquiets.

\- Bordel, _bro_ , elle est de retour.

Et il éclata en sanglots sous les regards perdus et désolés de la meute qui forma un barrage autour de lui pour le protéger des coups d'œil surpris et moqueurs des autres lycéens. D'un simple grondement, ils se comprirent : il fallait protéger Stiles.

x.X.x

 ** _03 févier_**

Sian soupira longuement en lançant un regard ennuyé à Mihaël quand il revint s'asseoir face à elle avec trois verres dans une main et trois bouteilles de bière dans une autre. S'emparant de l'unique boisson aux fruits rouges – souvenir de son voyage en Europe – elle coinça la fermeture contre le rebord de la table avant de la décapsuler d'une simple pression, ne prenant pas la peine d'en verser dans son verre, préférant avaler une bonne gorgée à même le goulot. Son père se racla la gorge en fronçant les sourcils sous le ricanement de son coéquipier qui poussa le contenant en direction de son ami tout en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

\- T'es sérieux, papa ? J'ai vingt-huit ans…

Se contentant d'hausser les épaules, John lui intima de ne pas recommencer d'un simple regard menaçant. Grognant légèrement qu'elle avait passé l'âge de ces gamineries, elle s'exécuta avant de reporter son attention sur les feuilles étalées devant elle.

\- Vas-tu enfin me dire la raison de ton retour ?

La jeune femme échangea un regard avec son coéquipier avant de se laisser retomber contre le dossier moelleux du canapé en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de bière en soupirant. Nerveusement, elle fit glisser son pouce sur les feuilles des dossiers qu'elle avait amenés depuis Tokyo avant de finalement s'emparer d'une photo et de la faire glisser en travers de la table jusqu'à son père.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

Terminant sa boisson d'une simple gorgée, elle s'empara de la bouteille de Mihaël en lui tirant la langue – douce vengeance ! – avant de glisser sa main dans ses cheveux blancs en soupirant longuement.

\- C'est une créature hybride. Un goravass ** _(1)_** , une créature possédant les forces occultes les plus puissantes à notre connaissance. Les Gardiens l'avaient sous observation depuis des années mais il y a un mois, il a brusquement disparue.

John fronça les sourcils en observant avec plus d'attention la photographie. La créature capturée sur la pellicule n'avait rien de la beauté d'un succube, se contentant d'avoir dans ses yeux une folie comparable à celle décrite dans _L'Île du Docteur Moreau **(2)**_. Lisant son questionnement dans ses yeux, Sian lui tendit d'autres photographies qui achevèrent de le faire déglutir nerveusement.

\- Maman t'a expliqué qu'en tant que Gardien, on hérite d'un territoire à protéger. Sans surprise, j'ai choisi Beacon Hills, et Mihaël, en tant qu'ami et que mentor, m'a accompagnée.

\- Alors tu es de retour pour de bon ?

L'espoir dans les yeux de son père lui serra le cœur et elle baissa la tête en détournant le regard pour cacher son embarras. Comprenant qu'elle lui cachait une information importante, le shérif fronça les sourcils en lui prenant doucement la main, cherchant à savoir ce dont il s'agissait.

\- Parle-moi…

Mais elle resta silencieuse, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure en fuyant les yeux bleus de l'homme. Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à obtenir de réponse de la part de sa fille, l'homme de loi tourna la tête vers son second adjoint, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

\- D'une certaine façon, oui, elle reste pour de bon. Mais la puissance de cette créature est telle que le jour où elle arrivera ici, nous n'avons, elle comme moi, que très peu de chances de nous en sortir en vie.

John écarquilla les yeux à ces mots, fixant avec incrédulité son aînée qui prenait à présent soin d'éviter son regard, trouvant les explications techniques sur les pouvoirs de la créature – fiches qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur pour les avoir étudiées durant des heures – soudainement très intéressantes.

\- Vous êtes revenus pour mourir…

Puis, comme si prononcer cette phrase à voix haute l'aidait à réaliser, le shérif la répéta à plusieurs reprises avant que Sian le fasse sursauter en décapsulant sa bouteille sur le coin de la table basse, buvant une gorgée au goulot.

\- Pas dans l'immédiat. Mais à terme, c'est ce qui risque de se passer. La meute de Scott n'est pas assez puissante pour lutter face à une telle menace, elle sera décimée en quelques minutes à peine, peut-être moins si ce nécromancien réussit à lever une armée de créatures surnaturelles.

Accusant le choc des révélations, John finit par soupirer en baissant les épaules : en épousant Claudia, il avait accepté ce destin, et quand elle lui avait annoncé être enceinte d'une petite fille, il avait compris que ce funeste destin se répèterait. Toutefois, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça se passe si vite, alors qu'il venait à peine de la retrouver.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous si sûrs qu'il va… je veux dire… peut-être qu'il ne viendra pas ici, à Beacon Hills.

Il grimaça en réalisant que lui-même ne croyait pas à ces paroles. Sian lui sourit tendrement en serrant ses doigts sur les siens alors que Mihaël pouffait tristement en passant sa main dans sa nuque.

\- Le Néméton. Depuis ces histoires de sacrifices, Beacon Hills est devenu un aimant à créatures surnaturelles. Ce goravass prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais tôt ou tard, il viendra ici.

Choqué, le Shérif Stilinski se laissa retomber en arrière, s'enfonçant dans le dossier sous le regard attristé des deux autres policiers qui le fixèrent tristement : le monde surnaturel pouvait être parfois d'une grande cruauté.

John avait à peine repris du poil de la bête – à grand renfort de whisky – quand son fils rentra du lycée avec ses amis et les trouva tous les trois assis en train de discuter d'un dossier. N'accordant pas le moindre regard à sa sœur qui avait immédiatement relevé le regard vers lui, il s'approcha de son père pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Tu n'es pas censé être au travail, toi ?

\- Je commence dans une heure, on bossait un peu sur un… dossier. Tu sais ce que c'est le boulot à la maison.

Stiles esquissa un sourire forcé en dévisageant sa sœur alors qu'elle ramassait les documents pour les fourrer dans un sac en bandoulière qu'elle referma une fois plein. Ne détournant pas le regard, elle attendit de voir s'il faisait le premier pas. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle s'empara de la bouteille de bière encore plein avant de saluer son père et de prendre le chemin de la sortie. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait quitté la pièce, l'adolescent la rappela, la toisant durement.

\- C'est quoi le plan ? Papa t'a pardonnée donc tu reviens ici et t'espère que je vais faire pareil ? Seulement, désolé d'te décevoir mais ça ne fonctionnera pas comme ça.

Ne laissant rien paraître, la jeune femme se retourna lentement vers lui pour le dévisager avec attention, ses yeux noisette analysant froidement les émotions qui passaient sur le visage de l'hyperactif. Lentement, après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée de bière, elle s'approcha, attirant les regards de la meute qui durent se retenir de gronder.

\- Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, Stiles. Tu as même le droit de me condamner sans savoir, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur car tu as été blessé. Mais s'il y a une chose que je t'interdis de faire, c'est de le blesser.

L'humain écarquilla les yeux à ces mots, avant de lui hurler qu'elle n'était pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit, surtout depuis qu'elle était partie. L'éclat de voix fut si surprenant que même les loups ne réagirent pas, se contentant de dévisager le frère et la sœur avec attention et effarement.

\- Tu sais, ça a toujours été mon rôle de vous protéger, même de loin. Alors oui, je n'ai pas toujours réussi, et ce n'est pas pour les raisons que tu imagines, mais si e suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour honorer un serment. Alors que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais être dans tes pates.

John esquissa un sourire triste en entendant la voix cassante de sa fille tout en se faisant la réflexion qu'elle s'était bien calmée en dix ans. Cependant, Stiles ne sembla pas partager son avis et bientôt, il traversa le salon pour s'approcher de sa sœur qu'il empoigna par le col de sa veste. Sans même tressaillir, elle plaqua sa main sur le poignet qui la maintenait, serrant jusqu'à ce qu'il la relâche.

\- Tu ignores tout de moi, Stiles, de ce que j'ai vécu et de ce que j'ai traversé. Tu refuses de me laisser m'expliquer et tu préfères me condamner. Soit, je ne me battrai pas contre toi à ce sujet. Mais je vais tout de même te dire une chose : tant que tu n'écouteras pas ce que j'ai à te dire, tu ne me comprendras pas, et tu ne comprendras pas non plus notre mère, ni ce qui lui est arrivé.

Choqué de ces quelques mots, Stiles se recula précipitamment, la bouche ouverte sans que le moindre son ne s'en échappe. Le toisant plus durement qu'elle l'aurait peut-être souhaité, Sian finit par tourner les talons, laissant la porte d'entrée se refermer dans son dos dans un claquement lourd.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? A-t-il été à la hauteur ?**_

 _ **J'en profite juste pour préciser un ou deux éléments :**_

 _ **(1) un goravass : c'est une des créatures les plus malsaines qui soient. Elle se délecte des souffrances de ses proies en les torturant avant de les laisser mourir à petit feu. Possédant une magie particulière, il est capable de provoquer d'intenses douleurs d'un simple regard. Sa vitesse et sa force en font un adversaire redoutable s on parvient à portée de sa lame.**_

 _ **(2) L'île du Dr Moreau : unique survivant d'un naufrage, Edward Prendick est secouru par Montgomery, passager d'un navire faisant route vers une île tropicale avec une cargaison d'animaux. Montgomery est l'assistant du docteur Moreau, un scientifique obsédé par la vivisection et la transfusion sanguine. Prendick découvre avec effroi que, depuis dix ans, les deux hommes se livrent à des expériences sur les animaux, en réalisant des greffes et de multiples interventions chirurgicales, afin d'en faire des hommes capables de penser et de parler. Les hommes-bêtes vivent dans un village et obéissent à « La Loi », un ensemble de règles leur interdisant les comportements primitifs et prônant la vénération de Moreau, qu'ils appellent « Maître ».**_

 _ **« Ne pas marcher à quatre pattes. C'est la Loi. Ne sommes-nous pas des Hommes ? »**_ _**« Ne pas laper pour boire. C'est la Loi. Ne sommes-nous pas des Hommes ? »**_ _**« Ne pas manger de chair ni de poisson. C'est la Loi. Ne sommes-nous pas des Hommes ? »**_ _**« Ne pas griffer l'écorce des arbres. C'est la Loi. Ne sommes-nous pas des Hommes ? »**_ _**« Ne pas chasser les autres Hommes. C'est la Loi. Ne sommes-nous pas des Hommes ? » »**_

 _ **Mais Prendick découvre que certaines créatures transgressent la Loi en dévorant des lapins. L'assassinat du docteur Moreau par une de ses « expériences », l'Homme-Puma, remet en cause l'équilibre fragile de l'île. Montgomery est tué à son tour et Prendick, désormais seul avec les créatures, va réussir à se faire respecter et à ramener le calme… Il parvient finalement à s'échapper à bord d'un radeau et à retourner en Angleterre. Mais traumatisé par l'expérience qu'il vient de vivre, il continue de voir le reflet des monstres de Moreau parmi les hommes.**_

 ** _Voilà pour ces petites précisions post-lecture. Alors, une petite review en attendant la suite ?_ **


	3. Chapitre 2 - Peter Hale

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

 ** _Comme promis, voici le chapitre 2 de cette mini-fic, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur des vos attentes mais qu'il arrivera tout de même à vous surprendre un peu ;)_**

 ** _RàR :_**

 ** _Lesaccrocsdelamerceri : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Mais sans te spoiler la suite, je t'voue qu'en ce qui concerne Stiles, ça va être un peu plus compliqué que prévu... Après tout, il peut être borné quand il s'y met, et Sian est une pure Stilinski ce qui signifie qu'elle n'a rien à lui envier au niveau sarcasmes et entêtement... Mais bon, on verra bien comment leur relation va évoluer (Si on peut vraiment appeler ça une relation, j'en conviens). Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et qu'il répondra à tes attentes. _**

**_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir...  
_**

* * *

 _Peter Hale_

 ** _25 février_**

En fermant la porte de son appartement « de fonction » loué par l'Institut, Sian ne retint pas son soupir ennuyé. Voilà près d'un mois qu'elle était arrivée à Beacon Hills et non seulement ses recherches sur le goravass n'avançaient pas, mais en plus, son frère n'avait de cesse de se disputer avec elle. Grimaçant au souvenir de leur dispute de la veille, elle remonta légèrement le col de son perfecto tout en ramenant son bonnet vers l'avant, cachant une bonne partie de ses cheveux blancs, avant de monter dans sa jeep qu'elle démarra aisément malgré son grand âge. Glissant une mèche humide derrière son oreille, elle mit ses lumières avant de prendre la direction du centre-ville, priant pour que la pluie ne dure pas toute la soirée.

\- _Tu n'en as jamais rien eu à faire de moi ! J'étais le gamin né après toi qui t'a volé tes parents, tu m'as toujours détesté !_

Elle grogna quand les mots hurlés par son frère revinrent sonner à ses oreilles. Tirant sur le frein à main plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée, elle grimaça quand la voiture gémit avant de s'immobiliser. S'excusant à voix basse auprès de la vieille guimbarde, la jeune femme coupa le moteur avant de sortir de l'habitacle, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches tout en prenant la direction d'un bar qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer l'après-midi en étant adolescente. Devant l'entrée, elle leva la tête et sourit devant l'enseigne : elle avait toujours le même grincement rauque et effrayant que dans ses souvenirs. Treize ans plus tôt, quand elle venait passer l'après-midi dans le fond du bar avec Liam et qu'ils jouaient au billard où aux fléchettes jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, ils s'amusaient à se faire peur grâce à ce son, imaginant toujours des histoires ou des astuces plus fantastiques dans l'espoir de surprendre l'autre. Bien entendu, elle gagnait presque à chaque fois…

\- Qu'est-ce-que j'vous sers, beauté ?

Elle sursauta à l'entente de la voix chaude sur sa gauche et réalisa qu'elle était entrée et était allé s'asseoir au bar sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Feignant de ne pas s'être aperçu de son absence, elle ôta sa veste et son bonnet avant d'adresser un sourire éclatant au barman qui perdit bien vite son sourire goguenard.

\- Hum, quelque chose que tu ne risques pas d'avoir ce soir… je dirais un _Sex on the beach_!

Le barista pâlit à l'insulte alors qu'elle le gratifiait d'un large sourire moqueur mais ne répliqua pas, s'éloignant pour faire le cocktail demandé. Ricanant légèrement sous cape, la jeune femme reporta son attention sur son téléphone qui vibrait depuis quelque secondes sur le comptoir, s'en emparant pour décrocher l'appel.

\- Salut papa…

Elle n'eut aucun mal à se rendre compte de l'inquiétude de son père quand il commença à l'interroger sur son altercation avec Stiles. Sa bonne humeur tomba presque aussitôt et elle grimaça en passant sa main dans ses cheveux fins, les rabattants vers l'arrière en déglutissant légèrement. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit la question de son père que quand il la répéta pour la quatrième fois en haussant le ton pour masquer son angoisse galopante.

\- Pas ce soir, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule… Mais demain si tu veux je peux passer ?

La déception de l'homme se mua bien vite en satisfaction, si bien qu'il ne tarda pas à lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et à raccrocher, non sans lui avoir dit de ne pas forcer sur la boisson. Hébétée, elle regarda son écran noir pendant quelques secondes avant de rire légèrement, remerciant d'un signe de tête le barman qui lui servit sa boisson. Sentant sa bonne humeur revenir, elle fixa son verre un instant, tout en faisant glisser la pulpe de son doigt sur le bord, avant de tremper le bout de son ongle dans le liquide aux couleurs chaudes. Voyant que rien ne se passait, elle prit le verre avant d'en boire une gorgée, fermant les yeux en appréciant les différents alcools coulant dans sa gorge.

\- C'est amusant mais en vous voyant entrer, je ne vous aurais pas prise pour une adolescente devant rendre des comptes à son père.

A l'entente de la voix rauque et légèrement moqueuse, Sian rouvrit les yeux, penchant sa tête sur le côté pour le dévisager avec attention puis but une nouvelle lampée d'alcool. Tranquillement, elle pivota légèrement sur son tabouret en croisant les jambes, fixant son interlocuteur avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Elle remarqua immédiatement ses yeux d'un bleu-gris envoûtant ainsi que son sourire charmeur qu'elle lui rendit en le teintant légèrement d'ironie, laissant ensuite son couler sur les muscles parfaitement moulés dans le tee-shirt blanc au col en V : une chose était certaine, cet homme savait se mettre en valeur.

\- Est-ce-que vous cherchez à me draguer en me complimentant sur le fait que je ne fais pas mon âge ? Si c'est le cas, laissez-moi vous dire que c'est loin d'être une technique qui vaille la peine.

L'homme éclata de rire à ces mots, levant son verre de whisky devant lui pour la saluer avant de s'installer plus confortablement sur le tabouret à sa gauche. Le laissant faire, Sian poussa un peu plus son observation : sa barbe fine de quelques jours était taillée avec précision, suivant la ligne carrée de sa mâchoire, avec un léger rappel au niveau de la moustache, donnant une fausse impression de négligé qui la fit sourire.

\- Êtes-vous experte en la matière ?

Appréciant le sourire sûr de lui et le regard brûlant de l'homme, la Chasseuse n'eut aucun mal à se laisser aller en posant sa joue sur sa paume, penchant la tête pour observer l'homme avec attention sans se faire de torticolis.

\- Uniquement en ce qui concerne la façon dont on me drague. Sinon, je suppose que ça change en fonction des gens…

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit un peu plus alors qu'ils buvaient un peu de leurs boissons respectives, avant qu'il ne retrouve son sérieux en remarquant la façon dont elle le détaillait. Se raclant légèrement la gorge, il détourna ses yeux avant de reprendre la parole, sentant les yeux ambrés suivre chacun de ses mouvements.

\- Toujours est-il que ce n'était pas une façon de vous draguer, j'ai réellement été surpris. Je vous pensais plus… âgée.

Ce fut au tour de Sian de rire en reposant son verre, détournant son regard pour observer le barman faire son show pour impressionner une autre cliente qui était en train de minauder avec ses amies. Devant le spectacle, la chasseuse plissa le nez en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Que voulez-vous, parfois, les pères souhaitent rattraper le temps perdu, et dix ans, c'est long…

L'homme ricana légèrement à ces mots, terminant son verre en une simple gorgée avant de tourner la tête pour fixer la jeune femme qui continuait de siroter tranquillement sa boisson, appréciant chacun de ses arômes en se léchant les lèvres pour récolter les grains de sucre cristallisés qui ornaient le haut du verre.

\- Dix ans ? Ma première impression aurait-elle été bonne ?

Le sourire en coin qui étira les lèvres de Sian ravit son interlocuteur qui ne retint pas non plus le sien, dévoilant des dents blanches pointues. Terminant son verre d'une simple gorgée, la chasseuse déposa un peu de monnaie sur le comptoir avant de tourner une nouvelle fois la tête vers l'homme de la quarantaine qui avait piqué son intérêt.

\- Allez savoir. Parfois, nous nous trompons sur nos impressions…

Une teinte d'amusement illumina les yeux gris quand elle se leva, enfilant son perfecto d'un geste rapide avant de remettre son téléphone dans sa poche sous le regard attentif du plus âgé. Ayant remarqué son manège, elle fit semblant de ne rien voir, rassemblant ses affaires avant de mettre son bonnet sur ses cheveux blancs.

\- Pensez-vous vous être trompé sur moi ?

Elle sourit, appréciant le fait qu'il ait immédiatement compris de qui elle parlait, avant de s'approcher de l'homme toujours assis. De l'autre côté du bar, le barista foudroya le plus âgé du regard qui se contenta de lui adresser un sourire moqueur et arrogant qui l'énerva tant qu'il renversa sa préparation sur le sol en jurant. Ne tenant pas compte du vacarme dans son dos, Sian sourit en se penchant à son oreille lentement.

\- Allez savoir. En entrant dans ce bar, votre regard n'était qualifiable que d'une seule façon : bestial.

Elle put presque voir la chair de poule s'étendre sur la peau de l'homme alors qu'il se tendait en tremblant légèrement, sa respiration se cassant avant de s'accélérer. Si elle lui avait fait face, elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à voir l'éclat de désir qui était apparu, flamboyant dans les yeux de glace. S'écartant légèrement, elle décida de pousser le vice jusqu'à effleurer son oreille de ses lèvres, de façon si discrète que personne ne pourrait la taxer d'être aguichante ou vulgaire, tout en murmurant quelques mots.

\- A plus tard, _louveteau_.

Appréciant l'effet de leur petit jeu, la jeune femme se contenta ensuite de se redresser, puis de se diriger vers la sortie tranquillement, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jean noir, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Le surnom prononcé d'une voix légèrement rauque envoya une décharge de plaisir le long de la colonne de l'homme qui ne mit pas longtemps à réveiller son intimité. Lançant un regard au patron du bar qui, adossé à la porte menant à la réserve, avait observé leur petit jeu, il paya rapidement les consommations, avant d'attraper sa veste en cuir et de se précipiter à son tour vers la sortie. Jetant un coup d'œil à la ronde, soulagé que la pluie ait cessé, il ne tarda pas à reconnaître Sian près de son 4x4, occupée à retirer son perfecto non sans avoir sorti son téléphone et ses clés de ses poches. Tandis qu'elle déposait le vêtement sur la plage arrière pour le faire sécher, il s'approcha, s'arrêtant suffisamment près pour qu'elle remarque sa présence, mais suffisamment loin pour qu'elle ne le touche pas en se reculan.t

\- Vous croyiez vraiment que je vous laisserai partir si facilement ?

La jeune femme sourit en se retournant pour lui faire face. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il put admirer la cicatrice encore fraiche qui barrait son visage, ainsi que celles visibles dans sa nuque et sur son épaule. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il tendit la main pour les effleurer, avant de cligner des yeux pour se remettre les idées en place et de se pencher pour sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser brûlant. Elle n'hésita pas à lui répondre, posant sa main libre sur son torse, agrippant légèrement la maille qu'il portait. Quand elle s'écarta, elle lui offrit un sourire joueur qui avait perdu toute trace de moquerie.

\- Tu penses toujours t'être fait une mauvaise impression ?

Elle sourit en entendant le tutoiement, avant de tirer le col du tee-shirt qu'elle tenait encore vers elle pour embrasser à nouveau l'homme, jouant avec sa langue sensuellement tout en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Surpris par le geste, il lui répondit avec tout autant de fougue, les sens grisés par la sensation de leurs langues s'entremêlant pour dominer leur échange. Quand elle se détacha légèrement, plongeant ses yeux whisky dans les siens, il réalisa qu'elle ne jouait plus.

\- Au contraire, _mon loup_.

L'évolution du surnom le fit sourire alors qu'il posait ses mains sur les hanches de la plus jeune, l'attirant contre lui avant de la faire reculer pour la plaquer contre la portière de son véhicule. Se penchant légèrement vers l'avant, il ferma les yeux quand l'odeur fruitée de la plus jeune lui emplit les narines, frissonnant à nouveau, avant de sentir une tension inhabituelle le traverser. Aussitôt, il se recula, percutant la voiture garée derrière lui dans son élan alors qu'il tentait de stopper sa transformation. Le souffle court, il ferma les yeux pour cacher l'éclat brillant, surnaturel, qu'ils avaient, plaquant ses mains dans son dos pour cacher les griffes qui remplaçaient lentement ses ongles. Alors qu'il se focalisait sur ses sensations, tentant de trouver une ancre pour calmer ses émotions, il sentit quelque chose de pointu et de froid se poser sur sa joue.

\- Calme-toi, _mon loup_ , il n'y a pas de danger.

Surpris du calme de la jeune femme, il se risqua à ouvrir un œil, découvrant Sian qui se tenait dans l'ombre de sa jeep, le fixant avec attention, la main tendue vers lui. Encore troublé par la sensation qu'il avait senti sur sa joue et par le fait que la plus jeune ne semblait pas le moins du monde troublée par son aspect, il l'observa avec plus de soin, découvrant cinq griffes d'argent à ses doigts. Lisant le trouble, la peur, puis la trahison passer successivement dans les prunelles de l'homme, la jeune femme plaça sa main dans son dos avant de la remettre devant elle, dénuée d'armes.

\- Je ne suis pas ici en tant que chasseur, Peter.

En entendant son nom, le loup se redressa encore plus vite, grognant en montrant ses crocs. Pourtant, quand elle s'approcha un peu plus, gardant son regard fixé dans le sien, il sentit ses barrières tomber, et bientôt, il reprit sn apparence humaine sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Si tu n'es pas là pour faire du mal à la meute, que fais-tu ici, Chasseuse ?

Il ne cacha pas son regard horrifié en réalisant que sa colère disparaissait lentement, et Sian le regarda sans comprendre, s'immobilisant pour ne pas le brusquer et provoquer une nouvelle transformation. Allant même jusqu'à reculer d'un pas, elle adressa un petit sourire désolé à l'homme, glissant sa main dans sa nuque pour dégager ses cheveux blancs.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas ici en tant que chasseuse, c'est quelque chose de plus… spécifique qui m'amène ici.

L'homme garda le silence, bien qu'il ait clairement vu le masque de raillerie et d'assurance disparaître du visage de la jeune femme pour laisser place à une expression de pure incompréhension où se mêlaient curiosité et mélancolie, et la laissa se reculer pour ouvrir la portière de sa voiture.

\- Et même si je désirais m'occuper de la meute de Scott, pour une raison que j'ignore complètement, il semblerait que je ne puisse pas te faire de mal, Peter.

L'homme frissonna en entendant son nom et il eut l'impression de sentir son loup rugir. Les bras ballants, il resta immobile en la regardant monter dans sa voiture, refermant la portière en mettant le contact. Cependant, au moment où elle s'éloignait, ses yeux changèrent de couleur et il se rua sur la voiture, grimpant sur le toit d'une détente puissante avant de se pencher légèrement vers la fenêtre ouverte quand elle pila en poussant un cri de protestation : c'était une vieille dame, elle méritait un peu de respect tout de même ! Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse formuler ses protestations à voix haute, la porte s'ouvrit et Peter l'attira à lui en l'agrippant pas la nuque. Et tandis que leurs lèvres se joignaient, il grogna quelques mots.

\- Sur ma vie, Sian.

La chasseuse eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement que Peter la plaqua contre le mur du hall, refermant la porte d'un coup de pied tout en écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec avidité. Sans même songer à protester, elle lui répondit, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille quand il glissa ses mains sur ses fesses pour la soulever. La maintenant en appui contre le mur, le plus âgé fit glisser la veste de ses épaules avant de dévier ses baisers dans son cou et sur sa clavicule. Le souffle court, la chasseuse émit un léger gémissement avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, remettant pied à terre avant de l'emmener jusqu'à la chambre. Des cartons trainaient encore sur le sol des différentes pièces, bien qu'elle ait emménagé depuis déjà un mois, mais ils n'en tinrent pas compte, basculant sur son lit dans un même mouvement. Lâchant les lèvres rougies de la plus jeune, Peter prit le temps de l'observer avant de glisser ses doigts dans ses mèches blanches. Le souffle légèrement haché et le cœur battant la chamade, Serah se contenta de sourire doucement avant de s'emparer une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres, chastement, avant de se rallonger sur le lit lentement.

\- Tu es pleine de contrastes, _chasseuse_.

Elle sourit à ces mots, décroisant légèrement ses jambes qui étaient encore enroulées autour de la taille du loup, avant de les faire rouler sur le côté d'un mouvement de bassin, le surplombant en souriant. Sensuellement, elle cambra son dos, effleurant le corps musclé du sien, avant de faire glisser ses lèvres le long de la jugulaire de l'homme.

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, _louveteau_.

Peter ne retint pas le rire qui s'échappa de sa poitrine à ces mots, laissant ses yeux briller dans le noir en se redressant sur ses avant-bras pour l'embrasser sauvagement, laissant sa main droite glisser sur les épaules dénudées de la jeune femme pour lui ôter son débardeur. En jetant le vêtement sur le sol, remarquant à peine les marques qui parsemaient le corps fin sur lui, il s'assit en tailleur avant de mordre légèrement la clavicule de la plus jeune, laissant ses ongles se transformer en griffes. Sans qu'il comprenne réellement comment, Sian posa sa main griffue – qui ne l'était pas quelques secondes plus tôt – sur ses pectoraux, effleurant très doucement la peau à l'aide des pointes. Se laissant retomber en arrière, frissonnant, Peter ne réussit pas à cacher son tremblement quand une des griffes déchira sa peau en surface par mégarde. En voyant la perle de sang glisser lentement sur la peau légèrement basanée, la jeune femme se pencha pour la récolter du bout de la langue, s'excusant d'un regard qui provoqua un gémissement guttural chez le plus âgé. Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans les draps quand la chasseuse commença à onduler lentement contre lui, se baissant pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- C'est à se demander lequel de nous deux est l'animal.

Sian sourit à ces mots, mutine, avant de laisser l'homme inverser les rôles, entrelaçant ses doigts transformés avec ceux armés de la plus jeune. Sans la lâcher de ses yeux de glace, il monta leurs mains devant lui avant de déposer un baiser sur leurs mains doucement, récoltant le sang qui perlait encore sur le métal d'un coup de langue expert qui fit briller les yeux noisette de convoitise. Appréciant l'expression au fond des yeux clairs, il ne perdit pas de temps avant de joindre une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres, laissant cette fois ses canines plus aiguisées que la moyenne percer gentiment la lèvre inférieure qu'il suçota ensuite pour récolter le liquide vital.

\- Quoiqu'après tout, tu l'as dit toi-même…

Elle arqua un sourcil à ces mots, se cambrant brusquement quand le loup laissa ses griffes errer sur son ventre, le touchant juste assez pour la frustrer et l'électriser, sans pour autant la satisfaire. Se penchant à son oreille tout en continuant son exploration, elle lui souffle ce même mot qui avait fait tomber ses barrières et qui avait fait hurler le loup en lui d'appréciation.

\- Je suis bestial…

x.X.x

 ** _18 mars_**

Quand Peter rouvrit les yeux au lever du soleil, il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait rarement aussi bien dormi en aussi peu de temps. Souriant béatement, il tourna la tête sur sa droite pour voir Sian encore profondément endormie, la tête enfouie dans son cou alors que sa main reposait sur son torse comme si elle y avait toujours eu sa place. Des cernes étaient encore visibles sous ses yeux, souvenirs de leur nuit de débauche, mais les traits fins de son visage s'étaient adoucis, signe qu'elle était détendue. Restant immobile, il reporta son attention sur le plafond avant de sourire un peu plus, les souvenirs de la nuit précédente lui revenant en mémoire. Après avoir testé le lit, ils avaient eu le loisir de recommencer dans différentes pièces de l'appartement, ne ressentant aucune fatigue, toujours plus fougueux, avant de finalement s'effondrer sur le lit en s'embrassant avec une tendresse insoupçonnée. Perdu dans ses pensées, l'homme ne sentit pas la chasseuse se réveiller, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se redresse légèrement pour l'observer.

\- Tu es plutôt séduisant que tu plisses le front comme ça…

Posant ses yeux de glace sur elle, le loup ne retint pas son sourire en faisant glisser ses doigts sur sa joue doucement, effleurant une des très légères coupures qu'elle gardait de leurs nombreuses nuits ensemble. Voilà un mois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans ce bar et qu'ils se retrouvaient presque tous les jours pour passer la nuit ensemble – sans qu'ils soient ensemble officiellement – et il avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés la veille.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus, carnassier, tandis qu'il roulait au-dessus de Sian pour l'embrasser et lui voler l'air que contenaient ses poumons. Quand il la libéra, elle ne cacha pas son amusement, avant de rouler sur le côté pour attraper son portable, allumant l'écran en fronçant les sourcils. Esquissant un sourire moqueur, il la laissa s'échapper tout en la suivant de ses yeux de glace, attentifs.

\- A toi.

Elle sourit quand l'homme déposa une série de baisers sur son épaule avant de remonter dans sa nuque, effleurant la cicatrice qu'elle cachait toujours par ses cheveux. Elle se tendit quand la barbe mal rasée effleura sa peau encore douloureuse, avant de décrocher son téléphone quand il sonna. Roulant sur le dos, s'enroulant dans les draps, elle jeta un regard amusé à Peter quand il se leva pour traverser sa chambre, entièrement nu, se dirigeant fièrement jusqu'à la salle de bains.

\- Salut, Miha… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La voix tendue de son coéquipier suffit à l'inquiéter et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se levant, brusquement tendue. Depuis la salle de bain, Peter suspendit sa main au-dessus du lavabo, laissant sa mousse à raser couler lentement le long de ses joues. Il pouvait sentir la tension et l'inquiétude émaner de la femme dans l'autre pièce. Terminant sa toilette tout en écoutant ses battements de cœur, il retourna dans la chambre juste à temps pour la voir se lever en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? Je veux dire, il n'était même pas aux Etats-Unis aux dernières nouvelles…

Sentant l'inquiétude se transformer en panique, Peter s'approcha et enlaça doucement la jeune femme, mais elle se dégagea pour retourner s'asseoir sur le lit, en proie à une véritable bataille d'émotions. Ne prenant pas ombrage de son attitude, Peter se contenta de ramasser ses affaires, gardant tout de même un œil sur la plus jeune.

\- New York ? Ce soir ? Non mais ça ne va pas ? Tu sais pourquoi je suis revenu ici, je ne peux pas laisser mon père seul avec… Oui, je sais parfaitement que mes pouvoirs se sont stabilisés, ce n'est que grâce à ça que j'ai pu sauver la vie de Stiles quand on lui a ôté le Nogitsune, je te rappelle !

Se rendant compte de ses mots, Sian s'immobilisa, relevant brutalement pour dévisager Peter qui l'observait avec un intérêt qui aurait pu être franchement excitant dans un autre contexte. S'excusant rapidement auprès de son ami, elle raccrocha avant de ramasser ses affaires qui trainaient encore à terre, évitant le plus possible le regard de son amant ( _sex friend_ ?).

\- Rien de ce que j'ai dit ne doit sortir d'ici, Peter, c'est d'une importance capitale.

L'homme acquiesça sans pour autant cesser de la dévisager. Commençant à être mal-à-l'aise, Sian souffla et grogna pour lui demander de partir, l'informant par la même occasion qu'elle devait partir pendant une durée indéterminée. Ramassant ses dernières affaires, le loup s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit avant d'être rattrapé par la chasseuse.

\- S'il-te-plait Peter, promet-moi de ne pas en parler…

Surpris de la voix légèrement cassée de la jeune femme, le lycanthrope se retourna pour la dévisager avant de lui offrir un large sourire moqueur en se penchant pour lui voler un baiser. Et quand son cœur s'affola, il fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre, s'éloignant en sifflant tout en réfléchissant à la raison pour laquelle elle était si secrète.

x.X.x

 ** _19 mars_**

Quand Mihaël et Sian pénétrèrent dans la salle de réunion qui leur avait été indiquée à l'entrée, ils sentirent immédiatement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme glissa sa main dans son dos pour s'emparer de ses griffes, lançant des œillades à la ronde, tandis que son acolyte posait la main sur l'arme qu'il portait toujours à la taille. Prudents, ils firent encore quelques pas avant de s'immobiliser en voyant un bureau sans-dessus-dessous. Déglutissant nerveusement, Sian se sépara de son ami et s'approcha avant de regarder autour d'elle avec plus d'attention.

\- Alexander ?

Personne ne répondit. Échangeant un nouveau regard inquiet, Mihaël la rejoignit, remettant son arme à sa ceinture, quand brutalement, les lumières de la pièce crépitèrent avant de s'éteindre. Aussitôt, les deux chasseurs se tendirent, reculant quand un ricanement grinçant s'éleva de part et d'autre de la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

La femme grogna quand un souffle s'éleva près de son oreille et se retourna vivement pour planter ses griffes dans l'intrus, mais elles ne rencontrèrent que du vide, effleurant uniquement un pan de tissu qui se décomposa au toucher : au moins, leurs assaillants craignaient l'argent. Jurant à voix basse, elle ne sentit pas venir le choc dans son dos qui la propulsa contre le mur. Le heurtant de plein fouet, elle ne retint pas son grognement en tombant à terre, se rattrapant maladroitement en parant un nouveau coup qui fit fuir son attaquant.

\- Sian ?

\- Ce sont des sorcières.

Elle balança sa tête sur le côté, évitant un jet de pouvoirs qui laissa une petite coupure sur sa joue, avant de s'accroupir et de sauter sur le bureau afin de prendre appui pour frapper un de leurs assaillants. Quand son pied rencontra une matière solide, elle sût qu'elle avait réussi et elle serra les poings en se remettant à côté de son ami, restant contre son dos pour plus de sureté.

\- Qui t'a parlé de cette réunion ?

Ils se baissèrent à l'unisson pour éviter deux jets mortels qui atteignirent leurs assaillants qui s'effondrèrent dans un cri. S'emparant du poignard qu'elle gardait attaché à sa cuisse, Sian le lança sur sa droite avant de parer un choc de son avant-bras gauche, grognant quand du sang commença à s'en écouler. Cherchant à soulager la douleur, elle lança ses griffes devant elle, pour n'atteindre que du vide, puis se courba en deux quand lesdites griffes furent retournées contre elle. Luttant contre la poigne de fer qui cherchait à la poignarder, elle grogna pour attirer l'attention de son coéquipier.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai reçu un mail nous demandant de rejoindre les autres ici, je…

Quand elle sentit le corps de l'homme s'éloigner de son dos, elle fit volteface, cessant de résister à son assaillant pour chercher son ami dans le noir. Quand l'argent égratigna sa peau, emporté par l'élan de la créature qui cherchait à la tuer, elle grogna de plus belle, sentant son sang commencer à bouillir dans ses veines. Seulement, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle sentit deux mains se plaquer sur ses oreilles. Les yeux écarquillés, elle se cambra quand un hurlement strident explosa dans sa tête. La bouche ouverte sous le choc, elle cria, avant de se rendre compte qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Haletante, elle tenta de se libérer de la prise, le bruit dans sa tête la rendant folle, avant de tomber à genoux suite à un coup dans le dos. Muette – ou sourde, elle ne le savait pas réellement dans cette situation – elle tenta malgré tout d'appeler Mihaël, jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur sans nom lui traverse la nuque, la plongeant dans l'inconscience.

x.X.x

A plusieurs lieues de là, Peter se redressa brusquement dans son lit, les yeux teintés de bleus, le corps à moitié transformé et la respiration haletante. Un grondement menaçant s'éleva de sa poitrine alors qu'il courbait l'échine, son regard fou balayant la pièce à la rechercher d'un assaillant. Ne trouvant rien, il continua de grogner, ses griffes déchirant les draps alors qu'il tentait de s'en libérer pour se lever. Seulement, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre pas hors de son lit, la porte s'ouvrit sur Derek qui fonça sur son oncle, l'immobilisant momentanément d'un hurlement bestial. Pendant un moment qui sembla durer des heures, les deux loups se fixèrent, cherchant à impressionner l'autre grâce à leurs grondements ou leurs feulements, avant que Peter se calme enfin, ses yeux reprenant leur couleur ordinaire alors que son apparence redevenait lentement humaine.

\- C'était quoi, ça ?

Peu impressionné par la voix cassante et furieuse de son neveu, l'aîné ferma les yeux en glissant sa main dans sa nuque doucement, le cœur battant encore à vive allure alors qu'il tentait de faire disparaître la voix de Sian qui hurlait encore à ses oreilles.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr…

La réponse ne sembla pas convenir à l'ancien Alpha puisqu'il empoigna son oncle par la gorge pour le plaquer violemment contre le mur du loft, l'enfonçant même légèrement dans le béton. Peu impressionné par le visage déformé de colère du cadet de sa famille, Peter se contenta de lui rendre son regard, sans pour autant réussir à sortir le sourire moqueur et narquois qui le qualifiait si bien.

\- Donne. Moi. Une. Réponse.

Chacun des mots fut ponctué par un grognement plus dangereux que l'autre et Peter finit par soupirer en levant les bras, comme s'il rendait les armes. Satisfait de la reddition, Derek desserra sa prise, laissant le plus âgé retomber sur son matelas en toussant et en grognant. Il le laissa même se masser la gorge avant de croiser les bras sur son torse dans l'attente d'une explication : il allait bientôt devoir gérer un Alpha et une meute de loups qui ne pouvaient pas ne pas avoir entendu le hurlement de Peter et il voulait savoir quoi leur dire.

\- C'était Sian… Je l'ai entendue hurler, puis ça a été le noir, comme si… comme si elle avait été tuée. Je n'entendais plus rien, même plus les battements de son cœur, juste… le vide.

En entendant le flux de paroles légèrement haché, Derek détendit légèrement ses épaules en fronçant les sourcils : il ne savait pas que son oncle fréquentait la sœur de Stiles, et encore moins qu'ils avaient une relation suffisamment forte pour qu'il puisse la ressentir alors qu'elle était à l'autre bout du pays. S'approchant légèrement, il finit par s'accroupir près du plus âgé, regardant son visage redevenir humain tandis que ses épaules s'affaissaient.

\- Comment tu…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Peter relevant la tête brusquement pour fixer la porte derrière eux. Alerte, Derek se redressa avant de grogner quand l'odeur de Scott lui arriva aux narines. Levant les yeux au ciel, il lança un dernier regard à son oncle avant de se diriger vers la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'il le retienne à nouveau, encore tremblant de son rêve.

\- Ne dis rien pour Sian ! Ils ne savent pas et… on n'est pas vraiment ensemble. Ils n'ont pas besoin de l'entendre.

Au moins aussi surpris par les phrases décousues de son oncle par que son air soudainement pensif, Derek se contenta d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules en quittant la pièce, refermant la porte dans son dos, puis de descendre les escaliers en colimaçon pour se rendre dans le salon où il découvrit le reste de la meute. Levant les yeux au ciel, il grogna – plus pour la forme que pour le fond – que son salon n'était pas un lieu de rassemblement pour discuter d'un membre de la meute qui faisait des cauchemars, surtout s'il n'y avait aucun danger.

x.X.x

 ** _22 mars_**

Quand Mihaël gara le 4x4 de Sian devant la maison de son père, il ne rata pas le tremblement de son amie qui semblait endormie à côté de lui. Fronçant les sourcils, il glissa sa main sur son front avant de l'écarter vivement quand elle se redressa, sa main droite sertie de griffes et prête à se défendre. Il la regarda jeter un œil autour d'elle, perdue, avant de se détendre et de passer sa main dans sa nuque lentement, déglutissant tout en s'excusant dans un grognement. Alors qu'elle lui signifiait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas d'un simple reniflement, il remarqua une silhouette dans l'ombre, ainsi qu'une odeur qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître pour l'avoir souvent sentie sur son acolyte.

\- Peter t'attend à la forêt, tu devrais aller le voir pendant que je rentre voir ton père.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui serra le cœur, mais il lutta pour ne pas lui montrer son inquiétude et sa tristesse : elle aurait encore été capable de prendre ça pour de la pitié. Se contentant de récupérer les clés, il sortit de l'habitacle avant de prendre une caisse sur la plage arrière et de se diriger vers l'entrée, laissant la jeune femme le dévisager avec attention, avant de prendre le chemin inverse pour s'approcher de la forêt, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son treillis. Alors qu'elle s'arrêtait à quelques mètres pour scruter l'obscurité, elle vit le loup se décaler de derrière un tronc pour s'approcher d'elle, et elle ne réussit pas à retenir le tremblement de ses épaules. Quand enfin ils furent face à face, ils se dévisagèrent un instant, perdus, avant qu'il ne traverse l'espace qui les séparait pour l'enlacer vivement, une main allant immédiatement se caller dans sa nuque avec l'espoir secret de ne trouver aucune nouvelle cicatrice qui tendrait à prouver qu'il n'avait pas rêvé mais qu'il avait simplement ressenti la même chose qu'elle.

\- J'ai eu peur de te perdre.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant plutôt de lui rendre son étreinte en enfouissant son visage dans son cou, ses doigts se serrant autour du pull qu'il portait dans l'espoir que l'odeur soit suffisante pour chasser les images qui la hantaient depuis trois jours.

\- Sian, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et qu'est-ce-que c'est que toutes ces marques ?

Au lieu de répondre, elle enfouit un peu plus son visage contre la peau du lycanthrope, luttant contre ses larmes alors que ses souvenirs revenaient cruellement la torturer. Ne comprenant pas le manque de répondant de la cadette, Peter lui prit les mains pour l'écarter, se plongeant dans ses yeux whisky dans l'espoir d'y trouver une réponse quelconque.

\- Sian, je t'en prie, parle-moi. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé comment tu as eu tes cicatrices, je pensais que tu m'en parlerais de toi-même, mais là j'ai besoin de savoir, de comprendre !

Elle se tendit à ces mots et il put presque voir ses yeux se durcir en même temps que ses muscles. Se dégageant d'un geste sec, elle le défia nerveusement en grondant, se reculant comme si elle se sentait en danger. Ne comprenant pas la raison d'un tel comportement, l'homme se rapprocha, jusqu'à ce qu'elle grogne véritablement, le dissuadant de faire un pas de plus dans sa direction.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il se figea à ce simple mot, la regardant avec effarement. Elle n'avait pas compris ? Fronçant les sourcils tant cette donnée lui semblait improbable, le loup se rapprocha à nouveau, ses yeux brillant légèrement alors qu'il levait les mains dans l'espoir de l'apaiser.

\- Tu l'ignores donc vraiment ?

Un nouveau feulement lui répondit alors qu'elle grognait de plus belle, ses poings se serrant et se desserrant dans l'espoir de calmer son énervement grandissant. Il pouvait sentir sa peur au moins autant que son incompréhension et ce fut suffisant pour lui faire réaliser que non, elle n'avait vraiment pas compris ce qui était en train de se dérouler depuis leur première rencontre. Alors il s'immobilisa, laissant ses bras retourner de chaque côté de son corps, avant de lancer, comme si ses mots étaient l'expression même du désespoir.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi, Sian. J'ai eu peur, c'est pour ça que je veux comprendre !

Il sentit la tension et la colère remplacer la peur et l'incompréhension alors qu'elle voutait légèrement ses épaules, comme si elle était prête à attaquer. Fronçant les sourcils, Peter se recula avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus sous forme humaine, ses émotions ayant pris le pas sur son contrôle.

\- Sian…

Un grondement menaçant l'empêcha de s'approcher, le clouant même sur place, et c'est impuissant qu'il la regarda s'enfuir en courant vers la maison de son père, ne jetant même pas un regard vers lui. Et tandis que l'odeur du désespoir emplissait ses narines, il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, et il grimaça en se rendant compte que la seule odeur qui la parvenait n'était pas celle de la jeune femme, mais plutôt et uniquement la sienne.

Quand Sian passa la porte d'entrée de la maison du shérif, elle fut coupée dans son élan par deux bras qui l'enlacèrent étroitement. Peinant à réaliser ce qui se passait, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, jusqu'à ce que Mihaël apparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, souriant doucement, comme s'il cherchait à l'apaiser.

\- J'ai eu peur, Sissi… Tellement peur que tu ne reviennes pas.

Réalisant lentement qu'elle était à l'abri, la jeune femme répondit à l'étreinte de son paternel, enfouissant même son visage dans son épaule avec l'espoir que ses larmes passeraient inaperçues. Et si quelqu'un s'en rendit compte, il ne dit rien, se contentant de lui sourire tendrement en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux doucement.

\- Vous voulez bien me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Mihaël acquiesça en les précédant dans le salon, décapsulant deux bières qu'il leur tendit quand ils s'assirent dans le canapé, avant de s'en ouvrir une troisième pour lui. Stiles n'était pas à la maison ce soir, soirée DVD chez Scott d'après le Shérif, et il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une mauvaise idée. Prenant doucement la boite qui trainait au sol, il l'ouvrit pour en sortir une amulette qu'il déposa sur la table basse. Aussitôt, Sian se tendit et grimaça avant de détourner son regard pour fixer les photos accrochées aux murs derrière elle.

\- Nous avons été attaqués.

Elle frissonna à ces mots : ils rendaient tout plus réel : la douleur, les cris… même la mort. Elle déglutit en se souvenant de la façon dont ses cervicales s'étaient brisées sous l'impulsion de la sorcière et elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de réprimer le frisson de dégoût qui la traversa. Remarquant son manège, son père l'enlaça doucement avant de reporter son attention sur Mihaël.

\- C'était lui ?

Comprenant qu'il souhaitait parler du goravass, Mihaël secoua négativement la tête, sortant deux baguettes brisées de la caisse qu'il referma d'un coup de pied. Les morceaux de bois s'étaient brisés dans leur lutte mais il avait pris soin de les récupérer, ainsi que l'amulette qu'il avait arraché à la sorcière qui avait brisé la nuque de la chasseuse, espérant en retirer suffisamment d'information pour contrer une nouvelle attaque.

\- Non, des sorcières à sa solde. La réunion à laquelle nous avions été conviés était un piège. Elles nous sont tombées dessus et je n'ai rien pu faire.

Sian releva la tête à ces mots et lui adressa un sourire légèrement mélancolique mais tendre. Se redressant à son tour, elle prit l'amulette dans sa main avant d'en effleurer les contours, réveillant la douleur dans sa tête. Elle gronda quand les images réveillées vinrent flotter devant ses yeux, cependant, elle continua son observation, laissant son pouce épouser chacune des courbes de la pièce ronde.

\- Comment ça, vous n'avez rien pu faire ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux à la question de son père, déglutissant légèrement avant de reposer l'objet sur la table pour fixer son paternel avec un sérieux qu'il lui avait rarement vu dans son adolescence, sauf quand elle était atteinte d'apraxie du langage.

\- Elle m'a brisé la nuque.

L'homme se tendit à ces mots, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes qu'il ne s'autorisa pas à verser. Grimaçant un peu plus, il se redressa à son tour pour fixer les deux chasseurs, hésitant entre les féliciter d'être revenus ou alors hurler sur Mihaël de ne pas avoir pu protéger sa fille. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prendre une décision, l'homme sourit légèrement, comme s'il trouvait une étincelle de lumière dans l'ombre.

\- Au moins, nous avons un avantage maintenant : la morsure qu'il t'a faite n'a plus le moindre pouvoir. Tu vas à nouveau pouvoir t transformer pour l'affronter.

* * *

 ** _Posté le 4 mai.  
_**

 ** _Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je suis passée assez rapidement sur certains points concernnt Sian et Mihaël, qui ils sont, comment ils ont eu leurs pouvoirs et comment/pourquoi ils ont évolué... mais c'était volontaire de ma part puisque ceci est une mini-fic, et que je veux laisser du suspense pour la suite. Toutefois, je dévoilerai un peu plus de mes personnages au cours des deux chapitres suivants, puis éventuellement dans des bonus qui consisteront en une série de flash-back. Toutefois, rien n'est décidé et surtout, rien n'est encore écrit. Donc vous devrez être patients ;)  
_**

 ** _Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis ! Je vous dit à très bientôt pour la suite._**

 ** _Lyana._**


	4. Chapitre 3 - A Debussy dialogue

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Me revoilà avec un nouveau capitre plein de révélations en tous genre. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ! Nhésitez pas à me donner votre avis surtout ;)**_

 _ **Le titre est tiré d'une chanson de Nightwish que j'aime particulièrement (Edema Ruh de l'album Endless Forms Most Beautiful), je trouvais qu'il collait parfaitement avec le thème de ce troisième volume.**_

 _ **RàR :**_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri : Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Je me suis dit qu'un petit plongeon dans la vie de Sian avant l'action permettrait de mieux cerner mon personnage, il semblerait que j'ai eu raison :) Tu vas avoir l'explication de ce lien dans ce chapitre (et dans le suivant mais je ne t'en dis pas plus, si ce n'est que ton impression est la bonne, c'était le calme avant la tempête). J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes, car tu vas avoir un nouvel aperçu de son travail disons... musclé. ;)**_

 _ **Alors d'ici le prochain chapitre, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et j'espère que vous aimerez !  
**_

* * *

 _A Debussy dialogue between wind and roaring see…_

 ** _05 avril_**

Peter soupira longuement en refermant le livre qu'il tentait de lire depuis plus d'une heure, sans succès. Dans le salon du loft, il entendait la meute de Scott discuter avec son neveu à propos du cauchemar qu'il avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt. Ou plus exactement, dix-huit jours plus tôt. De là où il était, c'est-à-dire enfermé à double tour dans sa chambre afin d'être certain de ne pas être dérangé, il pouvait sentir l'incompréhension et l'inquiétude de son Alpha, émotions qui ne firent qu'élargir ses lèvres en un sourire carnassier et moqueur. Il devait bien avouer que depuis le jour où Sian s'était enfuie en lui faisant comprendre, à grand renfort de grondements et feulements agressifs, de ne plus s'approcher d'elle, il était d'une humeur massacrante. Stiles avait même été jusqu'à dire qu'il était encore pire, socialement parlant, que Derek le jour où Scott et lui l'avaient rencontré dans la forêt deux ans plus tôt. Cette remarque l'avait fait ricaner, même s'il devait avouer qu'il avait été touché : être éloigné de la chasseuse était plus difficile qu'il l'aurait d'abord cru.

\- Peter, laisse-moi entrer !

L'ancien Alpha fou sortit de ses pensées quand Derek frappa un peu plus fort sur la porte de sa chambre, haussant le ton dans l'espoir de suffisamment l'intimider. Grognant pour bien marquer sa désapprobation d'être dérangé, le loup alla déverrouiller la porte, n'attendant même pas que son neveu entre pour retourner s'asseoir dans le fauteuil installé près de la fenêtre où il avait passé son après-midi.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu m'veux ?

Derek haussa un sourcil en entendant la voix qui n'avait été qu'un ensemble de borborygmes difficilement compréhensibles pour une ouïe non affutée, et referma le loquet dans son dos avant d'aller prendre place sur la chaise face à son oncle. Attrapant un livre qui trainait sur la bibliothèque aménagée sous la fenêtre, il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de commencer à feuilleter les pages poussiéreuses. Un peu plus et il pourrait rejoindre l'avis de Stiles sur le quota de socialisation de Peter.

\- Bon, tu vas cracher le morceau ?

Sans relever les yeux de l'ouvrage qu'il tenait entre les mains, Derek se racla la gorge, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, avant de simplement soupirer en refermant la couverture d'un coup sec, soulevant un peu de la poussière qui s'y était déposée. Toujours en gardant le regard ailleurs, il reposa le manuscrit pour une prendre un nouveau dont il trouvait le titre plus accrocheur.

\- La meute s'inquiète pour toi… Tu es vraiment irascible depuis deux semaines. Et tu pues la colère, le désespoir et l'apitoiement.

Sans lever les yeux de l'ouvrage qu'il avait repris dans l'unique but de décourager son neveu de tenir la chandelle trop longtemps, l'aîné des Hale grogna en relevant ses lèvres pour dévoiler ses crocs, comme s'il le mettait en garde de ne pas continuer sur cette lancée.

\- Tu sais que si tu as un souci, nous sommes là pour t'aider ? On est une meute.

Cette fois, l'homme leva les yeux au ciel en pouffant ouvertement, avant de poser ses yeux de glace sur son neveu qui avait décidé de le fixer, remarquant qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de paraître intéressé par un des livres d'astronomie qui ornaient l'étagère à sa droite.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il, Derek ? Tu es plutôt loquace aujourd'hui ! Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire…

Sans s'offusquer du ton moqueur, mordant et agressif de son oncle, le loup de naissance se contenta d'hausser les épaules en se levant, remettant chacun des livres à sa place avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée dont il fit sauter le loquet tranquillement. Cependant, alors qu'il allait abaisser la poignée, il tourna à nouveau ses yeux pétillants vers son oncle, lançant une phrase qui ne pouvait pas le laisser indifférent.

\- J'ai des nouvelles de Sian. Des choses qui pourraient t'intéresser.

Peter s'insulta mentalement de s'être laissé avoir à la simple mention du nom de la chasseuse. Grimaçant de plus belle à cette idée, il suivit son neveu jusqu'au salon où il se laissa tomber sur le canapé tout en croisant ses bras sur son ventre dans l'espoir de paraître suffisamment agacé. Loin d'être convaincu – il avait bien vu la lueur d'intérêt et d'inquiétude flotter dans les yeux glacés – Derek le rejoignit avant de prendre une tasse de café encore fumant.

\- Crache le morceau !

Préférant ne pas trop jouer sur sa chance – après tout, Peter était vraiment imbuvable et imprévisible depuis qu'il était rentré de chez les Stilinski deux semaines auparavant – le lycanthrope soupira en reposant sa tasse sur la table basse du salon.

\- Tu n'es pas simplement amoureux de Sian, Peter. Sian est ta Compagne. Au même titre que Stiles est mon Compagnon. Ce n'est pas ta tête qui l'a choisie mais ta partie lupine. C'est ton loup.

L'homme accusa le choc, ne marquant sa surprise qu'en écarquillant légèrement les yeux – et encore, Derek était certain que s'il avait pu s'en empêcher, il l'aurait fait ! – avant de détourner le regard, fixant les vitres salles du loft en feulant, tentant tant bien que mal de garder son loup enfermé au fond de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps vous vous voyez, mais une chose est sûre, votre lien est déjà bien établi. Je doute que tu ais effectué le Rituel, mais le fait que tu ressentes ses émotions, ce qu'elle vit, est une preuve suffisante pour affirmer que vous êtes plus proches que quiconque aurait pu l'imaginer ici.

Peter soupira en se passant la main dans la nuque, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Il était encore en colère par le rejet de la jeune femme, il se sentait encore trahi et impuissant. Son loup hurlait toutes les nuits dans l'espoir de la retrouver et de retrouver la paix qui s'était installée en lui lorsqu'ils se voyaient.

\- Tu crois que j'ai été trop vite ? Tu crois que je n'aurais pas dû lui demander ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? J'ai cru la sentir mourir quand elle était à New York, comment voulait-elle que je ne panique pas ?

L'ancien Alpha se contenta de sourire à son oncle en posant sa main sur son épaule doucement, pressant légèrement ses muscles dans l'espoir de le calmer. Perdu, le plus âgé finit par laisser tomber son masque, fixant son neveu avec désespoir : il ne savait plus comment faire pour gérer les émotions qui le traversaient, ni pour avancer alors qu'elle l'avait repoussé. Comprenant ses doutes, Derek se contenta de lui sourire doucement, préférant ne pas trop parler pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

\- Tu devrais aller la voir. Calmement, à tête reposée, et tu devrais lui parler de ce Lien.

Acquiesçant machinalement, Peter ne broncha pas quand Derek se leva et quitta la pièce, le laissant seul pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui avouer.

x.X.x

 ** _24 avril_**

Peter soupira en prenant les clés de l'appartement de son neveu dans sa main. Non seulement il n'avait trouvé ni le temps ni le courage pour aller parler à Sian, mais en plus, Derek et la meute étaient dans la forêt pour calmer les plus jeunes et ils n'avaient pas jugé nécessaire d'emmener le plus âgé avec eux… Grand bien leur fasse ! pensa le loup tout en faisant tourner la poignée de la porte, pénétrant rageusement dans le loft. A peine eut-il fait le premier pas qu'il sentit un danger s'abattre sur lui, cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Ses yeux prirent une teinte bleue électrique alors que ses canines et ses ongles poussaient, mais avant qu'il n'ait terminé sa transformation, une main empoigna sa gorge, par l'arrière, le bras enroulé autour de ses épaules, alors que cinq griffes pointues se pressaient dans son dos, juste entre ses omoplates. Le souffle légèrement haché – il venait de comprendre que le moindre mouvement lui serait fatal, or il ne voulait pas finir comme Kate Argent –, son loup feulant de rage dans sa poitrine, il ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir de sortir une réplique bien cinglante, quand une voix l'empêcha de prononcer le moindre son.

\- C'est un loup qui m'a donné les cinq premières. Je ne l'ai pas senti venir. Ses griffes se sont enfoncées dans ma chair et l'ont déchirée jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse de douleur. C'est Mihaël qui a tué l'oméga et j'ai dû attendre deux mois avant de pouvoir bouger à nouveau : le loup-garou avait atteint ma colonne et les médecins sont restés prudents quant aux éventuelles lésions de la moelle épinière. C'était ma première mission hors de l'Institut.

Sans laisser le temps au lycanthrope de réagir, son assaillant – qui n'en était plus vraiment un – relâcha son dos pour aller déposer quelque chose de pointu au niveau de sa hanche droite. Fronçant les sourcils, il se tendit quand l'objet qu'il prit pour un poignard s'enfonça légèrement dans sa peau, laissant une perle de sang s'échapper. Mal à l'aise, il tenta de se dégager mais la prise sur sa gorge se raffermit, les griffes métalliques pénétrant très lentement dans ses chairs.

\- Troisième mission : un vampire a cru bon de me poignarder avec le pieu qu'un chasseur adverse tentait de lui enfoncer dans le cœur. Il est mort avant d'avoir eu le temps de le retirer.

La voix chaude et rauque provoqua un frisson le long de l'échine du loup qui ne réussit pas à retenir le grondement que son loup poussa, grisé par la présence de la jeune femme qui refaisait enfin surface.

\- Sian…

Il se mordit la langue pour éviter de laisser échapper un nouveau gémissement – c'était embarrassant, merde ! – alors que l'objet pointu disparaissait de sa hanche pour réapparaître au niveau de sa cuisse, roulant sur son muscle pour laisser une trace rougie qui disparut immédiatement grâce à son facteur de régénération.

\- J'étais sur une intervention en solo. On devait arrêter un ponte de la Triade mais le secteur n'avait pas été suffisamment sécurisé. Un des hommes de main de l'homme qu'on voulait arrêter a ouvert le feu sur Mihaël. Je me suis pris la balle de la cuisse à sa place.

Peter grimaça en comprenant que les marques n'étaient pas uniquement dues à son activité de Chasseur et il se demanda ce qu'il se serait passé si elle n'avait jamais quitté Beacon Hills, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas eu à souffrir autant. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot à voix haute, il sentit quelque chose lui entailler l'oreille. Il gronda, agressif, avant de sentir la langue de la policière récolter le sang doucement, son souffle créant une série de frissons sur sa peau.

\- Un griffon. J'ai sauvé ma tête en plongeant d'une falaise, il n'a eu le temps que de me mordre l'oreille. Au moins, je n'ai pas eu à payer le perceur.

Il retint un sourire devant la désinvolture contenue dans la voix de la plus jeune, se contentant de rester immobile quand la main griffue descendit le long de sa taille pour s'arrêter sur sa cuisse, effectuant un arc de cercle vers l'intérieur de la jambe, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus du genou.

\- Un Cellion ** _(1)_**. C'était une mission au Pérou. Nous devions éliminer un oméga qui semait la terreur dans la montagne. J'ai manqué de vigilance et ais été mise à terre. Il a tenté de faire de ma jambe son repas. Quand Mihaël nous a retrouvés, j'avais la jambe lacérée, mais un des crocs du cellion pend aujourd'hui au bout d'un de mes colliers.

L'homme frissonna à cette pensée, réalisant lentement à quel point la jeune femme, qui avait pourtant l'air si inoffensive, pouvait être dangereuse. Toujours immobile, son loup attendant patiemment la suite des explications, il ferma les yeux quand elle posa la pulpe de ses doigts sur son front, descendant lentement jusqu'à son menton, tout en laissant ses griffes traverser le dos du loup en diagonale. Quand elle posa ses lèvres sur son épaule, à l'endroit exact où une morsure s'étalait sur son propre corps, Peter se demanda si elle allait vraiment tenter de refermer ses dents sur sa peau. Cependant, elle n'en fit rien, se contentant de s'éloigner légèrement pour parler.

\- Un Dracofère ** _(2)_** terrorisait le Nord des Etats-Unis il y a quelques mois. Après qu'il ait exterminé une meute complète, Mihaël et moi avons été dépêchés sur place. Nous avons suivi sa trace jusqu'à Los Angeles où il a été tué par un Alpha dont il a contaminé le sang. Nous avons traqué le loup jusqu'au Nord de Beacon Hills où il a bien failli nous tuer tous les deux. Etant immunisée contre ce poison à cause de tous ceux qui courent déjà dans mes veines, c'est moi qui l'ai affronté.

Peter ferma les yeux en déglutissant quand elle s'éloigna de son dos. Un moment, il crut qu'elle allait partir, mais elle se contenta de le contourner pour se dresser face à lui, le fixant avec attention de ses yeux whisky. Toute trace de peur ou de colère avait déserté l'organisme de la plus jeune, et Peter en ressentait les effets, ayant de plus en plus de mal à contenir son loup – que la pleine lune rendait encore plus sauvage – qui ne désirait qu'une chose : se jeter sur la Chasseuse pour la faire sienne.

\- Alors, _mon loup_ , est-tu certain de toujours aimer la tueuse que tu as face à toi ?

S'il fut offusqué de la voir se qualifier de cette façon, il n'en montra rien, se contentant plutôt de s'approcher pour crocheter sa main griffue dans sa nuque : il aurait tout le temps le lendemain matin pour lui prouver qu'il ne la considérait ni comme dangereuse pour lui, ni comme une tueuse. Ne quittant pas ses yeux, il s'approcha lentement, notant mentalement qu'elle venait d'ôter ses dernières armes, avant de se pencher pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes, juste assez pour le frustrer et lui faire perdre la tête.

\- Plus que jamais.

Et il l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de répondre, déchirant sa lèvre inférieure de ses canines dans la précipitation, avant de la plaquer contre le mur en la soulevant alors que les vêtements tombaient à terre, en lambeaux.

x.X.x

 ** _26 avril_**

Quand Peter se réveilla ce matin-là, ce fut pour trouver Sian assise sur une chaise devant la fenêtre. Une jambe repliée contre sa poitrine, l'autre pendant dans le vide, son bras appuyé sur son genou, sa main griffue tombant dans le vide et le visage baigné dans la lumière matinale, elle était tout simplement magnifique aux yeux du loup. Remarquant le réveil de son amant, la jeune femme se leva tranquillement, laissant la chemise trop large qu'elle avait enfilée pour ne pas prendre froid tomber sur ses épaules tranquillement alors qu'elle grimpait sur le lit pour s'asseoir sur les cuisses du plus âgé, se penchant ensuite pour se blottir contre lui doucement.

\- Reposé, _mon loup_ ?

A l'entente du surnom affectueux, Peter sourit et son loup ronronna de contentement, si fort qu'il se demanda comment la jeune femme faisait pour ne pas l'entendre. Glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux blancs, il releva son visage pour l'embrasser chastement avant de laisser sa tête retomber en arrière sur l'oreiller.

\- Toujours quand j'ai le plaisir de passer ma nuit à tes côtés.

Il vit les joues de la plus jeune rougir légèrement avant qu'elle ne frotte son nez contre le torse du plus âgé, fermant les yeux en se blottissant un peu plus dans l'étau rassurant de ses bras. Laissant ses doigts errer sous la chemise, Peter remonta jusqu'à sa nuque, effleurant doucement les vieilles cicatrices qui barraient sa nuque. Il lui restait encore beaucoup de questions à lui poser, mais il préférait y aller en douceur, le souvenir des trois semaines passées seul était encore frais dans sa mémoire.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je pense à quelque chose ?

Elle rit en relevant légèrement la tête pour l'observer, laissant le bout de ses doigts effleurer sa joue doucement. Il souffla légèrement avant de pouffer gentiment : elle commençait à le connaître trop bien pour son propre bien. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus rien lui cacher.

\- Ton front est toujours plissé quand tu réfléchis.

Amusé par l'explication, il roula sur le côté, renversant Sian pour se mettre au-dessus d'elle avant de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux qu'il étala comme une auréole autour de son visage. Quand elle posa ses mains sur son torse, lui lançant ce qu'il appelait son « regard de chasseuse » bien qu'il soit plus mutine t tendre que quand elle s'apprêtait à tuer quelqu'un, il finit par baisser les armes.

\- Je me demandais pourquoi tu étais revenue. Pourquoi tu étais partie aussi d'ailleurs.

\- J'ai…

Elle soupira avant de passer sa main dans sa nuque, comme si elle cherchait ses mots. Surpris de l'expression si inhabituelle qu'elle affichait, le lycanthrope se redressa, la fixant en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Décidément, ses réactions étaient vraiment imprévisibles, dignes d'une Stilinski.

\- Quand nous nous sommes fait attaquer à New York, les sorcières ont réveillé des souvenirs enfouis depuis des années. Des souvenirs que je m'étais efforcée d'oublier. J'étais complètement sous le choc, comme il y a onze ans et… Tes mots m'ont effrayée. J'ai eu l'impression de revivre mon cauchemar et j'ai paniqué.

Acquiesçant lentement, Peter se mordit la langue pour retenir les mille questions qui se pressaient dans sa tête. Ne semblant pas se rendre compte de l'inconfort de son amant – compagnon ? – qui s'était dégagé pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle, Sian se redressa, frottant légèrement ses bras avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre de la chambre pour observer le soleil qui se levait lentement, baignant le loft dans une lumière chaude.

\- Je n'ai jamais parlé de mes blessures, à personne. Mihaël ne compte pas vraiment puisqu'il était avec moi presque à chaque fois que j'ai été blessée, m'accompagnant dans chacune de mes missions comme il l'avait promis à ma mère, mais en dehors de lui, personne ne sait. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un très enclin à faire confiance et à confier mes secrets. L'unique fois où je l'ai fait, ça s'est terminé par un viol, une tentative de suicide et une apraxie du langage qui a duré près de quatre mois. Alors quand tu m'as dit que tu étais amoureux de moi, que tu voulais me comprendre, j'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver face à un fantôme et je suis partie.

Enregistrant lentement les informations, Peter s'approcha de la jeune femme doucement, entièrement nu, et vint l'enlacer doucement, avant de presser ses lèvres contre sa tempe dans une tentative de réconfort. Appréciant le geste, la chasseuse se retourna lentement pour venir enrouler ses bras autour de la nuque du plus âgé, frottant son nez contre le sien avant de l'embrasser chastement.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends ce que tu as traversé il y a onze ans, je ne le pourrais jamais, mais… je peux t'affirmer que je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

Il n'eut pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'elle souriait, ton son corps irradiant de confiance alors qu'elle déposait sa tête contre son épaule pour observer le lever de soleil tranquillement. Les rayons dansèrent sur la peau de ses jambes avant de s'attarder sur le tissu qui couvrait ses épaules, puis de remonter vers leurs visages.

\- Je sais, Peter. C'est pour ça que je suis revenue.

Et cette fois, l'homme ne chercha pas à retenir le grondement de satisfaction de son loup, se penchant pour mordiller légèrement le cou de sa compagne. Lentement, il desserra ses mains jointes dans le dos de Sian pour les faire glisser sous la chemise, la remontant légèrement pour venir poser ses mains sur ses fesses, la pressant contre sa virilité qui commençait à se réveiller. Seulement, avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Derek qui resta en arrêt devant l'image que donnait le couple.

\- Peter, je suis heureux que tu te sois réconcilié avec elle, mais sérieusement, si tu pouvais éviter de t'exhiber comme ça, ça m'arrangerait vraiment !

La voix cinglante fut suffisante pour faire pouffer Sian qui s'éloigna légèrement en se félicitant d'avoir fermé la chemise après l'avoir mise en se réveillant, laissant Peter se retourner pour fixer son neveu, n'esquissant pas le moindre geste pour cacher sa nudité ou son excitation présente.

\- Tu vois ce que je devais subir quand Stiles et toi avez commencé à sortir ensemble !

Ne s'offusquant pas de cette découverte – après tout, leurs odeurs étaient si étroitement mêlées qu'il aurait fallu être privé de tous ses sens pour ne pas s'en rendre compte – la chasseuse s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil situé près de la fenêtre, croisant ses jambes en observant le duel entre les deux Hale.

\- Ce n'est pas comparable… gronda Derek.

\- Si ça l'est ! Et puis, contrairement à toi, mon cher neveu préféré, je n'étais pas sur le point d'honorer ma compagne dans le salon ou sur la table de la cuisine mais dans ma chambre. Si tu ne voulais pas être surpris, tu n'avais qu'à frapper, ou ouvrir tes narines pour sentir l'odeur de sexe qui se dégageait de cette pièce.

Laissant l'ancien Alpha lever les yeux au ciel, Peter retourna vers Sian, allant même jusqu'à laisser à son loup un peu plus de liberté pour que l'odeur de désir se fasse plus forte, avant de l'embrasser furieusement, espérant que ce serait suffisant pour avoir la paix.

\- C'était justement pour ça que je venais… Réunion de la meute dans une heure. Les connaissant, ils seront là en avance. Si tu ne veux pas qu'ils découvrent le pot-aux-roses, tu ferais mieux d'aérer, de te laver, et de la laisser partir au travail où John doit déjà l'attendre.

Ces informations suffirent à faire revenir les deux amants sur terre. Echangeant un regard à mi-chemin entre la déception de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin et la crainte d'être découverts, les deux amants se séparèrent avant de chercher leurs vêtements abandonnés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Après s'être rapidement rhabillée, Sian attrapa les clés de sa voiture avant d'embrasser chastement Peter et de suivre Derek jusqu'au salon.

\- Je suis heureux que ça aille mieux entre vous, il était vraiment imbuvable.

Elle sourit légèrement à ces mots, imaginant parfaitement la scène, avant de quitter le loft en lui adressant un petit signe de la main, se dépêchant de rentrer chez elle pour prendre une bonne douche avant de se rendre au bureau de son père.

x.X.x

 ** _12 mai_**

Peter échangea un regard nerveux avec son neveu quand ce dernier gara sa camaro devant l'immeuble où habitait Sian. La voiture banalisée du Shérif était déjà là, tout comme la moto de Mihaël : ils étaient les derniers à arriver.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle nous veut ?

Seul un grognement répondit à la question de Peter qui se mua à nouveau dans un silence inhabituel en gravissant les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage. En tête, Derek sonna et pénétra dans l'appartement dès que le Shérif ouvrit.

\- Que se passe-t-il, John ?

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant d'ouvrir la marche jusqu'au salon où les deux lycans découvrirent Mihaël à moitié conscient sur le canapé, son bras droit en sang. De la sueur perlait sur son front alors qu'il peinait à garder conscience. Agenouillée près de lui, Sian était occupée à nettoyer la plaie doucement, tandis que Chris Argent maintenait tant bien que mal le corps de son ami parcouru de soubresauts violents.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce carnage ? s'écria l'ancien Alpha.

Elle tourna la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants et sourit en les reconnaissants, leur adressant un sourire fatigué. Laissant son père reprendre momentanément sont travail, elle s'approcha de Peter pour l'embrasser chastement avant de saluer Derek d'un petit signe du menton, hésitant encore sur la façon dont le saluer. Une marque encore sanglante traversait son plexus cardiaque mais elle ne semblait guère douloureuse, la chasseuse l'ayant même complètement oubliée.

\- Sian, je crois que vous nous devez quelques explications…

A l'entente de la voix menaçante de son neveu, Peter gronda en passant un bras autour de la taille de sa compagne, montrant ses crocs dans l'intention de la protéger. Souriant légèrement face à cette attitude, la plus jeune le rassura d'un regard avant de retourner vers le canapé, les invitant à la suivre. S'écartant du blessé dont la plaie était désormais propre, John alla jusqu'à la cuisine pour chercher quelques bières avant de revenir prendre place près des lycanthropes.

\- Mihaël était en train de faire sa ronde pendant que je terminais d'étudier un dossier au bureau quand il a été attaqué. La concentration de pouvoirs surnaturels est si forte à Beacon Hills qu'il est difficile de détecter certains mouvements, c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas senti le Mal qui grouillait sous ses pieds.

L'homme gémit quand elle ôta ses doigts de son corps, les levant devant elle en fermant les yeux. Une lumière douce s'échappa des mains jointes alors qu'elle soufflait quelques mots en une langue que personne d'autre que Mihaël comprit, puis se divisa en deux boules lumineuses quand elle les écarta. Rapidement, les boules grandirent, l'une devenant orange tandis que l'autre se teintait de vert, avant de se métamorphoser en deux petits animaux assez semblables à des renards si on ne tenait pas compte du fin cartilage couvert de fourrure qui partait du front de l'un et des oreilles de l'autres. Après s'être secoués comme s'ils se réveillaient après un long sommeil, le vert fila vers la plaie qu'il commença à lécher doucement, tandis que l'autre venait se coucher en boule sur le torse du chasseur qui s'élevait encore de façon erratique.

\- Des Mileïs _ **(3)**_ … Je les invoque quand l'un d'entre nous est blessé trop gravement et que nous ne pouvons pas l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Laissant les deux petites créatures faire leur œuvre, Sian finit par se redresser et s'emparer d'une bière qu'elle décapsula sur le coin de la table basse avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur un des fauteuils, face aux trois hommes qui la fixaient d'un air ébahis, près de son père qui déposa aussitôt une main sur son épaule.

\- Mihaël a été attaqué par un Lambos ** _(4)_**. C'est une créature sous-terraine très dangereuse qui ne remonte à la surface que lorsqu'elle a trouvé une proie. S'il ne m'avait pas appelée pour avoir un peu de renfort, il aurait été tué et englouti…

\- Qu'est devenu ce… Lambos ?

Sian leva la tête vers son père en sortant une photo d'un des dossiers disposés sous la table afin qu'ils voient de quelle créature elle parlait. Le souffle légèrement rauque, elle lança un coup d'œil à son équipier qui avait cessé de se débattre, sa plaie se refermant lentement grâce aux bons soins du petit renard.

\- Je l'ai tué.

Le silence tomba à ces mots alors que le regard whisky de la jeune femme se perdait un instant dans le vide. La gorge nouée, elle hésita avant de continuer, passant sa main sur son front dans l'espoir de chasser la fatigue qui grandissait en elle : utiliser ses pouvoirs dans son état n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire.

\- Avant de s'évanouir, Mihaël m'a avoué qu'il avait compris ce que recherchait le goravass. C'est pour ça que je vous ai fait venir. Je ne veux pas en parler à la meute car Scott ne pourra pas s'empêcher de vouloir intervenir et Stiles… Stiles ne sera pas capable de faire la part des choses entre ce que je lui dis et ce qu'il ressent à mon égard.

Chris échangea un regard avec Derek à ces mots : son choix de confident était surprenant puisque dans la hiérarchie des Argent, Chris n'avait aucun pouvoir décisionnel, et en ce qui concernait les loups, ni Peter ni Derek n'étaient des Alphas. Ils ne pourraient donc rien faire.

\- Je ne vous ai pas faits venir pour mettre au point un plan d'action, ça, je le ferai avec Mihaël quand il sera rétabli et uniquement avec lui car c'est notre combat. Non, si je vous ai choisi vous, c'est parce que j'ai confiance en vous, et que je sais que ces informations ne sortiront pas de cet appartement si vous tenez à la vie de vos proches.

Derek fronça les sourcils à ces mots : ils sonnaient comme une menace. Voyant un éclat brillant traverser ses pupilles, Peter sauta sur ses pieds en grondant, menaçant, alors que John soupirait longuement : il avait déjà eu du mal à gérer Derek avant qu'il ne revendique son fils, mais si Peter devait s'y mettre, il n'avait aucune chance d'en voir un jour le bout.

\- Calmez-vous ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le goravass est dangereux. Mais je connais votre puissance, peut-être même mieux encore que vous. Mais surtout, vous êtes des adultes, contrairement à Scott et sa meute. Vous n'avez pas la même impulsivité et si je vous en parle, je sais que vous saurez faire face à ce qui se prépare, vous saurez protéger la meute et l'empêcher de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Chris et John pouffèrent légèrement à ces mots alors que Derek levait les yeux au ciel en soupirant – c'était bien une Stilinski, avec ses jeux de mots pourris ! – et que Peter ricanait légèrement en haussant un sourcil, l'air de dire « Tu viens vraiment de dire ça ? ». Esquissant un léger sourire amusé, Serah se releva pour s'approcher de Mihaël, laissant le petit renard orange lui grimper sur les épaules pour s'enrouler autour de sa nuque doucement, laissant sa queue effleurer la coupure qui suintait encore légèrement.

\- Tu sais que la meilleure personne capable de monter des plans dans la meute est Stiles, pas vrai ?

Un sourire mélancolique étira les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle acquiesçait lentement, sa main trouvant d'elle-même la tête du Mileïs qui émit un léger ronronnement appréciateur. Se sentant quelque peu jaloux de l'attention apportée à la créature, Peter s'approcha et s'assit près de John, l'attirant à sa suite avant d'enrouler bras et jambes autour d'elle de manière possessive, ce qui amena un rire parmi les spectateurs.

\- Évidemment que je le sais, mais Stiles ne m'écoutera pas. Or si nous voulons avoir une chance de vaincre ce nécromancien, il faut à tout prix éviter d'être impulsif ou rancunier. C'est ce qu'il attend, il se nourrit des émotions négatives, de la peur, et je sais que vous seuls avez la capacité de tenir des adolescents loin de ce traquenard.

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir et heureux d'avoir un moyen de tenir sa fille éloignée du danger – manquer de la voir tuée par les Oni lui avait suffit – Chris se leva et acquiesça lentement, s'approchant pour parcourir le dossier déposé sur la table rapidement. Derek, lui, hésita, se demandant s'il serait capable de mentir à Stiles, avant de finalement soupirer en se levant pour imiter le chasseur, plongeant son nez dans les dossiers.

\- Tu pourras compter sur nous.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Mihaël qui était toujours évanoui sur son canapé, son Mileïs vert désormais couché sur son torse pour reprendre des forces, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de répondre, ses yeux assombris par une colère sourde mais le soulagement transpirant à travers chacun de ses muscles.

\- Merci.

Le Chasseur se contenta de lui sourire avant de commencer à parler à voix basse à Derek. Terminant sa bière, Sian se laissa reposer contre le torse de son compagnon, gardant ses yeux fixés sur le Mileïs encore endormir en boule sur son ami. Seulement, alors qu'elle poussait un long soupire où se mêlaient soulagement et fatigue, Peter sembla se souvenir de quelque chose d'important.

\- Sissi, il y a presque deux mois, je t'ai entendu parler de quelque chose… Tu as parlé de Stiles, et du Nogitsune. Tu as dit que s'il était en vie, c'était grâce à toi…

Elle se tendit à ces mots et presque immédiatement, le Mileïs vert se leva pour venir la rejoindre, feulant alors que ses poils se hérissaient lentement sur son dos. Le calmant d'un grondement qui sembla très animal au goût des Hale, Sian hésita, lançant un regard à son père pour savoir si elle devait, ou non, révéler ce secret.

\- Sissi, je crois que Derek a le droit de savoir, tu sais…

A l'entente de son nom, le loup releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils, s'approchant en deux enjambées pour empoigner la veste qu'elle portait encore, la soulevant légèrement en humant son odeur. Peur, appréhension, tristesse et colère… il gronda un peu plus face à ce cocktail déplaisant.

\- Sian.

Loin d'être impressionnée par l'aura dangereuse du lycanthrope, la chasseuse se contenta de soupirer en se dégageant. D'un geste ample de la main, elle lui intima de s'asseoir, passant doucement sa main dans sa nuque.

\- Stiles n'aurait pas dû survivre à l'extraction du Nogitsune. Aucun humain ne l'a jamais fait. J'étais peut-être à l'autre bout du monde mais je n'en gardais pas moins un œil sur ma famille. Je… pour empêcher Stiles de mourir, je lui ai transféré mon énergie. Comme Claudia avant moi.

Surpris par l'aveu et mal-à-l'aise par rapport à sa réaction un peu trop violence, Derek relâcha sa veste, la laissant se rasseoir près de Peter en soupirant. Seulement, alors qu'elle caressait les petits renards dans l'espoir de calmer leurs ardeurs belliqueuses à l'encontre du lycanthrope. Une voix pâteuse et rauque s'éleva dans leur dos, les faisant tous sursauter.

\- C'est donc pour ça qu'il a pu te mordre…

Sian sursauta et se redressa vivement pour fixer Mihaël qui la dévisageait avec un mélange de tristesse et de mélancolie, son bras blessé pendant encre dans le vide comme s'il espérait la toucher alors qu'elle était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Esquissant un sourire triste, elle le rejoignit et s'assit à côté de lui, vérifiant que sa plaie était bien refermée.

\- Tu t'en es toujours douté, pas vrai ?

Un simple sourire lui répondit et elle pouffa légèrement, ses épaules s'affaissant de soulagement de le savoir réveillé et en vie. Sur ce coup-là, elle avait bien cru le perdre. Lisant cette réflexion au fond des yeux whisky qui n'avaient plus le moindre secret pour lui, Mihaël ne retint pas son sourire triste en lui prenant doucement la main.

\- Comme moi le jour où tu as été enlevée par le goravass.

x.X.x

 ** _24 mai_**

Peter gronda en se laissant retomber à côté de Sian. La respiration encore hachée, il sourit quand elle vint se blottir contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule dans l'espoir de trouver rapidement le sommeil. Alors qu'il entendait les battements de son cœur se ralentir, en écho à sa respiration, il tourna sur le côté pour l'observer.

\- Sissi, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose…

Elle grogna légèrement quand il la tira des songes mais secoua légèrement la tête pour lui indiquer qu'elle l'écoutait, même si elle gardait les yeux fermés. Fixant son propre regard au-delà du corps de la plus jeune, craignant un peu sa réaction, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer, suivant les conseils de son neveu (après tout, il avait bien un Compagnon reconnu, lui, alors il pouvait bien l'écouter pour une fois !).

\- Tu connais cette vieille légende à propos des Compagnons ? Selon laquelle un loup peut trouver une autre personne à laquelle se lier et passer le reste de ses jours à ses côtés ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Déglutissant nerveusement, le loup hésita avant de finalement soupirer en passant sa main dans sa nuque, prenant une bonne inspiration avant de raffermir légèrement sa main sur la hanche de sa maîtresse.

\- Ce ne sont pas des légendes. Ce lien existe, il est mis en place selon un Rituel durant lequel les deux compagnons – surtout s'ils sont des loups – doivent se mordre pour échanger leurs sangs. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ça ne s'applique pass qu'aux loups, d'ailleurs.

Les lèvres de Sian s'étirèrent légèrement en un sourire quand elle se blottit un peu plus contre le torse de son amant, profitant de sa chaleur qui allait, elle le savait, lui manquer.

\- Je sais, Stiles et Derek sont compagnons.

L'ancien Alpha fou écarquilla les yeux à ces mots avant de dévisager la jeune femme avec attention, ne manquant pas de noter l'amusement non feint qui marquait son visage. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, elle papillonna des yeux avant de lui sourire d'un air un peu plus réveillé, s'écartant pour se redresser en prenant appui sur son bras.

\- Tu vas me demander si je veux faire le Rituel, pas vrai ?

Le loup ne manqua pas la lueur triste au fond des yeux whisky et fronça les sourcils en se redressant, prêt à s'en aller, quand il entendit les battements du cœur de la chasseuse devenir inégaux. Fronçant les sourcils, il posa enfin son regard sur elle, notant le désarroi qui l'habitait. Presque aussitôt, il la ramena contre son torse, l'embrassant tendrement sur la tempe en effectuant des cercles dans son dos pour la calmer.

\- Calme-toi, ce n'est pas grave si tu refuses, je comprends ! Tu es encore jeune alors te retrouver coincée avec un mec de plus de quarante ans, ce n'est pas la gloire…

Il grimaça à chacun de ses mots, son loup hurlant à l'intérieur de lui, soulagé qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir. Seulement, alors qu'il pensait qu'elle serait soulagée, il sentit des larmes tomber inégalement sur son torse. Surpris, il s'écarta avant de la dévisager, penchant sa tête sur le côté dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il ne reçut en réponse qu'un coup de poing dans son torse, trop fort pour être juste une plaisanterie mais pas suffisamment pour lui faire mal.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Peter Hale ! Bien sûr que j'aimerai faire ce Rituel ! Si ce phénomène est puissant pour les loups, tu n'imagines pas ce qu'il représente pour les Gardiens. Non, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais plutôt que je… je ne peux pas.

Elle renifla en s'essuyant les yeux avant de soupirer en balançant sa tête vers l'arrière, les yeux encore pleins de larmes. A cet instant, Peter se fit la réflexion qu'elle ressemblait vraiment à son frère, même si elle semblait avoir un meilleur contrôle de ses émotions, sauf ce soir-là.

\- Mon sang est empoisonné. J'ai été blessée par de nombreuses créatures mais surtout, j'ai été mordue par le goravass. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne me suis pas transformée une seule fois depuis plusieurs mois, ça lui permettrait de… de me manipuler, d'étendre son pouvoir sur ma volonté. D'après Mihaël, comme j'ai été tuée à New York, l'effet de la morsure a été annihilé, mais mon sang reste dangereux. Si tu me mords, tu risques de ne pas survivre. Et puis, tu sais comme moi qu'une fois le Rituel terminé, la perte de son Compagnon est insurmontable…

Écarquillant les yeux à l'implication, Peter s'écarta avant d'empoigner les épaules de la plus jeune, la fixant en fronçant les sourcils, ses crocs s'agrandissant alors que son loup hurlait de rage et de frustration. Comprenant son désarroi, la plus jeune se contenta de sourire en l'embrassant chastement, avant de l'enjoindre à se recoucher, retournant se blottir contre lui.

\- Quand viendra la fin, souviens-toi seulement que je t'ai aimé de toute mon âme et que j'aurais souhaité plus que tout être ta Compagne.

Le loup ne réalisa pas que tandis qu'elle parlait, ses paupières se fermaient, lourdes, comme mues d'une volonté qui leur était propre. Et quand enfin sa respiration se tranquillisa, Sian s'autorisa à vers quelques larmes d'un rouge soutenu alors qu'elle fixait la lumière de la lune à travers la fenêtre : à présent, tout était en marche.

x.X.x

 ** _01 juin_**

Quelque chose clochait. Assise en tailleur sur le lit de Peter, ses cheveux longs attachés sur sa tête grâce à un stylo qu'elle avait piqué dedans, Sian observait les papiers étalés devant elle avec attention. Une chemise de Peter déposée sur les épaules, l'odeur du loup, réconfortante, l'entourant encore bien qu'il soit descendu rejoindre la meute depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure, elle n'arrivait pas à ôter ce mauvais pressentiment qui la tenaillait. Soupirant longuement, elle tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir de se changer les idées en écoutant les conversations des lycanthropes, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant et bientôt, ses yeux retournèrent sur les procès-verbaux que son père avait réussis à subtiliser à son bureau. Chacun parlait d'un évènement surnaturel survenu dans les six mois après son arrivée, et si elle se basait sur les dates, le mouvement s'était clairement accéléré sur le mois de mai. Rien que la semaine précédente, ils avaient décompté plus de douze disparitions dont huit seulement s'étaient résolues par la découverte d'un cadavre. Grognant légèrement, elle se frotta les yeux avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son téléphone. Un message de son père clignotait sur l'écran et elle l'ouvrit en buvant une gorgée du café que lui avait apporté le loup juste avant l'arrivée de la meute. Le texte qui s'afficha était clair et lui vrilla l'estomac, affolant, l'espace d'un instant, les battements de son cœur, lui faisant oublier que sous ses pieds, il y avait sept personnes capables de sentir la moindre de ses émotions.

 **Neuvième corps. Mutilé. Trace d'un pentagramme inversé. JS-**

Fronçant les sourcils, elle se pencha au pied du lit pour chercher un nouveau dossier, l'étalant devant elle dès qu'elle l'eut trouvé. Et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle comprit. Le cœur battant à vive allure, elle se leva en tremblant avant de s'emparer une nouvelle fois de son téléphone. La gorge nouée, elle envoya un message à son père avant de sentir quelqu'un arriver. Fermant les yeux, elle réussit à reconnaître le bruit de la moto de Mihaël et ce fut suffisant pour la convaincre de sortir, et tant pis si toute la meute apprenait pour Peter et elle de cette manière. Changeant rapidement son message pour simplement demander à John de venir, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre en soupirant : la situation était pire qu'ils l'avaient imaginée. Alors qu'elle traversait le couloir pour se rendre vers l'escalier en colimaçon, elle entendit la lourde porte blindée du loft coulisser et aussitôt, les adolescents se redressèrent.

\- Papa ?

Elle reconnut les voix mêlées d'Allison et de Stiles, bientôt rejointes par celle de Peter qui fronça les sourcils en se levant du canapé, lançant un regard vers l'étage supérieur alors que Mihaël s'approchait, le front barré d'un pli soucieux.

\- Mihaël ? Que fais-tu ici.

Cependant, avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de répondre, Sian descendit les escaliers, ne tenant pas compte des regards choqués de la meute qui la dévisageaient avec insistance, se contentant de fixer son ami d'un air sombre que Peter ne lui reconnut pas.

\- On a trouvé un neuvième corps.

Acquiesçant simplement, elle traversa le salon pour rejoindre les nouveaux arrivants avant de leur tendre une feuille sur laquelle étaient griffonnés certains mots. En la trouvant dans les décombres de la salle de réunion où Alexander aurait dû les retrouver, Sian n'y avait d'abord pas prêté attention, pas plus que Mihaël. Mais aujourd'hui, elle comprenait, et cela l'effrayait.

\- Le pentagramme inversé. Il est en train de tenter de L'invoquer !

Chris et Mihaël échangèrent un regard inquiet alors que John observait avec attention la feuille et les gribouillis qui la couvraient : à force de lire les mots laissés par son fils, il commençait à avoir l'habitude des écritures illisibles.

\- Une liche ** _(5)_** ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui alors que Sian se reculait en acquiesçant lentement, l'estomac tellement noué qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir maigri de plusieurs kilos en l'espace de seulement quelques secondes. Elle put voir la terreur se peindre sur le visage des deux chasseurs et elle glissa sa main sur son front pour rabattre ses mèches vers l'arrière avant d'acquiescer lentement.

\- Ses pouvoirs, bien qu'impressionnants, ne sont pas suffisants pour invoquer une liche… Il va chercher à augmenter sa force et quoi de mieux qu'une lune de sang pour y arriver ?

La question rhétorique amena un silence pesant entre les trois nouveaux arrivants. Peinant à suivre la conversation qui se passait sous son nez, Peter s'approcha lentement avant d'enlacer les épaules de sa Compagne doucement, attirant les regards estomaqués de la meute.

\- La lune de sang… Tu veux parler de la lune rouge ? Mais… c'est ce soir !

Sian se retourna pour dévisager Derek qui venait de parler, peinant à réaliser les implications de leurs découvertes. Restant dans les bras de son amant, la Chasseuse se contenta d'acquiescer lentement, son visage trahissant l'angoisse qui l'étreignait. Cependant, avant que quiconque ait put prononcer le moindre mot, Stiles se redressa, foudroyant les cinq personnes qui s'étaient rapprochées de l'entrée – son Compagnon y compris – avant de les pointer tour à tour du doigt.

\- Ok, on reprend tout à zéro ! Déjà, qu'est-ce-que ma tarée de sœur fiche ici, avec les vêtements de ton psychopathe d'oncle sur le dos ? Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire de liche et compagnie ? S'il se passe quelque chose, ça ne devrait pas plutôt être à la meute et à Scott, le vrai Alpha, de s'en charger ? Et finalement, comment as-tu osé mettre papa au courant pour le surnaturel, Sian, tu ne crois pas qu'il était assez en danger avec son boulot de flic ? Bordel mais tu ne sais vraiment que foutre le bordel, toi, tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir !

* * *

 ** _Posté le 16 mai 2016._**

 ** _Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Le dénouement approche à grands pas, avez-vous déjà une idée de ce qui va se passer ? Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et aussi pour me dire vous hypothèses ! ;)_**

 ** _Petites précisions sur les notes du chapitre :_**

 ** _(1) le c_** ** _ellion :_** ** _Il s'agit d'un animal assez semblable à un lion pourvu d'épaisses cornes (comme celles des cerfs) qui vivent dans les montagnes. Mesurant environ 1m30 au garrot, il est capable de transporter de lourdes charges sur son dos et peut déchiqueter ses proies sans difficultés grâce à ses crocs et ses griffes. Agiles, ils n'ont aucun mal à escalader les parois rocheuses pour chasser._**

 ** _(2) le dracofère : Mesurant environ 3m, il s'agit d'un dragon squelettique bidède ne pouvant être invoqué que par une liche(5) ou un nécromancien. Ses principales armes sont ses griffes (mains et pieds) et ses crocs, sans parler de sa queue dotée d'un boulet à pointes._**

 ** _(3) les mileïs : Ce sont des petites créatures à mi-chemin entre le lapin et le renard qui vivent dans les plaines ou les forêts. Friands de baies et de liberté, ils ne se soucient pas de ce qui les entoure. Les plus jeunes et plus curieux s'approcheront des Humains. Ici, je les ai dotés de pouvoirs régénérateurs qui n'étaient pas dans la description originale._**

 ** _(4) le lambos : Il s'agit d'une créature immonde ressemblant à un verre de terre géant avec deux bras et deux jambes, ainsi qu'une gueule géante aux crocs pointus. Vivant sous terre, il est rapide, efficace et souple et ne sort que pour chasser. Sa queue est aussi meurtrière que sa gueule dont les tentacules qui en sortent sont extensibles._**

 ** _(5) la liche : Elle est la plus puissante des morts-vivants, leur Reine. Vivant dans les cimetières, les cryptes ou les cavernes, il s'agit d'un nécromancien corrompu par la magie noire qui a réussi à mener à bien un rituel très complexe et risqué (la majorité des nécromanciens se transforment en goules avant d'avoir terminé le Rituel). Très intelligente, elle possède des pouvoirs et une puissance destructrice hors du commun._**

 _ **Voilà pour ce qui est des précisions annoncées au fil du chapitre ! Toutes ces créatures viennent du Bestiaire de l'Orcande (j'ai trouvé ce site au hasard et j'ai vraiment accroché, il est super bien fait. Si ça vous intéresse, vous trouverez les illustrations dessus).**_

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et je vous dis à bientôt !**_

 _ **Lyana.**_


	5. Chapitre 4 - La fin d'un monde

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je suis navrée de poster ce chapitre avec une semaine de retard, j'ai juste eu de la visite et énormément à faire la semaine passée... Mais pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est le plus long de tous, j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira et éclairera suffisamment vos questions ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et vous attends à la fin du chapitre pour une question très importante !**

 **RàR :**

 **Lesaccrocsdelamerceri : Tu as tout à fait raison à propos de la Liche, et du lien des Compagnons. Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher l'effet de surprise de ce chapitre ;) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre malgré la bonne dose d'émotions qu'il contient. Sur ce, je te dis à tout bientôt, dans l'espoir que cette fin soit à la hauteur de tes attentes.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !  
**

* * *

 _ **La fin d'un monde**_

\- _Ok, on reprend tout à zéro ! Déjà, qu'est-ce-que ma tarée de sœur fiche ici, avec les vêtements de ton psychopathe d'oncle sur le dos ? Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire de liche et compagnie ? S'il se passe quelque chose, ça ne devrait pas plutôt être à la meute et à Scott, le vrai Alpha, de s'en charger ? Et finalement, comment as-tu osé mettre papa au courant pour le surnaturel, Sian, tu ne crois pas qu'il était assez en danger avec son boulot de flic ? Bordel mais tu ne sais vraiment que foutre le bordel, toi, tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir !_

L'annonce de Stiles jeta un froid dans le loft alors que tous les regards se tournaient lentement vers lui. Derek ne cacha ni sa surprise, ni sa tristesse, alors que Peter se contentait de grogner, prêt à fondre sur l'humain insolent si Sian ne l'avait pas retenu. Empêchant John de s'en mêler – chose qu'il rêvait de faire à l'heure actuelle, las des critiques infondées de son fils – elle se dégagea légèrement de l'étreinte de son Compagnon pour faire pleinement face à la meute qui la fixait avec agressivité.

\- Peter est mon Compagnon, j'ai passé la nuit avec lui, voilà la raison pour laquelle je porte ses vêtements. Ensuite, si Scott et sa meute ne sont pas au courant de cette histoire, c'est parce qu'ils ne sont pas assez puissants pour lutter contre cette menace et que c'est le rôle des Gardiens de s'en charger, c'est la règle dans le monde de la magie, Stiles. Et concernant Papa, il a toujours été au courant du surnaturel, c'est même lui qui m'en a parlé la première fois, avant que mes pouvoirs se réveillent.

La réponse froide et sèche de la Chasseuse plomba un peu plus l'ambiance, chacun digérant lentement les informations qu'elle venait de leur livrer. Etant le plus rapide en ce qui concerne la réflexion, Stiles ne perdit pas de temps avant de s'approcher, empoignant la chemise de sa sœur avec force avant de la projeter contre le mur avec une force digne de Derek.

\- Ton Compagnon ? Sérieusement ? Tu t'envoies en l'air avec un taré, toi ? Quoique je devrais plutôt poser la question différemment, Peter, tu sais que celle avec qui tu couches n'est qu'une menteuse, incapable de tenir ses promesses et qui ne sait pas ce que c'est qu'une famille ?

Ne laissant pas le temps au lycanthrope de répondre, il reporta son attention sur sa sœur qui se redressait lentement en époussetant sa chemise d'où tombèrent poussière de béton et quelques gravas qui s'étaient détachés au moment de l'impact.

\- Tu croyais que je ne t'avais pas entendue ce matin-là ? Quand tu es partie, il y a onze ans, tu m'as promis que tu serais toujours là pour moi. Résultat ? Quand ma mère est morte, tu n'es même pas revenue. Je t'ai supplié de revenir mais toi, tu as fait la sourde oreille. Quand j'ai été menacé par ton cher Peter, ou quand j'ai été torturé par une psychopathe, tu n'étais pas là ! Même quand j'ai été possédé par le Nogitsune tu as brillé par ton absence.

Derek tenta d'intervenir mais le regard que posa l'adolescent sur lui suffit à le faire s'immobiliser : jamais, dans ses souvenirs, il n'avait ressenti autant de rage en lui qu'à cet instant précis. C'est donc impuissant qu'il regarda son Compagnon se ruer sur sa sœur pour lui donner un coup de poing dans l'estomac si violent qu'elle en cracha du sang sur le sol.

\- Alors tu vois, toi qui tout à coup a une crise de bonne conscience, toi qui joues au héros, je n'y crois pas. Tu as amené les emmerdes ici, à Beacon Hills, en débarquant avec ton pote chasseur, et la seule chose que tu veux, ce n'est pas nous sauver, c'est juste sauver tes miches. Tu n'en as jamais rien eu à foutre de nous !

Quand il écrasa son poing contre la joue de la jeune femme et qu'elle s'effondra lourdement au sol, John décida que s'en était assez. S'approchant de plusieurs pas, il retint Peter quand il tenta de s'interposer, se contentant de le dépasser et d'empoigner son fils par le col pour l'éloigner de sa sœur aînée qui n'avait même pas cherché à se protéger.

\- Ça suffit Stiles ! Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores.

\- Non, c'est toi qui n'as jamais voulu y croire, papa ! Elle nous a abandonnés !

Loin de se laisser impressionner par la colère de son fils, le shérif le repoussa jusqu'au canapé avant de se mettre devant sa fille en le toisant durement. A terre, Sian grimaça en se massant sa mâchoire meurtrie, acceptant l'aide de Peter quand il la releva doucement, la gardant derrière lui pour la protéger d'une nouvelle attaque, et ce même si elle était clairement contre.

\- Elle ne nous a jamais abandonné Stiles. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu apprennes la vérité sur notre famille. Vois-tu, Sian a raison, j'ai toujours eu connaissance de ce monde surnaturel, pour la simple et bonne raison que Claudia, comme Sian, était un Gardien. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que j'attendais que tu me fasses assez confiance pour venir me parler, mais tu ne l'as jamais fait.

L'adolescent voulut protester mais John l'en dissuada d'un simple regard, vite soutenu par Derek qui gronda en croisant les bras sur son torse, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il avait été trop loin cette fois-ci.

\- Si Sian n'a pas pu venir quand Claudia était malade, ni quand elle est morte, c'est parce qu'elle était dans le coma. Vois-tu, les Gardiens d'une même famille sont liés et leurs pouvoirs fluctuent en fonction de leur état. Le jour où ta mère a eu son accident de voiture, Sian l'a ressenti au Japon. Elle était sur une intervention et le choc, ainsi que la perte soudaine de ses pouvoirs l'ont plongée dans un immobilisme qui a failli lui être fatal quand elle a été atteinte par un projectile.

A ces mots, Peter tourna la tête pour dévisager sa Compagne qui se contenta de fuir son regard. Pourtant, quand il glissa sa main dans sa nuque pour relever ses cheveux qui s'étaient détachés, elle ne protesta pas, le laissant découvrir, et dévoiler aux yeux de ceux qui les entourait, la marque d'une balle qui avait pénétré dans sa nuque au niveau des cervicales. La cicatrice était barrée par une série d'autres marques horizontales inégales, comme si elle avait tenté de faire disparaître cette preuve de son impuissance et de la mort de sa mère.

\- Tu veux dire que si ma mère est morte c'est à cause d'elle ? Parce qu'elle a transféré ses pouvoirs à sa fille au lieu de les garder pour se soigner ?

\- Genim, cesse de m'interrompre !

Chacun sursauta quand la voix de John tonna, et même Sian se recula, échangeant un regard inquiet avec Mihaël qui avait déposé sa main sur son épaule, comme s'il lui prouvait qu'il l'encourageait par ce simple geste.

\- Tu as compris le fonctionnement sur la forme mais pas sur le fond. Chez les Gardiens, l'honneur n'est pas aux jeunes, mais aux aînés. Claudia n'a pas senti ses pouvoirs la quitter pour aller vers Sian, c'est Sian qui a perdu ses pouvoirs pour sauver sa mère. Seulement, ta mère était trop malade, trop affaiblie après la perte de la famille Hale, et les pouvoirs de Sian, qui était encore en apprentissage, n'étaient pas suffisamment forts pour combattre la maladie. Alors Claudia est morte, et Sian en même temps.

John détourna son regard à ces mots, si se souvenir de sa femme était toujours aussi douloureux, se souvenir du désespoir qu'il avait ressenti quand on l'avait appelé du travail pour lui annoncer qu'ils avaient reçu un fax d'un hôpital japonais pour lui annoncer le décès de sa fille, exactement à la même heure que sa mère, l'était encore plus.

\- Je me suis réveillée dans une chambre froide, après avoir été déclarée morte pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures. Les médecins ont crié au miracle en m'assurant que j'avais une chance hors du commun de m'en être sortie. Moi, la seule chose que je voyais, c'était que ma mère était morte, que je n'avais pas été capable de la sauver, et que ma famille me croyait morte.

\- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentrée ?

A nouveau, John coupa ses deux enfants, les empêchant de répondre, attirant une nouvelle fois l'attention sur lui. Après un long soupir, il glissa sa main dans sa nuque avant de lever les yeux pour fixer son fils avec attention.

\- Parce que je le lui ai interdit. Elle était désormais un Gardien à part entière, et j'avais promis à Claudia, sur son lit de mort, de l'empêcher d'abandonner sa formation. Et même si ça m'a déchiré le cœur de devoir refuser à ma fille l'accès à sa maison, c'était l'unique solution. Car en effet, la menace qui pèse sur Beacon Hills aujourd'hui n'est rien, comparée à ce que vous avez déjà affronté. Seuls des Gardiens peuvent le combattre et s'en sortir indemne.

Mihaël et Sian échangèrent un regard empli de sous-entendus qui ne fut capté que par Lydia et Allison qui échangèrent des airs inquiets : qu'était-il en train de se passer au juste ? Cependant, avant qu'elles ne puissent faire part de leurs questions, Chris s'interposa, mettant un terme au combat non verbal qui se déroulait entre les trois Stilinski.

\- Combien de temps nous reste-t-il avant la lune rouge ?

Lâchant le regard de son frère, Sian se détacha de Peter pour s'approcher de la fenêtre, se frayant sans mal un passage à travers les rangs de loups garous furieux et menaçants qui ne l'impressionnèrent aucunement.

\- Avant qu'elle soit à son apogée ? Deux heures.

 **x.X.x**

Le silence s'était abattu sur le loft après l'annonce de Sian. Stiles, qui n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis les aveux de son père et de sa sœur, s'était assis sur le canapé, les bras croisés sur le torse, dans l'espoir de ne plus être dérangé. Près de la fenêtre, Scott ne cessait de fixer la lune qui prenait lentement une teinte rougeâtre, ne cachant pas sa nervosité.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils nous ont demandé de rester ici le temps d'aller chercher les documents nécessaires au plan…

Le grognement d'Erica fit relever la tête au reste de la meute : c'est vrai que c'était quelque chose d'inhabituel, surtout si on tenait compte du fait que Sian était sortie de la chambre de Peter – cette idée chamboulait encore Scott parce qui voudrait sortir avec un psychopathe ? – avec un document sur les liches à la main.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

L'Alpha tourna la tête vers Boyd qui n'avait de cesse de tourner en rond sous les yeux irrités de Jackson qui serrait Lydia contre lui. Depuis la chaise sur laquelle elle était perchée, Allison haussa simplement les épaules en regardant son téléphone : voilà près d'une heure et demie que son père, le Shérif, Mihaël et Sian étaient partis, laissant la meute dans l'attente. Ce fut à cet instant que les derniers mots de la Chasseuse lui revinrent : deux heures.

\- Mon dieu…

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle alors qu'elle relâchait son téléphone, le laissant tomber sur le sol alors qu'elle couvrait sa bouche de ses deux mains. Inquiet, Scott s'approcha, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu expliquer la raison de sa soudaine panique, Lydia se redressa, les yeux dans le vague, avant de pousser un hurlement déchirant.

 **x.X.x**

Sian et Mihaël étaient dans la forêt quand le cri de la banshee se fit entendre. Quand il lui glaça l'échine, la Chasseuse releva la tête, suspendant ses mains qui étaient en train d'enrouler des fines bandelettes blanches autour des poings de son meilleur ami, et déglutit nerveusement.

\- Tu es certaine que les enfermer était la meilleure solution ?

Reportant son attention sur les protections qu'elle mettait en place, la jeune femme évita soigneusement le regard de son acolyte en répondant, la gorge nouée malgré son intime conviction d'agir pour le mieux.

\- Tu les connais, tout comme moi. Et tu connais nos adversaires. Stiles n'est pas un Gardien mais c'est mon frère, et je sais qu'il se met toujours en première ligne pour aider ses amis, même si leurs plans ne sont pas toujours des plus brillants et que les siens sont suicidaires. Et tu sais comment réagissent mes pouvoirs quand une des personnes que j'aime est en danger.

\- Je le sais bien, mais Sian, réfléchis un peu plus loin… Si jamais nos barrières sont brisées et que les créatures à ses ordres arrivent à la traverser, nous serons vite submergés.

Elle sourit tristement à cette possibilité, attachant soigneusement les derniers morceaux de tissu avant de s'écarter pour aller chercher son propre matériel rangé soigneusement dans une boite à l'arrière de la Jeep.

\- C'est pour ça que nous devons le vaincre avant qu'il ne puisse commencer son rituel. Si jamais il réussit à invoquer la liche, nous serons impuissants et ce n'est pas uniquement ceux qu'on aime qui seront condamnés !

\- La Banshee a hurlé, Sian, tu sais comme moi ce que ça signifie, et je n'ai aucune envie que sa prophétie se réalise.

Continuant d'éviter le regard de son ami, la Chasseuse sortit deux jambières de métal qu'elle attacha fermement autour de ses mollets, les protégeant face à d'éventuelles morsures. Elle était en train d'attacher ses grèves d'avant-bras quand Mihaël perdit patience et lui empoigna le bras pour la retourner vers lui, jetant une des protections d'argent dans la boue.

\- S'il y a la moindre chance que tu restes en vie, prends-la ! Je ne veux pas t'enterrer, Sian. Ma femme qui était un Gardien a succombé à ses blessures il y a dix ans, en affrontant un Lambos. J'ai pris la route de Chasseur pour empêcher que ce genre de choses m'arrive à nouveau. Puis tu es arrivée, toi, la fille et la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue. Je t'ai tout appris dans l'espoir de te rendre assez forte pour être invulnérable. Tu es la plus puissante des Gardiens que je connais mais t'ai déjà vu mourir deux fois, je ne veux pas assister à la troisième.

La Chasseuse n'eut aucun mal à sentir la panique dans la voix de son ami et pendant un instant, elle s'en voulut cruellement de le faire souffrir ainsi. Cependant, ne laissant rien paraître, elle se dégagea et termina de mettre sa grève, avant de mettre un harnais dans son dos, y accrochant un long sabre et une hache. Laissant le silence s'appesantir, elle attendit d'avoir bien attacher ses dernières attaches avant de reprendre la parole, ignorant tant bien que mal la boule qui grossissait dans sa gorge.

\- J'ai refusé la morsure. Le Lien n'est pas complet.

Elle put presque sentir le désespoir de son ami, ce qui la fit grimacer un peu plus en fermant les yeux : si elle le regardait maintenant, elle savait qu'elle flancherait et qu'elle ferait ce qu'il lui demandait, sans possibilité de retour, et elle n'en avait pas le droit. Pourtant, quand Mihaël lui demanda la raison, sa voix n'étant qu'un souffle, elle ne réussit pas à se convaincre de lui mentir. Après tout, elle lui devait bien la vérité maintenant, surtout si c'était la dernière chose qu'il entendait d'elle.

\- Mon sang est empoisonné. Depuis que le venin du goravass coule dans mes veines, je ne suis plus sûre de rien et je ne veux pas le contaminer. De plus, tu sais les risques que nous courrons, nous autres Gardiens, et je connais la sensation de sentir une part de soi mourir. Je ne veux pas infliger ça à Peter, il ne le supporterait pas.

\- Tu lui en as parlé ?

Elle déglutit à cette question. A vrai dire, quand il avait mentionné le Rituel, elle ne lui avait pas avoué qu'elle risquait de mourir, elle s'était contentée de dire que son sang était trop sali pour prendre le risque de le contaminer. Sur le moment, ça n'avait été qu'un petit mensonge sans grande importance, mais plus le temps passait, plus elle réalisait que ce qui était un pressentiment s'avérait être plus sûr et réel qu'escompté. Baissant la tête, elle laissa son regard whisky errer sur ses mains avant de finalement fermer les yeux en déglutissant nerveusement. Désespéré et passablement en colère, Mihaël donna un coup de pied violent dans la caisse contenant ses munitions, la renversant au sol, avant de finalement s'éloigner en serrant les poings. Quand il claqua la portière arrière de la jeep pour évacuer sa colère, Sian sursauta légèrement, avant d'essuyer l'unique larme qui s'était échappée et qui roulait lentement le long de sa joue gauche.

 **x.X.x**

Stiles avait peur. Non, il était plus juste de dire qu'il était terrorisé. Après la crise de Lydia, il s'était rué dans la chambre de Peter pour découvrir les documents que sa sœur était soi-disant allée chercher. Enjambant les feuilles qui s'étaient étalées à terre quand Sian s'était levée un peu plus tôt, il s'assit sur le matelas avant de commencer à les lire avec attention. Il voulait comprendre.

\- Stiles ?

Il ne répondit pas quand Allison l'appela, se contentant de froncer les sourcils quand il tomba sur un dossier encore scellé qui portait le nom « Gardiens » sur la couverture. Brisant le sceau qui le fermait, il écarta le reste des papiers avant de déposer ceux qu'il tenait en main. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il parcourut rapidement les notes dactylographiées des yeux, sentant un nœud se former dans son estomac au fur et à mesure de son avancée.

\- Stiles, qu'es-tu en train de faire en ma chambre ?

Ignorant le grognement énervé et acerbe de Peter, l'adolescent se redressa brutalement à la lecture d'une phrase avant de se pencher au pied du lit pour chercher un document bien précis, son cœur accélérant si brutalement qu'il en donna le tournis à l'ancien Alpha.

\- Stiles ?

Continuant de faire la sourde oreille, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et commença une lecture attentive. Brutalement, il pâlit. Plus inquiet qu'il aurait voulu l'être à propos de l'humain, Peter s'approcha lentement, s'asseyant à côté de lui pour lui prendre la feuille des mains. La sensation du papier râpant sa peau fit tellement sursauter Stiles qu'il se redressa d'un bond, détalant hors de la chambre sans tenir compte du regard incompréhensif du Compagnon de sa sœur. Resté seul, l'adulte jeta un coup d'œil aux caractéristiques du goravass notées sur la feuille avant de chercher parmi les autres papiers une indication quant à ce qui avait tant fait peur au petit génie de la bande. Ce fut quand ses yeux accrochèrent un mot qu'il comprit, et il se rua à son tour hors de la chambre. Quand il dévala les escaliers, attirant l'attention sur lui, il se précipita vers la porte avant de retirer sa main de la poignée, comme brûlé vif.

\- Peter ?

Incapable de déterminer qui venait de lui parler, l'homme tenta d'ouvrir une fenêtre, retirant tout aussi rapidement sa main, avant de retourner vers la porte d'entrée sur laquelle il tira violemment. La douleur augmenta dans sa main, semblable à celle causée par une flamme, et il finit par pousser un rugissement de désespoir en détachant sa main pour l'envoyer contre la barrière invisible, pris d'une soudaine terreur qui troubla chacun des membres de la meute.

\- Du sorbier… ils ont fait une barrière de sorbier à l'extérieur de la maison pour nous empêcher de sortir.

L'annonce du plus vieux amena un long silence dans le loft. Au même moment, Lydia rouvrit les yeux, revenant seulement à elle sous les regards inquiets de Scott et Jackson. Posant ses yeux whisky sur elle, Stiles lut une tristesse et une désolation sans limite dans les yeux brillants de son amie et il baissa tristement la tête. Alors que les loups pressaient la banshee de questions, ce fut lui qui répondit en s'approchant de la fenêtre lentement pour admirer la couleur de sang dont s'était teintée la lune.

\- Le goravass veut invoquer une liche. La lune rouge va augmenter ses pouvoirs et diminuer ceux des Gardiens. L'unique moyen connu à ce jour de stopper ces deux créatures est un sacrifice. La mort d'une créature pure dont la volonté et les motivations sont inébranlables.

Erica et Boyd échangèrent des regards incompréhensifs tandis que la voix neutre de l'adolescent s'élevait, énonçant des faits comme s'il y était extérieur. Seulement, quand il releva les yeux pour les poser sur Lydia, chacun put sentir son masque se briser alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes.

\- C'est elle que tu as vue, n'est-ce pas Lydia ? C'est ma sœur qui va se sacrifier ce soir.

La blonde n'eut pas la force de soutenir les yeux brillants du dernier humain de la bande, se contentant d'acquiescer en baissant les yeux. Assommé par cette nouvelle, Peter se recula, les yeux écarquillés avant de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur le mur invisible qui l'empêchait de sortir du loft, poussant un rugissement de détresse alors que ses poings commençaient lentement à se déchirer, du sang s'en écoulant lentement.

\- Il y a autres chose… Peter, Derek, je suis sûr que vous êtes au courant…

Les deux concernés se tournèrent vers lui, le fixant sans comprendre ce dont il voulait parler. Ignorant le regard inquiet de son amant et celui fou de rage et de rancune de son oncle, l'humain se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour se les agripper à pleines mains, luttant contre ses larmes du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû survivre à l'extraction du Nogitsune, n'est-ce-pas ? Si je suis en vie, c'est parce qu'elle m'a transféré ses pouvoirs, j'ai lu que les Gardiens pouvaient faire ça avec les personnes chères à leurs cœurs…

Les anciens Alphas échangèrent un regard, se demandant comment l'humain pouvait avoir découvert cette information, avant d'acquiescer lentement, plongeant la meute dans un silence horrifié alors qu'ils comprenaient lentement que sans la Chasseuse, ils auraient perdu leur humain. Isaac fut le premier à réagir en se levant pour s'approcher de son ami, pressant doucement son épaule dans l'espoir de lui montrer son soutien.

\- C'est de ma faute… Toute cette merde, c'est de ma faute !

Le cri fit sursauter la meute. Scandalisé, Scott sauta sur ses pieds, prêt à protester, alors que Lydia et Allison commençaient à babiller dans l'espoir de le convaincre du contraire, mais avant qu'elles n'aient pu formuler une phrase complète, l'humain se redressa brutalement, ses yeux luisant d'un mélange de rage et de désespoir.

\- J'ai été trop con pour me rendre compte qu'avec ma rancune je la condamnais… Si j'avais écouté ce qu'elle disait, j'aurais compris ce qu'elle comptait faire et j'aurais pu l'en empêcher. Bordel, c'est de ma faute…

Perdus, les loups ne purent qu'échanger des regards mal-à-l'aise tandis que Peter grondait, comme pour lui signifier qu'il était d'accord avec lui, recevant un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de son neveu qui lui fit de gros yeux en grognant d'un air menaçant. Seulement, avant que quiconque ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, la porte du loft coulissa, grinçant sur ses gonds. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle tandis que la barrière de sorbier se désagrégeait, et ils restèrent interdits en découvrant Mihaël. S'approchant en silence, ses bottes militaires résonnant sur le sol bétonné, il serra ses doigts enroulés de fines bandes autour de son Desert Eagle à sa taille avant de finalement poser son regard sur l'humain, ses yeux plus sombres que jamais.

\- T'as raison, Stilinski, si tu n'avais pas été la personne la plus stupide et bornée que je connaisse, Sian ne serait pas en train de courir dans un piège. Mais tu as encore une chance de réparer tout ça et de l'empêcher de se sacrifier…

Face à la proposition sous-entendue par le chasseur, l'humain releva brutalement la tête, faisant craquer ses cervicales, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en ouvrant et fermant la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans pour autant prononcer le moindre mot.

 **x.X.x**

Sian était assise en tailleur, les yeux fermés et les paumes ouvertes sur ses genoux quand la lune prit cette teinte rouge si inhabituelle. Quand les rayons sombres commencèrent à danser sur sa peau, elle eut l'impression de sentir ses forces l'abandonner, comme si quelque les drainait hors de son corps. Son souffle se coupa, l'espace d'une seconde, avant qu'elle ne rouvre les yeux et décroise les jambes. S'agenouillant au bord de la falaise, elle posa ses mains sur le sol avant de fermer les yeux en contrôlant au mieux sa respiration.

\- _przyjść, lisy_ _ **(1)**_.

Quand son souffle se perdit dans le vent qui se levait, deux cercles lumineux apparurent sous ses paumes. Se levant lentement, gardant ses mains immobiles, elle frissonna quand la lumière commença à changer de forme pour laisser apparaître deux renards bien plus grands que la normale. Le souffle légèrement plus rapide qu'avant, Sian rouvrit les yeux avant de faire un pas vers l'avant, imitée par les deux créatures qu'elle venait d'invoquer.

\- _Idź!_ _ **(2)**_

Ils s'élancèrent dans la forêt au moment où la voix claqua et Sian prit une nouvelle inspiration en s'approchant de l'extrémité du promontoire pour s'accroupir au bord. Les rayons rouges s'approchaient lentement de l'eau, léchant la pierre vers le bas lentement. Quand ils atteindraient le lac, le rituel d'invocation commencerait. Déglutissant légèrement, la chasseuse glissa sa main dans ses cheveux blancs pour les rabattre vers l'arrière doucement avant d'attraper la cape noire qui cachait ses épaules pour la retirer pour laisser apparaître son dos nu sur lequel commençait à apparaître une triquetra ** _(3)_** celtique dont l'enchevêtrement des branches noires ressortait sur sa peau laiteuse.

\- Tu es mieux préparée que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes affrontés…

Elle frissonna quand la voix rauque du goravass s'éleva, lointaine. Ses ongles cachés par ses griffes de métal griffèrent le sol alors qu'elle serrait la mâchoire en se retournant pour observer la forêt dans son dos avec attention. La respiration posée, elle laissa ses yeux inspecter l'orée sombre du bois avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à la provocation.

\- Aurais-tu peur de m'affronter, goravass ?

Un rugissement furieux s'éleva depuis les bois tandis qu'un nuage de fumée noire s'échappait d'entre les arbres pour foncer vers elle. Quand les volutes la percutèrent, la Chasseuse se plia en deux en reculant de deux pas, ayant l'impression d'avoir été transpercée. Les yeux écarquillés, elle écarta ses mains avant de se redresser, le cœur battant à vive allure tandis que la puissance des pouvoirs de son adversaire s'imposait à elle.

\- Dis mon nom !

Elle trembla à l'injonction avant de se retourner à nouveau pour fixer le lac et l'évolution des rayons. Refusant de se laisser impressionner par la sensation désagréable qui la gênait encore, elle alla se poster le plus au bout de l'avancée de pierre possible, s'y accroupissant avant d'appuyer ses bras sur son genou levé. En contrebas, elle voyait la silhouette du goravass se dessiner lentement, son visage squelettique aux yeux rouges balayant les alentours à sa recherche. Elle sourit en félicitant mentalement ses renards qui avaient propagé son odeur et la trace de sa magie à assez d'endroits pour le troubler momentanément.

\- Pourquoi ici, Malakit ? Pourquoi choisir Beacon Hills pour ta vengeance ?

La créature tendit la main autour de lui, laissant une longue trainée aussi rouge que le sang filer vers les arbres qui se flétrirent presque immédiatement. Sentant une pression singulière et inhabituelle dans sa poitrine, Sian y plaqua sa main griffue, en grimaçant, coupant légèrement sa peau alors qu'elle haletait un peu : elle avait sous-estimé la puissance de la lune de sang.

\- Ton cher Mihaël ne t'a pas dit ? C'est Claudia qui m'a emprisonné il y a plus de quarante ans. Elle était la chasseuse la plus puissante jamais connue, en comparaison à elle, tu es inexistante.

La Chasseuse grimaça à la provocation, luttant contre l'envie de se jeter sur son ennemi alors que ses motivations commençaient à s'imposer à son esprit. Mais elle devait attendre le bon moment pour l'atteindre, à savoir, l'invocation de la liche. Les pouvoirs maléfiques du goravass seraient absorbés par son invocation et ceux de cette dernière ne seraient pas suffisamment formés pour la contrer. Seulement, les paroles cruelles et venimeuses de la créature squelettique et immatérielle mettaient à mal ses résolutions.

\- Alors quoi de mieux que de me venger de ta mère en lui prenant ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur ? En lui prenant ce pour quoi elle s'est tant battue, sa chère ville, sa famille… Toi, chère Sian, toi.

Prise d'un mauvais sentiment, la Chasseuse se redressa et se retourna en levant son bras, parant ainsi une longue épée semblant être faite à partir d'os, la créature se trouvant désormais dans son dos. Grimaçant légèrement alors qu'elle sentait son bras s'abaisser sous la force de l'autre, elle lança ses griffes vers l'avant, déchirant la cape sans pour autant l'atteindre. Avalant difficilement sa salive, la gorge asséchée par l'appréhension, elle ferma les yeux, évitant les pupilles rouges qui cherchaient les siennes, puis tendit sa main droite vers l'avant.

\- Tu as bien appris ta leçon par rapport à la dernière fois.

Elle ricana légèrement à ces mots, dépliant lentement ses doigts pour laisser apparaître une très petite boule blanche flottant au-dessus de sa paume. Elle put presque sentir le mépris de la créature alors qu'elle se moquait de l'affaiblissement de ses pouvoirs, et cela lui arracha un rire amusé. C'était si facile de lire en lui…

\- Toi, en revanche, tu n'as rien appris depuis que ma mère t'a capturé !

Criant les derniers mots, elle rouvrit ses yeux et écrasa violemment la petite boule entre ses doigts, créant une explosion glacée et lumineuse qui fit disparaître l'ombre devant elle dans un cri. Le souffle légèrement haché, Sian grimaça quand sa température chuta et qu'elle sentit son flux sanguin se ralentir dans ses veines, créant un engourdissement momentané.

\- Sissi !

Elle sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de son père. Rouvrant brutalement ses yeux qu'elle avait fermés durant la première partie de sa transformation, elle rabaissa son bras avant de voir le shérif et la meute à l'orée du bois. Près de Chris Argent qui tenait encore dans sa main son arbalète, elle reconnut Mihaël qui la fixait avec attention. Immédiatement, elle sentit la colère enflammer ses veines.

\- Tu m'avais promis…

Mais loin de se laisser impressionner par l'aura dangereuse qui se dégageait de la Chasseuse, l'homme brisa les rangs serrés formés par la meute apeurée pour s'approcher, s'arrêtant à côté de la plus jeune sans pour autant la regarder. Fixant la lune qui semblait grandir à vue d'œil, il s'empara de son revolver avant de le charger. Tout en lui transpirait l'amertume et la rancune, cependant, ce ne fut pas suffisant pour impressionner le Gardien qui le fixa avec attention.

\- Toi aussi, Sian, tu m'avais promis de ne pas te mettre en danger.

Un feulement dangereux s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme avant d'être remplacé par un gémissement douloureux quand elle perdit l'équilibre, la lumière bleue qui l'entourait disparaissant brutalement. Le souffle coupé, la jeune femme ne réussit pas à se maintenir debout, tombant lourdement à genoux en clignant des yeux.

\- La lune rouge est trop forte pour que tu le combattes seul.

Elle mit quelques instants avant de retrouver une respiration plus ou moins normale, stabilisant une nouvelle fois ses pouvoirs avant de se retourner pour fixer la lune avec frayeur. Acceptant la main de Mihaël pour se relever, elle lui lança un regard lui promettant mille morts avant de finalement reporter son attention sur la meute, marquant sa surprise en découvrant Stiles qui la dévisageait avec soulagement.

\- Je vois que tu as des renforts. C'est une bonne idée, car vous autres, chasseurs, avez sous-estimé ma puissance…

Sian plissa les yeux, surprise par l'assurance contenue dans la voix, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en se reculant pour s'approcher de la falaise. Ce qu'elle vit en contrebas la statufia. Inquiet de sa soudaine immobilité, John la rejoignit pour voir des créatures sortir lentement des sous-bois brûlés. Plissant les yeux, il prit un moment pour passer en revue les différentes notes qu'il avait lues depuis le retour de sa fille, avant de grimacer en comprenant desquelles il s'agissait.

\- Des goules ?

Chris Argent jura à la mention des morts-vivants alors que Stiles pouffait sous cape en pensant à toutes les séries qu'il avait pu voir à la télévision. Seulement, avant que quiconque ait put prononcer le moindre mot quant à la marche à suivre, il s'approcha de sa sœur et posa sa main sur son épaule, feignant de ne pas sentir la tension soudaine des muscles sous ses doigts.

\- On va s'en occuper. Toi, charge-toi du goravass avec Mihaël. On va essayer de te faire le champ libre le plus vite possible.

Acquiesçant silencieusement, Sian accepta son plan, avant d'observer les loups s'enfoncer en courant dans la forêt, notant à peine l'absence de Peter et Derek. Après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard encourageant, Chris emmena John pour trouver des endroits isolés d'où ils pourraient tirer en toute sécurité. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que les deux coéquipiers sur le promontoire rocheux.

\- Tu sais que c'était une erreur de les amener, pas vrai ?

\- Pas plus que de vouloir les combattre seule.

Elle haussa les épaules à ces mots, baissant son regard sur ses griffes au-dessus desquelles elle fit couler un étrange liquide violacé. Il ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître le poison qu'il avait réussi à ôter de sa morsure quelques mois plus tôt, après la première attaque du goravass.

\- Tu es prête ?

Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, elle lui lança un faible sourire avant d'acquiescer en expirant profondément : l'heure de l'affrontement avait sonné.

 **x.X.x**

Depuis la berge, Stiles n'eut aucun mal à voir sa sœur au bord de la falaise. Et quand elle se jeta dans le vide, Mihaël derrière elle, il ne retint pas sa panique, se précipitant vers l'eau avant d'être retenu de justesse par Derek. Se débattant comme faire se peut face à un loup-garou, il lui cracha de le lâcher avant de voir les deux corps atterrir sur l'eau dans un bruit sourd, ne s'enfonçant pourtant pas dans le liquide. Stupéfait, il vit Sian se redresser avant de s'élancer vers le goravass qui se tenait lui-même au-dessus de l'eau, face à un cercle rouge bouillonnant formé grâce aux rayons de la lune. Une détonation s'éleva, amenant le silence alors que la créature reculait d'un pas, touché par la balle en argent de Mihaël. L'eau retrouva aussitôt son calme, bougeant à peine quand la Chasseuse la traversa pour percuter de plein fouet la créature, laissant cinq marques en travers de son masque à l'aide de ses ongles. Se retournant vivement, elle s'empara du katana coincé dans son harnais dorsal afin de parer l'épée en os du nécromancien, avant de prendre sa hache pour la briser d'un coup sec, sautant dans les airs pour éviter une faux qui frappa l'eau à la place. Tournant sur elle-même, Sian évita à nouveau la faux avant de reculer de plusieurs pas quand elle reçut un coup de la lame brisée contre son épaule. Grognant légèrement, elle remit son katana dans son étui avant de se redresser lentement. Sa main gauche se posa sur l'os qui traversait ses chairs, l'y maintenant, avant de frapper de toutes ses forces sur la cape noire, tranchant net le bras de la créature qui avait dû reprendre consistance pour la frapper. Le souffle court, la jeune femme arracha l'épée avant de la jeter dans l'eau en se redressant.

\- Tu vois, Malakit, tu avais raison sur un point : ma mère était la plus puissante des Gardiens et était donc plus puissante que moi. Seulement, tu as omis quelque chose en m'affrontant…

La créature gronda à ces mots, dardant ses yeux rouges sur elle. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle sentit ses veines s'enflammer et ses muscles se tendre, lui arrachant grimaces et tremblements, mais elle tint bon, refusant de baisser son regard. Le corps tremblant violemment sous la douleur que lui provoquaient ces yeux de braise, elle eut toutes les peines du monde à relever son bras pour placer sa grève d'avant-bras devant elle, renvoyant le regard à son expéditeur. Quand elle sentit le poids quitter ses épaules, elle soupira en titubant légèrement avant de retrouver le fil de ses pensées.

\- Je suis une Chasseuse avant tout.

La créature rugit de fureur à ces mots, mais n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la hache lancée dans sa direction qui se planta dans son poitrail. Le rejoignant en quelques secondes, ses veines s'enflammant à nouveau quand les rayons de la lune rouge quittèrent sa peau pour éclairer le lac un peu plus loin, elle enfonça deux griffes empoisonnées dans les yeux de la créature, deux autres allant griffer ses tempes tandis que son pouce s'enfonçait dans sa gorge profondément, laissant un liquide sombre et poisseux s'écouler lentement. Le souffle court, Sian s'approcha de la créature qui tremblait violemment, agonisante, avant de lever sa main gauche dans laquelle brillait à nouveau la petite boule blanche.

\- Lors de notre premier affrontement, tu as dit que j'étais trop faible pour te vaincre, que mes pouvoirs n'étaient pas faits pour tuer et faire le mal, et tu avais raison. Mais comme avec ma mère, tu as sous-estimé l'humain en moi.

Ses mouvements contrôlés malgré la rage qui la traversait, elle posa doucement sa main brillante sur le torse de la créature, créant aussitôt un chemin de glace qui figea ses mouvements, s'immisçant en lui grâce à la plaie laissée par la hache. Le relâchant en prenant soin de laisser le sang s'écouler des deux plaies ayant remplacées ses yeux, Sian récupéra sa hache avant de se reculer de quelques pas, le visage maculé du sang noir de son adversaire qui se mêlait au sien, plus clair.

\- Les Gardiens sont là pour maintenir l'équilibre et à ce titre, ils peuvent mettre les choses en sommeil, voire les faire disparaître. Les humains, eux, ont la possibilité de tuer. Sois certain que je ne ferai pas la même erreur que ma mère.

Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, de jeter le moindre sortilège, le goravass ne put que feuler alors que la glace s'étendait sur son visage. Lui tournant lentement le dos, Sian ramassa sa hache avant de fermer les yeux un instant, écoutant attentivement le travail de la glace. Et quand enfin il n'y eut plus le moindre bruit, elle se retourna, effectuant un cercle ample avec sa hache qui trancha la tête de la créature violemment, la faisant exploser en un millier de petits tessons qui eurent tôt fait de disparaître dans le vent sous les regards médusés de la meute que l'aura meurtrière de la jeune femme effrayait encore.

\- Le jeu est terminé, Malakit…

Sian ne réalisa pas véritablement que le combat était fini, que le goravass était mort et que les goules avaient été réduites à néant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard brillant de son frère qui s'était réfugié dans les bras de son Compagnon, les vêtements tâchés du sang noir des goules. Lui répondant par un faible sourire épuisé, la jeune femme range sa hache avant les rejoindre lentement, réalisant à peine que sa transformation avait cessé, la laissant dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Derrière le couple, elle vit Mihaël soutenir Chris en lui souriant, soulagé de la voir en vie. Cependant, alors qu'elle s'approchait de la berge, elle vit ses deux renards se précipiter vers elle, sauter par-dessus sa tête avant de courir sur l'eau en direction d'un tourbillon en formation dans le lac. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme se retourna pour les dévisager, sortant enfin de l'eau en fronçant les sourcils.

\- _Co to jest_ _?_ _ **(4)**_

L'appel de la Chasseuse retentit dans le vide, les grognements des deux créatures s'étant tus. Cependant, avant que quiconque ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, deux éclairs les traversèrent, les tuant sur le coup alors que Sian écarquillait les yeux en se pliant en deux, un hurlement de douleur lui échappant. Alors que les deux animaux blancs disparaissaient, un troisième éclair fusa vers la Chasseuse, la traversant à son tour. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, Sian se sentit soulevée de terre, la poitrine traversée par cet éclair vert, avant d'être projetée plus loin dans le sable. Paralysée par le choc et les douleurs consécutives, elle s'effondra sur le sol, effectuant deux tonneaux avant de s'immobiliser, les yeux dans le vague, un mince filet de sang s'échappant de ses lèvres.

\- Sian !

La voix lui sonna familière sans qu'elle puisse pur autant la reconnaître. Agonisant, elle sentit une main griffue lui empoigner l'épaule pour la faire rouler sur le dos, dégageant sa bouche du sable qui l'étouffait lentement. La vue troublée, elle réussit tout de même à reconnaître Peter quand il se pencha vers son visage dans l'espoir de la faire revenir vers lui. Sa moelle épinière sectionnée par l'éclair, elle ne réussit pas à effectuer le moindre mouvement, sa bouche ne se fermant même pas pour empêcher le sang de s'en écouler lentement. Les yeux encore écarquillés, elle réussit à capter ceux pleins de larmes de son Compagnon qui la suppliait à voix-basse de tenir bon. Sentant les battements de son cœur ralentir, elle cligna des paupières, faisant couler légèrement ses larmes, avant de sentir sa poitrine se serrer vivement. Derrière le couple, une colonne de lumière rouge et verte s'éleva, éblouissante et dévastatrice, et la seule chose que Sian put articuler fut un « _Comment ?_ » empli d'incompréhension. Paniqué, Peter gémit un peu plus fort quand le flot de sang s'écoula un peu plus vite de sa bouche, avant de poser son front contre le sien quand elle ferma les yeux, les ténèbres l'engloutissant définitivement.

 **x.X.x**

La liche était la créature la plus terrifiante que Stiles ait jamais vue. Squelette vêtu d'une longue robe noire, la tête entourée d'une flamme verte rappelant celle qui entourait son sceptre, tout en elle respirait la mort et la désolation. Tremblant et terrorisé, l'humain lança un regard à sa sœur qui gisait dans son propre sang, pantelant dans les bras de Peter comme un pantin désarticulé. En voyant sa poitrine s'abaisser une dernière fois, il eut l'impression de sentir son cœur exploser de désespoir.

\- Mords-la !

Son injonction franchit la barrière de ses lèvres sans même qu'il y ait réfléchit. Alors que Mihaël leur hurlait de se mettre à l'abri, les éclairs de la créature ténébreuse étant mortels, il vit l'ancien Alpha fou se pencher sur le corps de la Chasseuse, caressant ses joues de ses pouces pour enlever le sable. Il n'eut aucun mal à lire son trouble, sa douleur, ainsi que la folie qui s'installa lentement dans ses yeux quand il pressa leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

\- Bordel, Peter, mords-la !

Alors qu'un éclair transperçait l'arbre à sa gauche, il sentit le désespoir le traverser en voyant le corps de l'homme s'affaisser lourdement contre celui de la jeune femme, inanimé. Réalisant lentement que ce la connexion entre deux Compagnons n'avait pas été amplifiée par Derek, il hurla leurs noms, les suppliant mentalement de revenir à eux, avant d'être définitivement mis hors d'atteinte des éclairs par le dernier Hale qui se cacha parmi les arbres au moment où un éclair frappait le sable, exactement à l'endroit où il se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt.

 **x.X.x**

La liche s'élevait vers le ciel, envoyant ses éclairs à la ronde, pendant que ses yeux vides effleuraient la cime des arbres à la recherche de sa prochaine proie. Quand un cerf sortit des bois pour aller boire, elle l'abattit en tendant simplement la main, lui extirpant le cœur du poitrail d'un simple mouvement de l'index. Sous les yeux horrifiés de la meute, l'animal s'effondra sans un son dans une mare de sang, un trou béant au milieu de la poitrine. Alors qu'elle souriait de toutes ses dents décharnées, elle tendit sa main droite devant elle, commençant une série d'incantations qui créèrent une série de tourbillons dans l'eau du lac. Cependant, alors que ses cavités oculaires commençaient à briller, une flèche d'argent fusa et vint traverser sa main pour se planter dans son épaule. Cessant ses sorts, la créature poussa un sifflement furieux en se reculant légèrement dans les airs, laissant son regard vide courir autour d'elle pour découvrir Allison, debout sur la berge, devant les corps de Peter et de Sian qui ne bougeaient plus.

\- Misérable humaine, tu oses défier la mort ?

L'adolescente releva son visage baigné de larmes vers la liche, gardant son arc tendu, une nouvelle flèche dans sa ligne de mire. Sans trembler, elle visa une nouvelle fois la créature avant de tirer. Évitant le projectile aisément, le mort-vivant lança un nouvel éclair vers la chasseuse qui ne chercha même pas à s'enfuir, se contentant de regarder sa mort venir en face, ses yeux continuant à briller de larmes.

\- Pardonne-moi, papa…

Dans la forêt, Chris hurla en réalisant que sa fille n'avait aucune chance d'échapper ou de survivre à l'énergie occulte filant vers elle. Retenu par John qui luttait difficilement ses propres larmes, il fut impuissant quand elle lâcha son arc qui s'enfonça dans le sable humide, son visage éclairé par la lueur verte de l'éclair. Mais au moment où elle allait se faire transpercer, une masse se jeta sur elle, la repoussant violemment sur le côté. Dans un cri, Allison s'effondra lourdement dans le sable, avant de se retourner violemment pour découvrir Jackson allongé sur le dos, les yeux écarquillés fixant le vide, ses lèvres encore ouvertes dans un cri qui ne sortirait jamais.

\- Jackson !

Le hurlement de Scott s'éleva au moment où il sortit des bois pour se précipiter vers le cadavre de son béta. A moitié transformé, il poussa un long hurlement, cassant sa nuque pour l'offrir à la lune, avant de se relever à son tour, terminant sa transformation face à la liche. Il ne tarda pas à être rejoint par le reste de sa meute, Derek confiant Stiles et Lydia aux deux adultes avant de rejoindre son Alpha. Sortant à son tour des fourrés, Isaac s'approcha d'Allison pour l'aider à se relever, avant de la pousser à l'abri. Les visages étaient sombres, blessés mais enragés, alors que la mort de Jackson venait se greffer sur celle de Sian.

La liche promenait son regard sur la meute qui lui faisait face. Dire qu'elle était impressionnée de voir des humains et des créatures de niveau inférieur se dresser face à elle était un euphémisme. D'ordinaire, les gens tremblaient à la simple évocation de son nom, pourtant, même si elle pouvait sentir la peur émaner de chacun d'entre eux, la résolution et la rage étaient ce qui dominait.

\- Êtes-vous fous ou inconscients d'oser vous dresser face à moi ?

Loin de se laisser impressionner, Scott fit deux pas en avant en grognant un peu plus, ordonnant d'un signe de tête à Erica de rester à sa place. Feulant, elle s'exécuta, tremblant de rage, désireuse de déchiqueter cette créature de ses crocs. Boyd la rejoignit pour l'épauler, entrelaçant leurs doigts avant de reporter son attention sur leur adversaire. Cessant momentanément ses invocations, la liche s'abaissa lentement, se posant sur le sable qui prit une teinte sombre. Sortant à son tour de l'ombre, son arme levée et les joues encore striées de larmes, Mihaël vint se poster aux côtés de Derek, échangeant un signe du menton avec lui.

\- Évitez ses éclairs, ainsi que les contacts rapprochés, seuls les projectiles à distance pourront avoir une chance de la détruire.

La liche rit à ces mots, un son guttural et inquiétant, avant de lever sa main squelettique en les défiant du regard. Reportant son attention sur elle, le Chasseur pressa la détente de son arme. La balle fusa avant de s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître une multitude de petites balles d'argent pur qui vinrent se planter dans le corps de la créature qui se recula en perdant son sourire. Si elle avait eu des yeux, ils auraient pu les voir s'écarquiller de surprise et d'outrage. Prenant son recul comme un signal, Scott bondit, vite suivit par ses Bêtas qui s'élancèrent à leur tour. Et tandis qu'un concert de hurlements rageur s'élevait, personne ne remarqua le corps de Peter qui trembla légèrement.

 **x.X.x**

Scott gémit quand son dos heurta violemment le tronc d'un arbre qui se brisa en deux, l'immobilisant momentanément à terre. Impuissant, il vit Isaac et Erica être projetés contre la falaise, tandis que Boyd tombait à genoux, la tête balancée vers l'arrière quand un éclair lui traversa le dos. Le souffle tremblant, il jeta un coup d'œil à Mihaël qui peinait à se relever, le front ouvert et la main pressée sur ses côtes brisées. Bandant ses muscles, il tenta de s'extirper de sa prison avant de retomber lourdement dans la boue, n'ayant plus assez de force pour se dégager. Le souffle court, il resta impuissant en voyant Isaac bondir sur la liche, plantant ses crocs dans son cou et ses griffes sur son masque, le brisant quand il fut propulsé par-dessus les épaules de la créature. Derek le rattrapa de justesse pour qu'il ne se blesse pas et ils roulèrent dans le sable avant de s'immobiliser. Boyd, l'épaule brisée, se redressa depuis le promontoire où il était tombé pour découvrir les ravages. La meute était décimée. Allison et Chris, qui s'étaient également mêlé à la bataille, étaient à terre, épuisés, leurs armes vides et leurs poignards brisés, accompagnés de John qui fixait les adolescents à terre avec effroi.

\- Personne ne peut me tuer, misérables créatures. Je suis la Mort, je suis invincible !

Derek gronda en se redressant, roulant juste à temps sur la droite pour éviter un éclair qui souleva un nuage de sable. A quelques pas de lui, Stiles plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour retenir son gémissement, tombant à genoux en plongeant son regard dans celui de son Compagnon. Cependant, alors que l'atmosphère s'alourdissait, la liche se redressant, des éclairs crépitant autour d'elle, prêts à se déchaîner, une flèche d'argent vint se planter dans sa poitrine.

\- Comment ?

Le hurlement de la créature ne fit que s'amplifier alors que la flèche s'illuminait, absorbant les éclairs ainsi que la magie destructrice qui s'était abattue sur la clairière. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la lumière soit si forte qu'elle commence à engloutir le corps squelettique. Et tandis qu'un hurlement guttural s'élevait, une voix plus calme mais tout aussi puissante le rejoignit, attirant les regards de la meute.

\- Là où tu vas, la réponse ne te sera d'aucune utilité !

Peter ricana à ces mots, raffermissant un peu plus sa prise sur la taille de Sian alors qu'elle encochait une nouvelle flèche dans l'arc d'Allison. Posant doucement sa main sur celle de sa compagne qui pinçait la corde de l'arc, il huma l'air avant de fermer les yeux, la laissant viser la tête de la liche. Quand il releva ses paupières, ses yeux bleus brillants d'un nouveau pouvoir, la flèche d'argent sembla s'enflammer de lumière, avant de fuser pour se ficher dans le front de la créature. Le crâne se fissura aussitôt alors qu'un nouveau hurlement, plus puissant s'élevait, et bientôt, la liche explosa.

 **x.X.x**

La première chose que remarqua Stiles quand le calme revint fut que la lune avait perdu cette teinte rouge si étrange. La seconde, ce fut que la personne qui les avait sauvés était sa sœur, qui avait été frappée de plein fouet par les éclairs mortels de la liche, et qui aurait dû être morte. Surtout qu'il avait vu ses yeux se fermer, autant qu'il avait vu Peter mourir contre elle. Pourtant, ils étaient bien là, debout, tous les deux, l'arc d'Allison encore en main, leurs yeux brillants d'une lumière blanche étrange. Le cœur battant trop vite dans sa poitrine, son souffle se raréfiant, il sentit à peine quand Derek l'enlaça, lui demandant d'inspirer profondément pour se calmer. Fébrile, il leva ses mains devant lui avant de commencer à compter lentement ses doigts, priant intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas un rêve. Quand il arriva au nombre de dix, il releva brutalement la tête, fixant ses yeux whisky sur sa sœur qui prenait appui contre Peter, sa jambe penchée dans un drôle de sens alors qu'elle grimaçait légèrement en évitant d'y prendre appui. Luttant contre son épuisement, il vit Peter enlacer la taille de sa Compagne avant d'enfouir son nez dans son cou dans une attitude assez animale, comme s'il avait besoin de se prouver, lui aussi, qu'elle était en vie.

\- Tu… c'est…

Le premier choc passé, Stiles sentit son cœur exploser de joie. Incapable de formuler le moindre mot correctement, l'hyperactif se contenta de se précipiter vers elle, l'enlaçant vivement quand elle fut à portée. Expulsant l'air de ses poumons sous le choc, Sian sourit faiblement en lui rendant faiblement son étreinte, refermant ses poings sur sa veste comme sur une bouée, le corps encore parcouru de tremblements plus ou moins violents.

\- T'es vivante…

Peter rit à ces mots, relâchant légèrement sa prise sur la taille de la Chasseuse alors que John les rejoignait et enlaçait tendrement ses deux enfants. Seulement, alors que la meute s'approchait à son tour, Sian sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler. Ses yeux s'écarquillant brutalement, elle releva vivement la tête, découvrant Mihaël derrière les loups fébriles. Ses yeux s'imprégnant brusquement de larmes, elle hoqueta légèrement avant de voir son acuité visuelle se troubler. Remarquant sa paralysie soudaine, Peter s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils, imité par le Chasseur qui les rejoignit en quelques enjambées. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu l'atteindre, elle sentit une douleur sans nom lui traverser la poitrine, lui coupant le souffle. Sentant les battements de son cœur se raréfier et devenir de plus en plus inégaux, elle baissa ses yeux vers ses mains encore couvertes de sang. Puis, quand Peter posa sa main sur son épaule, éloignant la meute d'un grognement intimidant leur intimant de la laisser respirer, elle se sentit partir. S'effondrant lourdement sur le sol, elle eut l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond, les ténèbres l'engloutissant alors que les cris et les appels de la meute de Scott s'éloignaient. N'arrivant déjà plus à distinguer ce qui l'entourait, elle laissa ses lèvres s'étirer lentement quand une lumière blanche trembla devant ses yeux, l'appelant. Et alors que la sensation des mains de sa famille et de son Compagnon sur elle disparaissait, elle se dit qu'on ne pouvait pas repousser la mort indéfiniment. Alors quand elle vit une main se tendre vers elle, elle s'en saisit, fermant ses yeux whisky sur son monde alors qu'elle sentait son esprit partir lentement dans les ténèbres.

* * *

 **Posté le mardi 14 juin 2016.**

 **Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette petite fanfiction ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Il reste encore un épilogue (Que je réécris pour la cinquième fois) et peut-être quelques bonus, mais l'histoire est bel et bien terminée ici ! Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

 **Petites précisions : c** **omme vous pouviez vous en douter, la famille Stilinski ayant des racines polonaises, j'ai choisi d'utiliser des mots polonais pour les incantations de Sian, même si je ne connais rien à cette langue, donc les traductions seront un peu approximatives.**

 **(1) przyjść, lisy : venez, renards.**

 **(2) Idź : Allez !**

 **(3)triquetra : En symbologie, un triquetra (mot dérivé du latin _tri-_ , « trois » et _quetrus_ , « coins ») est un symbole constitué de trois vesicae piscis, parfois accompagné d'un cercle intérieur ou extérieur. Cette forme a été utilisée pour symboliser des groupes de trois objets ou de trois personnes**

 **(4) Co to jest ? : Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?**

 **Et voilà pour ce qui est de cet ultime chapitre ! J'aurais juste une question TRES importante à vous poser : Voulez-vous avoir des chapitres bonus sur cette mini-fic ? Si oui, sur quels sujets ? Je vous laisse libres de choisir, si vous voulez avoir des précisions sur certains aspects de la vie ou de la personnalité de Sian ou d'autres choses simplement. Alors à vos claviers !**

 **A très bientôt ! :)**

 **Rinoa.**


	6. Epilogue

**Hello chers lecteurs !**

 **Je m'excuse du retard de publication mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire cet épilogue (J'en ai fait au moins 8 versions différentes avant de finalement décider de vous présenter celle-ci). Et puis, je dois avouer que ce qui s'est passé dans les derniers jours/semaines n'a pas nécessairement été très propice à l'écriture. Mais je suis de retour avec cet épilogue, et même avec les idées de certains bonus ! Alors j'espère que ce dernier chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances !**

 **RàR :**

 **lesacccrocsdelamerceri : Je suis contente si tu as ressenti l'angoisse du chapitre, j'ai réussi mon effet ! (Mais non il n'y a pas de rire sadique en accompagnement, promis!) Concernant les bonus, tu m'aides énormément ;) Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a pas un ou deux éléments qui t'intéresseraient ? Enfin, qui sait, peut-être que ce chapitre va te donner quelques idées, sait-on jamais ! ;)**

 **Curley : Merci infiniment pour ta review, elle m'a énormément touchée ! Concernant la chronologie, je ne peux pas te dire grand chose car je me suis arrêté à la saison avec le Nogitsune, tout le reste, je l'ai inventé du coup... (Et pour Genim, j'ai pris le nom le plus usité mais après, je crois qu'à aucun moment dans la série il ne dévoile véritablement mais bon :P). Sinon j'ai noté tes idées de bonus et je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose pour son passé à Tokyo. Mais en ce qui concerne sa réconciliation avec son frère, ça risque d'être un peu difficile puisqu'elle meurt à la fin du chapitre 4... Quoique... (Non je plaisante, l'épilogue était déjà écrit - même si je l'ai encore quelque peu modifié - quand tu m'as laissé ta review donc même à genoux, tes supplications ne changeront rien (Mouahahaha... Mais non je plaisante, tu vas avoir une surprise). Mais je ne vais pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant, je te laisse "savourer" cet épilogue et 'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous et on se retrouve en fin de chapitre pour un dernier brief !**

 **A tout de suite !**

 **Lyana.**

* * *

 _Coming home_

 ** _30 mai_**

Il poussa un long soupir en claquant la portière de sa Jeep : il était exténué. Dans sa poche, les clés du loft qu'il partageait avec Derek semblaient peser aussi lourd que son cœur gonflé de tristesse et de remords. Glissant ses doigts dans son pantalon, il s'en empara pour les introduire dans la serrure, avant de pousser la porte et de la refermer d'un coup de pied.

\- Tu es déjà rentré ? Je croyais que tu finissais à dix-neuf heures…

Stiles lança un coup d'œil distrait à sa montre à la question de Derek avant d'hausser les épaules en allant le rejoindre sur le canapé. Devant le visage sombre de son Compagnon, le loup fronça les sourcils avant de refermer le roman qu'il était en train de lire, le déposant sur la table basse négligemment, puis tendit la main pour entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de l'humain qui se laissa tomber comme une masse à ses côtés.

\- Jonson m'a viré.

Derek écarquilla les yeux à ces mots : il ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus, le renvoi en lui-même, ou la façon dont Stiles le lui avait annoncé, avec le désintérêt le plus total. Troublé, il se redressa un peu plus avant d'enlacer les épaules de son Compagnon doucement, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux doucement. Cependant, pour la première fois, l'humain s'écarta, se détachant de lui pour aller se poster près de la fenêtre à l'autre bout du loft en croisant les bras. Fronçant un peu plus les sourcils, Derek se leva à son tour et s'approcha, cherchant à comprendre d'où venait le profond désespoir qu'il sentait émaner de la silhouette fine du dernier humain de la meute.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Stiles ?

\- Ça va faire trois ans, Derek.

Le loup-garou papillonna des paupières à ces mots, penchant sa tête sur le côté dans l'espoir de trouver une explication. N'en trouvant aucune, il jeta un coup d'œil discret à son portable avant de sentir une masse de plomb tomber au fond de son estomac. Le sang afflua à ses tempes alors qu'il s'empêchait de tituber en rangeant son téléphone, lançant un regard désolé à son petit-ami qui ne le vit pas. Les poings serrés, il se contentait de fixer la fenêtre avec rage, le cœur battant trop vite à sa poitrine, écho douloureux des mouvements irréguliers de ceux de Jackson et Boyd lors que la dernière bataille de Beacon Hills.

\- Stiles…

\- Dans deux jours, ça fera trois ans qu'ils sont morts. Trois ans que Peter est parti à New York, trois ans que mon père a sombré une nouvelle fois. Trois ans que la meute s'est séparée, trois ans que tu es l'unique repère que j'ai. Tout autant de temps que je me débats pour m'en sortir alors que je n'ai qu'une seule envie, les rejoindre.

Les mots crus de son amant creusèrent une nouvelle plaie dans le cœur déjà malmené de Derek, mais il ne lui en fit pas part, préférant garder le silence en déglutissant légèrement. Doucement, il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombres avant de tendre à nouveau la main vers l'humain qui commençait à gratter ses bras à travers ses manches. Quand l'odeur métallique du sang lui parvint aux narines, le loup s'approcha un peu plus pour se saisir de la main de l'hyperactif fermement, l'empêchant de rouvrir encore plus ses plaies.

\- Stiles, tu te fais du mal…

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Bordel, Derek, j'ai tué ma sœur ! J'ai tué ma sœur alors qu'elle ne voulait que sauver ma peau ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi, ça t'a fait plaisir de tuer ton taré d'oncle, c'est un truc qui se fait dans votre famille ! Mais pas dans la mienne ! Nous, on était encore normaux jusqu'à cet instant, on serait restés normaux si vous… si le surnaturel ne s'en était pas mêlé.

Perdu dans ses pensées et dans sa douleur, il ne vit pas l'éclair blessé qui traversa les yeux bleus de Derek, continuant sur sa lancée à la place. Nerveusement, il commença à gesticuler, donnant un coup de pied dans la table basse qui céda, déversant le contenu de la tasse de café froid sur le sol en béton. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le liquide sombre imprégner les papiers qui s'étaient éparpillés, remarquant à peine qu'il s'agissait de ceux que Derek avait rassemblés dans l'espoir d'enfin pouvoir se marier. Trop égaré dans les méandres de ses pensées et de sa culpabilité, il s'agrippa les cheveux en continuant.

\- Vous êtes des loups ! C'est normal pour vous de tuer, c'est dans votre nature, mais moi, j'étais normal ! Je n'ai pas demandé à entrer dans toute cette merde, j'aurais voulu avoir une vie normale ! Mais au lieu de ça, j'ai détruit ma famille, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, je me suis éloigné de mes amis et j'ai tué ma sœur ! Vous ne m'avez apporté que du malheur avec vos histoires surnaturelles. Vous êtes tous des meurtriers ou des tarés psychopathes dans votre famille, Der', franchement, j'aurais préféré ne jamais vous connaître !

Ce ne fut qu'une fois que sa voix s'éteignit qu'il mesura la portée de ses paroles. Blêmissant à vue d'œil, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la lueur peinée au fond des yeux de son fiancé, mettant ses mains sur sa bouche pour retenir son hoquet de stupeur : est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire ça ? D'après la tristesse visible dans le regard du loup, oui, il n'avait pas fait que le penser.

\- Der', Derek, je suis désolé…

Mais le lycanthrope balaya sa main du revers de la sienne, s'éloignant suffisamment pour être hors de sa portée, les yeux baissés. Grâce au lien de Compagnon, l'humain n'eut aucun mal à sentir le désespoir de son petit-ami, sentant même ses yeux le piquer désagréablement alors qu'un reniflement échappait au plus âgé. Se sentant pire que tout, il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de tendre à nouveau la main, mais Derek s'échappa à nouveau.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça, Der', mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée, je me suis laissé emporter.

Mais ses excuses ne parvinrent pas jusqu'au loup qui se recula jusqu'à mettre le canapé entre eux. Déglutissant nerveusement, Stiles s'immobilisa et lui lança un regard suppliant, priant intérieurement pour ne pas avoir tout détruit. Seulement le loup ne le vit pas. Comme un automate, il recula encore de quelques pas avant de tourner les talons pour traverser le loft, attrapant au passage ses clés de voiture et sa veste en cuir qui trainaient sur une des chaises dans le hall.

\- Derek !

Quand la voix désolée et suppliante lui parvint, l'aîné s'immobilisa, ses narines frémissantes, mais il ne resta pas immobile très longtemps. Déglutissant nerveusement, il reprit sa route, ouvrant la porte d'un geste sec avant de s'arrêter sur le palier pour lancer un regard à l'humain hyperactif par-dessus son épaule.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, Stiles… ne m'attends pas.

Et quand il referma la porte, il entendit l'humain jurer avant de se laisser tomber à genoux. Le cœur douloureux, il continua sa route, déverrouillant sa voiture avec un peu trop de force, ses griffes égratignant légèrement sa carrosserie. Tandis qu'il mettait le moteur, il entendit les battements effrénés du cœur de Stiles, ainsi que ses sanglots, mais ils ne furent pas suffisants pour occulter sa propre peine et la douleur poignante qui lui traversait le cœur. Alors, pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait son humain, il se fit passer en premier, et s'éloigna pour lécher ses propres plaies.

 **x.X.x**

 ** _1_** ** _er_** ** _juin_**

Il faisait gris. Le ciel de Beacon Hills était chargé de nuages. En levant les yeux vers les cumulus qui s'agglutinaient au-dessus du cimetière où il se trouvait, Stiles se surprit à espérer qu'un groupe de sorcières s'en échappe et vienne le tuer pour abréger ses souffrances. Quoique que tout bien réfléchi, n'importe quelle créature surnaturelle ferait l'affaire : il en avait assez de lutter en vain contre des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas maîtriser. Tout ce qui lui était arrivé de bien dans sa vie, il avait fini par le détruire : il avait tué sa sœur, avait rendu son père malheureux, avait perdu son meilleur ami qui lui avait reproché la mort des loups de la meute… la dernière en datant étant qu'il avait blessé et repoussé Derek, l'homme qu'il souhaitait épouser et avec lequel il voulait faire sa vie. En baissant la tête, il émit un petit rire sans joie avant de reporter son attention sur la tombe devant lui, ainsi que les noms qui y avaient été gravés. Les effleurant du bout des doigts, il finit par baisser la tête pour cacher ses larmes.

\- Pourquoi t'as eu confiance en moi ? Je ne fais que détruire ceux que j'aime, les blesser…

Durant quelques instants, il lutta contre ses larmes, se mordant la lèvre pour les retenir, avant d'abandonner et de baisser les armes. En quelques secondes, ses genoux lâchèrent pour s'enfoncer dans les graviers et la terre boueuse bordant la tombe, tandis que ses doigts se glissaient dans ses cheveux pour les agripper, comme s'il souhaitait se les arracher. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ses larmes débordèrent et vinrent rouler sur ses joues, y laissant des sillons brûlants et presque douloureux.

\- Depuis que tu es partie, tout va de mal en pis. Papa s'est remis à boire, et moi… Bah moi j'déconne. J'ai lâché tout c'que je faisais avant, et ce n'est pas suffisant. J'me suis fait virer il y a deux jours, parce que j'ai osé défendre une collègue qui se faisait harceler par un gros nul de client, et en plus, j'ai blessé Derek ! Il n'est pas revenu depuis d'ailleurs, je pense qu'il ne reviendra pas, j'ai dû le pousser à bout.

Pitoyablement, il essuya ses yeux du revers de son bras, tirant sur sa manche pour bien cacher les marques qui parsemaient sa peau, plus ou moins guérie. Tentant de garder un souffle plus ou moins calme, il releva la tête pour lancer une œillade circulaire aux tombes qui l'entouraient. Au loin, il aperçut Erica, debout devant la tombe de Boyd, ainsi que Scott et Lydia devant celle de Jackson. Il aurait aimé les rejoindre, mais après la bataille, les loups lui avaient clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas sa place avec eux, devant ces pierres grises, parce que c'était à cause de lui, de sa rancune, qu'ils étaient morts. En trois ans, ça n'avait pas changé, ça avait même empiré, mais il s'y était fait. Du moins en apparence, parce que ça le blessait toujours autant à l'intérieur.

\- Il n'y a qu'Allison qui me parle encore. Sûrement parce qu'elle sait que ce n'est pas vraiment notre faute, que nous avons tous notre part de responsabilité dans ce qui s'est passé, quoiqu'ils en disent… Même si c'est vrai que la mienne est plus grande que la lueur.

Alors que ces quelques mots franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres, il vit, au loin, les loups et la banshee se tourner vers lui, lui lançant un regard si froid qu'il se sentit malgré la distance et il s'obligea à baisser les yeux. Tremblant légèrement, il n'eut aucun mal à ressentir leur animosité et leur rancœur, ce qui l'amena à se recroqueviller un peu plus en gémissant, ses doigts se serrant sur les manches de son pull douloureusement. Il savait qu'ils avaient toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir, mais ça faisait mal, affreusement mal. Nerveusement, il renifla avant de se mettre à trembler, fermant les yeux un peu plus fort en entendant des bruits de pas s'approcher : ils avaient enfin décidé de venger leurs compagnons morts, ils venaient s'en prendre à lui.

\- Tu ne devrais pas baisser les yeux, Genim, tu n'es pas plus fautif qu'eux. En fait, tu es même le moins fautif de tous puisque tu n'es qu'humain.

L'hyperactif mit quelques instants avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Cette voix grave, légèrement rauque, il ne l'avait pas attendue depuis trois longues années, pourtant, il n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître. Ce fut d'ailleurs ça qui lui fit le plus mal, en trois ans, il continuait de l'entendre, malgré le temps écoulé. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'elle le réconfortait. D'ordinaire, elle l'enfonçait, le culpabilisait et le rabaissait, lui rappelant la réalité des faits… c'était plus facile que de l'entendre lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute.

\- L'être humain est imparfait, Gen'. Parfois, il a peur, il lutte, il aime ou rejette, il a des rancœurs… C'est cet ensemble d'émotions et de défauts, qui en fait un être à part entière. Eux aussi, avant d'être transformés, étaient humains, sauf qu'ils l'ont oublié. Le surnaturel ne rend pas meilleur, il rend juste puissant, et chacun gère cette nouveauté à sa manière, Genim.

Le jeune homme hoqueta un peu plus, rentrant la tête dans ses épaules alors qu'un grondement de tonnerre troublait l'atmosphère lourde. Quelques secondes plus tard, les premières gouttes de pluie s'abattirent sur le cimetière, trempant ses vêtements en quelques secondes. Il ne tarda pas à avoir froid, mais il ne bougea pas, comme s'il avait peur de faire disparaître la voix en se levant : il ne voulait pas la perdre une nouvelle fois, pas à alors qu'elle le consolait enfin.

\- L'unique raison pour laquelle ils te rejettent, c'est parce qu'eux n'ont pas été à la hauteur. Ce n'était pas à toi de sauver tout le monde, ça, c'était notre rôle, à Mihaël, à moi, voire même à Chris et John… à la rigueur à la meute, mais certainement pas le tien. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reprendre, d'aller chercher ton petit-ami, et surtout, d'arrêter de me tourner le dos, j'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour une apparition et ce n'est pas très agréable quand on sort de l'enfer !

Cette simple phrase acheva de troubler Stiles. Serrant un peu plus ses mains sur ses épaules, s'enfonçant ses ongles dans son pull, si fort qu'il le sentit sur sa peau, il hoqueta en baissant la tête pour cacher son trouble. Dans sa tête, Sian l'appelait toujours Stiles, jamais Genim. Mais surtout, dans sa tête, elle n'était pas sarcastique. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains : s'il rêvait, il était temps de faire face à sa culpabilité. Lentement, tremblant, il se redressa avant de tourner la tête. La première chose qu'il vit fut une paire de baskets délavées, puis il vit deux béquilles enfoncées dans les graviers. Déglutissant nerveusement, il fronça les sourcils en relevant lentement la tête, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rencontrent deux orbes whiskies, rieurs et plus tendres que dans son souvenir.

\- Salut, Gen'.

Stupéfait, il ne cacha pas son tremblement, balbutiant quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant de voir son champ de vision se tâcher de noir. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il s'effondra sur la pierre tombale devant laquelle il se recueillait.

 **x.X.x**

Sa tête était lourde, mais pour la première fois depuis trois ans, il avait l'impression de flotter sur un duvet doux. En sentant le bout de ses doigts picoter, comme s'ils étaient stimulés par des piqûres d'aiguilles, il comprit qu'il était en train de revenir à lui, et il désespéra en réalisant que sa quiétude était terminée. Cherchant à se raccrocher comme il pouvait au calme sombre qui l'entourait, il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte des voix basses et précipitées qui chuchotaient autour de lui.

\- Je vous avais bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, il n'était pas capable de faire face à un tel choc !

Malgré son mal de tête, il reconnut la voix grave, inquiète et surtout bougonne de Derek. Aussitôt, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine : il était revenu ! Son loup ne lui en voulait plus et était de retour à ses côtés !

\- Tu as le beau rôle, c'est toi qui l'as abandonné depuis trois jours ! Dans son état, c'était bien la dernière chose à faire…

La seconde voix, plus rapide et basse, ne réveilla aucun souvenir chez lui, aussi ne s'y attarda-t-il pas, trépignant d'impatience à l'idée de pouvoir retrouver son Compagnon et s'excuser platement des propos enflammés qu'il avait tenus trois jours plus tôt.

\- Oh, fermez-la tous les deux ! Si vous croyez que c'est le moment de vous quereller ! Et puis, ça fait trois ans que vous ne vous êtes pas vus, vous êtes vraiment obligés de faire vos têtes de lard ?

Ce fut le « Oui ! » prononcé d'une seule et même voix irritée qui acheva de réveiller Stiles, lui arrachant un léger sourire alors qu'il commençait à papillonner des yeux. Presque aussitôt, le silence tomba, avant d'être à nouveau troublé par une cavalcade qui amena un léger rire à la personne assise à ses côtés. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir entièrement les yeux, la voix la plus proche s'éleva derechef.

\- Papa, tu veux bien garder un œil sur eux ? Je ne sais pas, qu'ils aillent aider Miha avec les cartons, je n'en ai aucune idée mais pitié, sinon je vais les tuer !

Stiles sourit un peu plus quand les protestations s'élevèrent, avant d'enfin réussir à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière lui brûla les iris et il gémit en tournant sa tête pour l'enfouir dans le coussin sur lequel il reposait, d'un mouvement si brusque qu'il lui donna le vertige. Grimaçant légèrement, il prit cette fois un peu plus de temps pour réitérer l'opération. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour adapter sa vision à la lumière du salon dans lequel il se trouvait, mais une fois que ce fut fait, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le visage penché au-dessus du sien. La peau était plus bronzée, plus éclatante que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, et ses cheveux avaient perdu leur teinte grisonnante, redevenant du même châtain doré qu'à sa naissance, mais ses yeux whisky, eux, n'avaient pas changés, gardant l'éclat vivant et malicieux qu'il leur avait toujours connu.

\- Sissi…

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un sourire tendre à l'entente de son surnom, miroir du visage de son cadet, alors qu'il tentait lentement de se redresser. Les mouvements encore légèrement lents, la chasseuse l'aida à s'asseoir, avant de prendre place à côté de lui s'appuyant sur ses béquilles qui trainaient encore à côté d'elle.

\- Comment te sens-tu, petit frère ?

\- Sissi… Comment… comment tu…

Un petit sourire mélancolique étira les lèvres de la Gardienne alors qu'elle levait sa main droite pour la glisser dans les cheveux sombres de son frère, les ébouriffant légèrement la tignasse avant de les brosser vers l'arrière, comme quand il était petit.

\- Comment je peux être en vie ?

Refermant la bouche dans l'espoir de faire taire ses balbutiements, l'hyperactif se contenta d'acquiescer lentement en se mordant la langue, dardant sur sa sœur aînée un regard inquisiteur et complètement perdu. Sentant son trouble, la Gardienne passa sa main dans sa nuque avant de pousser un long soupir en lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule en direction de la cuisine. Puis elle reporta son attention sur son frère, lui adressant un petit sourire étrangement mal-à-l'aise.

\- C'est une longue histoire, mais pour faire simple, je m'étais trompée il y a trois ans, à propos de la morsure et du Lien de Compagnon.

Le brun resta silencieux à ces mots, dévisageant le visage de sa sœur avec attention. Si ses cernes avaient disparus, son visage, lui, restait marqué, comme si elle avait vieilli en avance. Bien sûr, ce n'était rien de dramatique, mais en la regardant, il se fit la réflexion qu'elle faisait son âge, alors que trois ans plus tôt, elle ressemblait plus à une femme de vingt ans qu'à une autre de trente ans. Doucement, il leva une main tremblante pour effleurer les cheveux colorés de la plus âgée, les laissant glisser entre ses doigts doucement, appréciant leur douceur dont il n'avait pas profitée depuis de longues années.

\- Je t'ai vue mourir… J'ai vu la vie quitter ton corps, j'ai vu tes yeux s'éteindre… J'ai vu Peter hurler pour te ramener en vain, j'ai vu… j'ai vu…

Elle l'enlaça quand il commença à hoqueter et perdre ses mots, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs doucement, comme quand il était enfant et qu'elle devait le consoler. Reniflant grossièrement, il posa son front sur son épaule pour cacher ses larmes, laissant ses yeux bruns errer sur ses jambes distraitement. Il lui fallut une paire de minutes pour se calmer, avant de finalement soupirer et se redresser, les battements de son cœur plus réguliers.

\- Tout ce que tu as vu ce jour-là était réel, Gen'. Je… Ce jour-là, la Liche m'a tuée. Et si je n'avais pas eu du sang de Malakit dans mes veines, je n'aurais pas survécu, et ce malgré la morsure de Peter.

\- Alors pourquoi t'es morte ?

Sian ouvrit la bouche mais n'arriva pas à répondre, ses yeux fuyant ostensiblement ceux de son frère pour aller s'échouer sur les béquilles qu'elle avait déposées à-même le sol. Remarquant son malaise, l'hyperactif tenta de croiser son regard, mais une autre voix s'éleva avant qu'il n'ait réussi. Se redressant aussitôt, il reconnut Mihaël, adossé au mur portant du salon, qui les couvait du regard.

\- Quand ils ont détruit la Liche, ils ont fait disparaître toutes les particules maléfiques qui l'avaient créée. Et comme ce qui maintenait Sian en vie était les gênes du goravass, elles ont également été annihilées. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous l'avez tous vu mourir.

\- Mais comment peux-tu être en vie ? Je veux dire, tu es morte parce que ce qui te retenait en vie était ce qui restait de Malakit et que ça a été détruit, alors comment Peter a-t-il pu te sauver ?

Elle sourit légèrement à ces mots, tournant la tête vers l'homme qui s'était approché à son tour. Doucement, elle tendit la main, l'invitant à la rejoindre, encore incapable de bouger sans ses béquilles. Loin de se faire prier, le loup s'approcha et vint s'asseoir derrière elle, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille avec possessivité avant d'esquisser un petit sourire quand elle esquissa un léger sourire amusé.

\- Peter m'a mordue pendant que je me régénérais grâce au sang maudit. La régénération avait déjà commencé quand la Liche a été tuée, ce qui fait qu'elle a détruit ce qui me rendait vivante sur le moment, mais pas ce qui me soignait. Je pensais que mon sang infecté par divers poisons tuerait Peter, mais il s'est avéré que le sang de lycanthrope, qui était le seul que je ne possédais pas réellement, doublé au Rituel des Compagnons, était bien plus puissant qu'escompté. Alors, ça a pris du temps, beaucoup de temps, mais j'ai commencé à guérir après que Mihaël m'ait ramenée à New York.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire à ta mort ?

Stiles n'avait même plus la force de s'énerver, de crier ou de repousser sa sœur contre laquelle il était toujours blotti. Seulement cette fois, ce ne fut pas Mihaël, ni même Sian qui répondit à sa question mais Peter. Entendre la voix chaude de l'homme le surprit suffisamment pour qu'il garde le silence, lançant un regard à son père qui les observait en silence, la mâchoire serrée : cette fois, c'était lui qui était furieux de leur silence.

\- Nous ne voulions pas vous donner de faux espoirs. Son état était très critique, assez semblable au mien après l'incendie du Manoir. Pendant plus d'un an, j'ai craint tous les jours de la voir mourir définitivement ses pouvoirs, combinés à la mutation des gênes lycanthropes, rendaient sa guérison lente et laborieuse, d'autant plus que ses organes internes avaient été touchés par les différents venins et les attaques de la Liche. Quand enfin son état s'est stabilisé et qu'elle s'est réveillée, elle était… elle avait perdu tout usage de sa magie.

Sian grimaça à se souvenir avant de passer ses mains sur ses yeux pour se les frotter légèrement, comme pour chasser une image qui s'était imposée malgré elle à son esprit. Remarquant son geste, Stiles fronça les sourcils, avant d'échanger un regard avec son père dont le visage s'était radouci : ils n'avaient pas souhaité s'enfuir une nouvelle fois en les laissant derrière. Reportant son attention sur son aînée, il attendit patiemment que Peter continue son récit, prenant les doigts de la jeune femme dans les siens.

\- Il a fallu un an pour qu'elle retrouve la vue, et suffisamment de force pour réussir à se mouvoir sans l'aide d'un fauteuil. Cela ne fait que quelques mois qu'elle réussit à se passer de béquilles, même si parfois, ça reste difficile.

Un silence confortable avait pris place dans le salon des Stilinski, uniquement troublé par les grognements échangés par Derek et Peter qui venaient de se retrouver. Assis pour un câlin collectif, les Stilinski esquissèrent un léger sourire devant les retrouvailles des deux Hale, puis se décalèrent pour laisser un peu de place à Mihaël. Dès qu'il fut assis, Sian lui prit la main avec un sourire réconfortant, décroisant ses jambes pour les étendre sur ses genoux confortablement, appuyant un peu plus son dos contre le torse de son père, ce qui permit à Stiles de caller plus confortablement sa tête sur ses cuisses.

\- Dis Sissi, vous êtes de retour pour de bon maintenant ?

La question posée d'une voix légèrement enfantine et ingénue surprit Sian et Mihaël qui échangèrent un regard étonné. Cessant leurs chamailleries, Peter et Derek tournèrent à leur tour la tête vers l'hyperactif de la bande, le fixant d'un air plus lupin qu'autre chose : un peu plus et il se serait attendu à voir les oreilles frémir et leur queue battre l'air. En croisant les yeux de son père, la Gardienne n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'il venait de penser exactement à la même chose qu'elle : ils se retrouvaient face au même garçon qui avait vu sa sœur partir alors qu'il était encore enfant, âgé d'une bonne dizaine d'années.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit il y a treize ans ? Quand je suis partie...

L'hyperactif fit la moue avant d'acquiescer vivement : ces mots, il se les était répétés pendant des années avant de tout faire pour les oublier et se convaincre qu'elle ne les avait pas pensés, qu'elle n'y avait jamais cru. Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris quand sa voix s'éleva, presque malgré lui, preuve ultime que malgré les années, il n'avait jamais réussi à l'occulter.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu veillerais sur moi. Que même à l'autre bout du monde, même si tu ne pouvais pas bouger, même si j'ignorais que c'était toi, tu me protègerais.

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un petit raclement de gorge, lançant un regard à Peter et Mihaël qui se contentèrent de sourire en ricanant légèrement, se donnant des coups de coudes discrets qui n'échappèrent aucunement à l'œil acéré du shérif. Le père et le fils ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre la raison pour laquelle la Gardienne avait rappelé cette vieille promesse. Les yeux pétillants, Stiles se redressa pour interroger Derek de ses yeux noisette pétillants.

\- Der' ?

Le loup esquissa un petit sourire en venant rejoindre les Stilinski sur le canapé, s'asseyant au sol pour prendre appui sur les jambes de l'humain qui recommençait à trépigner joyeusement : il n'avait quand même pas traversé les Etats-Unis pour les voir repartir sitôt son Compagnon réveillé !

\- Je crois que nous ne sommes pas prêts de nous débarrasser d'eux ! Non seulement Peter et Sian viennent d'acheter un penthouse près de chez nous, juste au-dessus de celui de Mihaël, mais en plus, mon cher Oncle a décidé…

L'ancien psychopathe coupa son neveu en pleine phrase, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche en grondant, ce qui acheva d'intriguer les deux Stilinski. Se sentant épié et les mots du cadet des Hale l'ayant trahi, il finit par soupirer en venant de blottir contre sa Compagne. Le visage enfoui dans son cou, il grommela quelques mots dans l'espoir fou que personne ne l'entende. Mais il comprit que c'était peine perdue quand John s'étouffa avec sa salive en les fixant avec effarement.

\- Vous allez vous marier ? Là où j'ai épousé Claudia ?

* * *

 ** _Posté le 20 juillet 2016._  
**

 **Et voilà pour ce dernier chapitre officiel de Fragile ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé globalement de cette histoire ? Elle vous a plu ? Qu'est-ce-que vous avez préféré ? Ou le moins aimé ?**

 **Reste encore à régler la question des bonus... On m'a déjà donné trois thèmes qui sont les suivants :**

 **\- Le passé de Sian à Tokyo**

 **\- Sa relation avec Peter**

 **\- Sa réconciliation avec son frère (Vous conviendrez comme moi que ce n'est pas forcément nécessaire après cet épilogue... Ou si ?**

 **Donc je pars sur ces 2 (3?) thèmes de départ, mais suis ouverte à toutes autres suggestions ! N'hésitez pas à me lâcher une idée et je verrai ce que je peux faire, d'accord ?**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt, et vous adresse plein de bisous pour avoir lu cette fiction jusqu'au bout ! Vous reviews m'ont fait très plaisir et j'espère que le reste sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Alors encore MERCI pour votre assiduité et à bientôt ! 3**

 **Lyana.**


	7. Bonus 1 - Farewell

_**Bonsoir tout le monde !**_

 _ **Eh oui, ça fait un mois mais je ne vous ai pas oubliés pour autant ! Seulement, un Bonus prend plus de temps à écrire, surtout s'il ne suit pas la trame de l'histoire comme celui-ci qui se passe des années avant. Mais comme vous étiez plusieurs à vouloir connaître un peu mieux le passé de Sian, voilà un Bonus rien que pour vous !**_

 _ **RàR :Lesaccrocsdelamerceri : J'espère que ce bonus sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Et je promets aussi que les prochains seront... comment dire... plus joyeux ? Dans la mesure du possible bien sûr. ;)**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Lyana.**_

* * *

Farewell

 ** _14 janvier_** ** _̴_** ** _Tokyo_**

La neige virevoltait au dehors. D'épais flocons se posaient délicatement sur le sol et sur chaque surface disponible, recouvrant Tokyo d'un épais manteau blanc. Assise derrière son bureau, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches turquoise lançait des coups d'œil envieux aux enfants qui jouaient en contrebas, profitant de leurs vacances d'hiver avant la rentrée scolaire.

\- Stilinski-chan ** _(1)_** , pourriez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

La jeune femme sursauta vivement quand la voix grave et impatiente claqua, amenant un silence pesant sur la salle de réunion. Détournant son attention de la rue, la jeune femme posa ses yeux noisette sur le petit homme qui se tenait debout face au vidéoprojecteur. De sa main encore tendue, il désignait une aire géographique entourée de rouge, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi elle correspondait. En fait, elle n'avait strictement rien écouté depuis le début de la réunion. L'espace d'un instant, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, sa conscience lui disant de tout faire pour contenter son supérieur, avant d'hausser les épaules : elle avait d'autres chose bien plus importantes à faire…

\- Gomen ** _(2)_** , Nishimura-san ** _(3)_** , je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

A sa droite, un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux acajou leva les yeux au ciel en pinçant les lèvres : depuis quelques jours, Sian n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, et ne se cachait pas de le faire savoir à son entourage. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour elle. Elle n'eut d'ailleurs pas besoin de tourner la tête vers lui pour comprendre ses pensées, mais elle ne sembla pas gênée pour autant, se contentant d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches pour cesser de se tordre les doigts de nervosité. Voyant qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de la jeune femme, l'homme qui faisait son exposé poussa un soupir d'exaspération avant de reprendre son exposé, ordonnant fermement à la plus jeune de l'écouter. Peu impressionnée par le front plissé et les yeux revolver du petit chef de la police, la jeune femme tenta pourtant de suivre ce qu'il disait. Discrètement, l'homme à sa droite se pencha vers elle, suffisamment proche pour qu'il puisse parler sans être remarqué de leurs voisins.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ? Tu n'es absolument pas à ce qui se passe autour de toi !

A nouveau, la jeune femme haussa les épaules, ses joues rougissant légèrement alors qu'elle serrait ses poings dans ses poches, frustrée. Refusant de tourner la tête pour rencontrer le regard désapprobateur de son ami, elle focalisa ses yeux noisette sur l'écran, se gardant bien de lui avouer qu'elle peinait à en distinguer les lignes principales, avant de souffler à son tour, d'une voix si grave et basse qu'il failli ne pas l'entendre :

\- S'passe rien, lâche-moi…

Il hoqueta légèrement à ces mots, suffisamment fort pour être entendu, et il mima un étouffement pour ne pas laisser imaginer qu'il n'écoutait pas. Nishimura suspendit ses explications, le front barré d'un pli inquiet, tandis qu'un autre homme lui tendait un verre d'eau qu'il accepta volontiers : il en avait bien besoin pour avaler ce que sa protégée venait de lui balancer ! Se promettant d'aborder le sujet à la fin de la réunion, il se replongea dans les explications, prenant mentalement des notes tout en occultant la moue moqueuse mais triste de la jeune femme : elle ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Quand les projecteurs se rallumèrent, Mihaël n'eut pas le temps d'interpeler Sian que déjà elle se levait et rassemblait ses affaires, prête à partir. Elle avait d'ailleurs déjà atteint la porte, son sac sur l'épaule et un dossier serré contre sa poitrine, quand leur supérieur la rappela. Aussitôt, elle se figea, et il l'imagina sans peine en train de lever les yeux au ciel en jurant à mi-voix, les dents serrées de dépit. Un instant, il craint qu'elle ne tienne pas compte de l'appel et qu'elle s'enfuie, mais elle n'en fit rien. Docilement, bien que tendue, elle tourna les talons et s'approcha lentement de Nishimura qui s'était assis à son bureau, prenant bien soin de foudroyer son ami du regard avant de s'asseoir face à son directeur direct. Ce dernier ne perdit d'ailleurs pas de temps avant de commencer un interrogatoire en règle, le visage fermé et la mâchoire contractée.

\- Hier, vous avez appelé Le Centre médical Cedars-Sinai ** _(4)_** afin d'obtenir des informations sur l'un de leurs patients, est-ce exact Stilinski-chan ?

Mihaël écarquilla les yeux à cette information, tournant aussitôt la tête pour fixer sa protégée qui n'avait pas cillé, gardant les dos droit et les mains serrées sur le dossier qu'elle avait déposé sur ses genoux. Il pouvait sentir la tension de son corps, ainsi que sa gêne et sa détresse, le tout agrémenté d'une lourde couche de colère, mais il n'intervint pas : si elle avait fait un passe-droit, il était de son devoir de la laisser subir les conséquences.

\- Est-ce exact, Stilinski-chan ?

La voix tonna, la faisant tressaillir et elle articula un « Hai… » ** _(5)_** discret entre ses dents. En l'entendant, Mihaël ne fut pas capable de cacher sa déception : il pensait pourtant lui avoir inculqué les bases en matière de respect ! Elle avait même décidé d'entrer dans la police, à ses côtés, pour ça ! Et voilà qu'elle se mettait à outrepasser ses droits ?

\- Et pour quelles raisons avez-vous fait ceci ?

Cette fois, elle ne perdit pas de temps à répondre, ses yeux lançant des éclairs alors que son corps entier frissonnait violemment. Le tremblement fut si violent qu'elle en pâlit, décontenancée, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour inquiéter et radoucir les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face.

\- Raisons personnelles, mon Commandant.

Puis, sans même faire attention au visage scandalisé du Japonais face à elle, elle se tourna vers Mihaël, son regard perdant brusquement de sa dureté pour devenir presque suppliant. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'un nouveau tremblement la traversait et elle grinça des dents en le fixant avec attention, détachant une de ses mains du dossier qu'elle tenait si précieusement pour la tendre vers lui, mais il se recula aussitôt, trop déçu pour accepter sa détresse.

\- Fais-moi confiance, Mihaël… S'il-te-plait.

Mais l'homme fut incapable de l'entendre. Furieux et blessé, il se rangea aux côtés de son supérieur, tendant la main en exigeant qu'elle lui remette les informations récoltées. D'abord, elle refusa, le suppliant de la croire : elle n'avait pas outrepassé ses droits, elle avait agi dans les limites de la loi et c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir ! Mais cette information ne sembla pas suffisante et bientôt, elle fut obligée de céder. Rageusement, les larmes aux yeux, elle se leva, faisant crisser les pieds de sa chaise sur le sol, puis jeta le dossier sur la table. Aussitôt, Nishimura s'en empara, la toisant alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit son mentor se pencher par-dessus l'épaule du policier avant de blêmir brutalement. Cependant, elle n'en tira pas la moindre satisfaction. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, elle fit sursauter les officiers qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté.

\- Sian-chan !

Entendre le chef de la criminelle utiliser son prénom d'une voix si troublée lui fit suspendre son geste et relever la tête pour découvrir leurs visages désolés et confus. Et ça ne fit qu'augmenter sa rage. Serrant les poings, elle glissa sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir la petite plaque qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle était entrée à la criminelle. Sans même ciller, elle la jeta à terre, coupant les deux hommes dans leur élan pour venir la rejoindre. Puis elle remonta son sac sur son épaule, les toisant avec tout le mépris qu'elle réussit à rassembler malgré sa douleur et sa colère, avant de lancer une bombe que les ravagea et qui plongea le commissariat dans un silence de plomb :

\- Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, Mihaël !

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mouvement, il ne la retint pas, la laissant quitter le bureau en coup de vent. Resté seul dans le bureau de Nishimura, il se sentit minable en posant une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur le dossier ouvert sur la table. En première page du rapport figurait une photo d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, accompagné d'un nom : Claudia Stilinski, et de deux mots écrits en capitales rouges et grasses : STADE TERMINAL.

 ** _22 janvier_** ** _̴_** ** _Los Angeles_**

John poussa un long soupir en déposant un bouquet de frésias jaunes dans le vase de cristal qu'il avait amené de la maison : il s'agissait des fleurs préférées de Claudia, et en trouver en cette saison n'était pas une mince affaire ! Mais pour la voir sourire et pour oublier cette affreuse odeur aseptisée si caractéristique des hôpitaux, il aurait remué ciel et terre.

\- Je me demande où tu les trouves, John, ils sont tellement beaux…

Le shérif de Beacon Hills sourit faiblement à ces mots, approchant le vase pour le déposer sur la table de chevet située à la droite de sa femme. Puis il tira le fauteuil près de lit et s'y assit pour lui prendre doucement la main. Elle était si froide ! Nerveusement, il brossa ses cheveux vers l'arrière avant de porter les doigts fins jusqu'à ses lèvres. La peau, rendue presque transparente par la maladie, lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait se déchirer à tout moment, malgré toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve. Parfois, quand c'était vraiment un mauvais jour, il avait l'impression que les callosités de ses mains habituées à brandir une arme seraient suffisantes pour la blesser. Mais elle ne s'était jamais plainte.

\- Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?

Claudia ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer un peu plus la main de son mari dans la sienne. Depuis quelques jours, sa maladie était si agressive qu'elle ne se faisait plus d'illusions sur son état : elle allait bientôt mourir. Mais pour ne pas faire souffrir son mari et son fils plus que nécessaire, elle gardait le silence, gardant son éternel sourire aux lèvres malgré la pâleur de son teint.

\- L'hôpital m'a annoncé que Sian a appelé la semaine dernière. Je voulais la rappeler pour lui dire de rentrer, pour qu'elle te voie une dernière fois, peut-être que ce sera suffisant pour que tu retrouves tes forces… ?

A ces mots, Claudia écarquilla les yeux, perdant brusquement son sourire. Inquiet, John se redressa à son tour, sautant sur ses jambes, prêt à aller quérir un médecin. Affolé, il caressa doucement le front de sa femme laissé libre par l'épais turban turquoise qu'elle aimait porter sur sa tête pour cacher sa calvitie.

\- Non… Ne la laisse pas… rentrer… Elle ne doit PAS revenir au pays… t-tu m'entends ?

Surpris par la soudaine gravité de la mère de ses deux enfants, le shérif se laissa retomber lourdement sur sa chaise, écarquillant les yeux dans l'espoir d'avoir quelques explications complémentaires : comment sa femme pouvait-elle refuser cette aide ? Comment pouvait-elle refuser de revoir sa fille aînée, ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois ? Lisant son trouble dans ses yeux bruns, Claudia lui adressa un sourire d'excuses, épuisé : ce simple éveil, cet élan de frayeur, avait suffi à la vider de ses forces.

\- Promets-moi qu'elle ne r-reviendra pas… Elle serait en danger. Elle doit d'abord terminer… son… sa… f-formation. P-promets… promets-moi que tu l'empêcheras de rentrer… J-John, p-pro… promets-moi…

Le shérif regarda sa femme avec une tristesse infinie, comprenant à ses traits tirés et à ses grands yeux bleus emplis de larmes que ce n'était pas un choix facile qu'elle faisait. Serrant un peu plus la main dans la sienne, il profita de l'absence de son fils pour laisser couler ses larmes alors que Claudia sombrait lentement dans l'inconscience, sa poitrine tressautant lourdement alors qu'elle toussait et tentait de retrouver un souffle qui se faisait de plus en plus rare. Et tandis qu'il sentait les doigts se détendre dans les siens, il laissa exploser sa douleur.

\- Ne puis-je donc rien faire pour sauver ma femme ? Dois-je te regarder t'éteindre sans réagir, sans aller chercher de l'aide là où il peut y en avoir ?

Au bord de l'inconscience, Claudia sourit tendrement à ces mots, tendant faiblement sa main pour caresser la joue mal rasée de son époux. Délicatement, elle effleura sa pommette, puis sa lèvre, alors que ses yeux emplis d'un amour inconditionnel le scrutaient tendrement. Reniflant légèrement – John n'avouera jamais à quel point il se trouvait pathétique présentement – l'homme ferma les yeux, profitant de la douce caresse alors que la voix faible mais encore claire de sa Compagne s'élevait dans la chambre.

\- Je t'aime tant John… Si tu savais comme je regrette de devoir t'abandonner avec nos enfants…

John ne fit pas la remarque qu'elle venait de parler d'une traite, comme si son souffle était revenu, car il savait que c'était un faux semblant. Il savait que sa femme perdait ses forces depuis l'extermination des Hale, et il savait que rien ne pourrait la guérir, même s'il gardait au fond de lui un espoir fou. L'espoir de retrouver, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants, une famille unie, une famille heureuse.

 ** _25 janvier_** ** _̴_** ** _Tokyo_**

Sian soupira en actionnant la tonalité occupée sur son téléphone : depuis près de deux semaines, Mihaël n'avait de cesse de l'appeler. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas dans la phrase « Je ne veux plus te revoir » ? Il y avait pourtant un sujet, un verbe et un complément, normalement, un flic avait suffisamment de neurones pour comprendre ça, non ? Elle grogna en enfonçant un peu plus son bonnet sur sa tête, rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche avant de rabattre la protection de laine sur ses mitaines : un véritable blizzard soufflait sur Tokyo, entre le vent et la neige, on n'y voyait goutte ! maugréant un chapelet d'injures à l'encontre de ce temps qui n'avait rien pour lui remonter le moral, la jeune femme poussa la porte de la première échoppe qui se présenta, soupirant d'aide d'être tombée sur un bar à sushis et non dans un Love Hotel ou dans un nightclub comme les deux dernière fois où elle avait été prise dans une tempête. Ôtant ses gants et son manteau trempé qu'elle suspendit à un crochet, elle alla s'asseoir à une place libre, croisant les jambes en lissant sa jupe avec précaution. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant qu'un serveur s'approche, un large sourire aux lèvres et un menu dans les mains.

\- Ohayo, Misesu ** _(6)_** , puis-je vous apporter quelque chose ?

Sans même prendre la carte proposée, elle commanda une théière de thé et un assortiment de sushis avant de s'emparer de son téléphone pour naviguer tranquillement sur le net. Distraitement, elle remarqua que son journal d'appel indiquait 12 appels manqués rien que pour la matinée. Sans sourciller, elle les effaça avant de ranger le combiné quand l'homme revint avec sa commande. Après l'avoir remercié en joignant ses mains devant elle et en s'inclinant légèrement, elle commença à manger, savourant la température du thé qui semblait diffuser sa chaleur jusque dans ses os. Depuis quelques jours, elle sentait sa magie s'échapper de son corps, sans qu'elle puisse la retenir. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que ça signifiait, mais elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de l'accepter. Nerveusement, elle secoua sa main quand le son d'une télévision attira son attention. Fronçant les sourcils, elle tourna la tête vers le coin à gauche du bar, mais un attroupement lui barrait la vue. Terminant sa tasse de thé d'une traite, elle avala encore deux makis au saumon avant de se lever et de s'approcher. Ce qu'elle découvrit à l'écran la laissa sans voix. Les yeux écarquillés, elle réagit à peine aux mots qui lui parvenaient depuis le journaliste. Ses yeux noisette étaient rivés sur la scène qui se jouait derrière lui, et sur la silhouette qu'elle voyait adossée à une voiture, dont le bras laissait échapper un liquide sombre, carmin, qui tranchait avec la blancheur de la neige sur laquelle il tombait lentement. Devant son visage crispé de douleur, elle sentit toute sa colère fondre comme la neige au soleil.

\- Mihaël…

Alors, sans réfléchir, elle retourna à sa table, laissa une poignée de yen largement suffisante pour son repas, et ramassa son sac en bandoulière, non sans avoir vérifié qu'il contenait bien les armes avec lesquelles son ami lui avait appris à se battre. En quittant le bar à sushis et en se jetant dans la tempête, elle ne pensa pas au fait qu'elle n'avait plus sa plaque et qu'elle n'avait donc aucune légitimité à intervenir, pas plus qu'elle ne jugea embêtant le fait qu'elle porte une jupe, des collants fins et des bottines trop larges aux chevilles… Slalomant sans peine entre les passants en abaissant un peu plus son bonnet sur ses cheveux, elle hâta le pas quand le bruit de la fusillade se fit plus proche. Dans sa tête, elle répétait quelques mots comme un mantra, le cœur au bord des lèvres et les yeux brûlants de larmes.

\- Je ne peux pas le perdre lui aussi…

 ** _24 janvier_** ** _̴_** ** _Los Angeles_**

Ce fut une sonnerie stridente qui réveilla Genim. L'adolescent releva la tête en se frottant les yeux, se demandant ce que cette sonnerie pouvait bien être, quand il fut violemment poussé en arrière. Quand le dossier de sa chaise heurta le mur, il se redressa, pleinement réveillé, et lança un regard tétanisé à son père qui se tenait de l'autre côté du lit de Claudia. Le vase de cristal dans lequel se trouvaient des frésias blancs était à terre, brisé en mille éclats, tandis que les médecins marchaient dessus en s'affairant autour du lit.

\- Maman ! Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mais Claudia ne lui répondit pas. Tremblant de peur et de froid, l'adolescent parcourut la pièce du regard, notant mentalement chacune des expressions des personnes présentes avant d'arrêter son regard sur deux instruments situés de part et d'autre du lit. Le bruit venait de là, s'élevant simultanément de ce qu'il identifia comme un électrocardiogramme pour le plus petit, et comme un encéphalogramme pour le second.

\- Papa ? Papa… pourquoi ça fait ce bruit ?

Cette fois, il n'avait pas élevé la voix, il avait juste parlé à voix basse, tout doucement, mais son père l'avait entendu. En deux enjambées, il fut près de lui, à le serrer dans ses bras en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux longs : Claudia les avait toujours adorés. Genim ne mit que quelques secondes à comprendre la raison de l'étreinte de son père, mais l'effet fut fulgurant. D'abord, il sentit chacun de ses muscles se relâcher, comme si son corps ne le soutenait plus, comme s'il s'évanouissait. Mais son esprit, lui, resta bien actif, analysant la situation, ce que ces lignes plates signifiaient, ce que la peau, plus pâle que d'ordinaire, si blanche, de sa mère voulait dire. Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour comprendre l'incompréhensible. Il lui en fallut une autre pour réaliser que tout était réel, que ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination débordante, ses yeux s'écarquillant quand il comprit qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais le son de sa voix, son rire, qu'il ne verrait plus jamais ses yeux pétiller quand elle l'appelait Genim, ou encore qu'elle ne le serrerait plus jamais dans ses bras pour le calmer et le rassurer. L'enfant sentit son souffle se raréfier, la panique le gagnant lentement. A la troisième minute, il poussa un hurlement qui fit sursauter les rares médecins encore présents dans la pièce, occupés à débrancher les différents câbles qui avaient tenus Claudia en vie durant les deux derniers mois. John courba le dos quand son fils commença à se débattre et à pleurer, luttant lui-même contre son propre désespoir : il devait tenir, pour Genim, pour Claudia, et surtout pour Sian, qui était à l'autre bout du monde et qu'il devait empêcher de revenir.

\- Je t'aime, Gen'… Je t'aime tellement… Je suis tellement désolé…

Mais ses paroles n'apaisèrent pas l'enfant qui continua de pleurer, de crier, d'appeler une mère qui ne répondrait plus. Impuissant, le shérif interrogea les médecins silencieusement, leur demandant s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'un dernier espoir… Un simple hochement de tête négatif suffit à faire voler ses dernières espérances en éclats. Alors il baissa la tête, et ses larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, silencieusement : maintenant, ils n'étaient plus que deux. Ce fut cet instant que choisit Genim pour se calmer. Se reculant légèrement, il fixa son père avec un sérieux trop réel pour un enfant de cet âge, et l'homme sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus dans sa poitrine quand la voix fluette s'éleva, inflexible :

\- Plus personne ne m'appellera Genim, il n'y avait que maman qui aimait ce nom. Maintenant, je serai Stiles. Pour toujours…

 ** _25 janvier_** ** _̴_** ** _Tokyo_**

Sian n'avait eu aucun problème pour passer les barrages de police, les officiers se souvenaient encore bien d'elle et l'équipe en action ne semblait pas avoir entendu parler de son départ deux semaines plus tôt. Ôtant son manteau et son sac en s'accroupissant derrière une voiture, elle n'eut aucun mal à repérer Nishimura et Mihaël, tous deux blessés.

\- Stilinski-chan !

Elle tourna la tête, stoppant net son analyse de la situation quand la voix s'éleva dans son dos. Pivotant sur ses talons, elle interrogea le policier de ses yeux noisette avant de suivre son regard, se redressant juste assez pour voir par-dessus le capot du véhicule sans pour autant s'exposer. Elle n'eut aucun mal à voir les corps de trois hommes en uniformes étendus à terre, dans la neige, encore vivants, mais il fut plus difficile de déceler les tireurs dans l'épais blizzard.

\- Kuzo… ** _(7)_**

L'officier à ses côtés sourit légèrement à l'insulte et lui tapota à nouveau le dos. Pivotant une nouvelle fois sur ses talons qui firent crisser la neige, elle le laissa lui mettre un gilet pare-balle, appréciant la chaleur qu'il lui procura à l'endroit où il couvrait son pull en lainage blanc. Le cœur battant à vive allure, elle reprit son observation jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son cœur se compresser dans sa poitrine. Aussitôt, elle écarquilla les yeux, ouvrant la bouche dans un cri muet alors que ses poings se serraient violemment.

\- Pas maintenant… Pas quand je ne suis pas à tes côtés…

Les officiers échangèrent un regard, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps. Déglutissant nerveusement, elle se redressa, lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule avant de s'emparer du petit pistolet qu'elle gardait toujours dans son sac. Il était chargé de balles d'argent, ce qui n'était pas l'idéal pour une intervention régulière qui ne possédait pas la moindre trace surnaturelle, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait.

\- Ki o tsukete kudasai ! ** _(8)_**

Elle acquiesça à l'injonction et serra sa main sur son arme, la levant pour viser le blizzard. Heureusement pour elle, la neige s'était tellement épaissie qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à traverser sans être vue. Aussitôt aux côtés de Mihaël, elle se remit à couvert, rangeant momentanément son arme à sa taille avant de déchirer un pan de sa jupe pour enrouler le tissu autour du bras de son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là…

Elle sentit l'incrédulité dans sa voix quand elle déchira un autour morceau de tissu pour le presser sur la hanche blessée de Nishimura. Tendue, elle ne prit même pas le temps d'apprécier l'air ahuri de son mentor, se contentant de lui lancer un regard grave et inquiet. La douleur dans sa poitrine se faisait de plus en plus forte, et elle sentait ses mains trembler violemment autour du tissu qu'elle attachait tant bien que mal.

\- Je ne veux pas vous perdre tous les deux.

L'homme la regarda tristement avant d'accepter sa main quand elle se releva. D'un geste sec mais mal contrôlé, elle le remit debout et à deux, ils aidèrent leur supérieur, restant cachés derrière la voiture. De l'autre côté, des officiers avaient également réussi à ramener les blessés à l'abri. Patiemment, Sian attendit leur signal avant de traverser à son tour, sa main serrée autour de la taille du Commandant qui peinait à avancer seul.

\- Je suis désolé, Sissi…

Plus touchée par ces mots qu'elle voulut bien l'avouer, la policière ne le regarda pas, se contentant de se mordre nerveusement la lèvre en déglutissant légèrement. Arrivés à l'abri, elle aida Nishimura à s'allonger sur un brancard, s'emparant une nouvelle fois de son arme sous le regard inquiet de son mentor.

\- Tu es sûr que…

Au même moment, des cris s'élevèrent. Aussitôt, chacun se mit en position, mais Sian, elle, resta immobile, ses yeux noisette rivés dans ceux de Mihaël. Il n'eut aucun mal à sentir sa détresse alors qu'elle sentait son cœur cesser de battre durant quelques secondes. De là où il était, l'homme n'eut aucun mal à voir la peau de sa protégée pâlir, une étrange lueur dorée disparaissant de ses veines.

\- Oh non… Sissi !

Elle n'entendit pas réellement l'appel. Comme dans une autre réalité, elle vit ses lèvres bouger, le son lui arrivant déformé et à contretemps. Titubant légèrement, elle ne se rendit pas compte du moment où elle lâcha son arme, ni de celui où l'échange de coups de feux commença. Fixant un point qu'elle ne voyait pas, elle entendit un long hurlement dans sa tête, un hurlement féminin de désespoir complet. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de sa mère et elle pria pour que ses pouvoirs soient suffisamment puissants pour la sauver.

\- Sian !

Les voix de Claudia, irréelle, et de Mihaël, lointaine, se mêlèrent dans sa tête alors qu'elle sentait une douleur fulgurante la traverser de part en part au niveau de sa nuque. L'espace d'un instant, sa vision s'obscurcit alors qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, un flot de sang montant dans sa bouche, obstruant l'air qui tentait de passer dans l'orifice de sortie de la balle au niveau de sa gorge. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle quand ses poumons brûlèrent par manque d'air. Dans l'obscurité la plus complète, elle tenta de se débattre, sa poitrine se soulevant inégalement, mais elle ne réussit pas à retrouver la lumière.

Mihaël ne put que regarder, impuissant, le corps de sa protégée tressauter sur le brancard alors que les ambulanciers tentaient vainement de stopper l'hémorragie. Autour d'eux, un silence religieux s'était abattu, un silence de mort. Chacun observait le corps de cette jeune femme dans la neige, le sang tâchant lentement son pull blanc, s'écoulant dans la neige immaculée qui formait un linceul… Par peur de la paralyser, personne n'avait souhaité lui ôter on gilet. Mais quand ils avaient compris que la balle avait traversé ses cervicales pour ressortir de l'autre côté, les mains cessèrent de s'affairer et des prières montèrent lentement vers le ciel. Désespéré, le chasseur tenta vainement de l'appeler, mais il ne vit que sa poitrine s'affaisser lourdement alors que ses yeux voilés roulaient dans leurs orbites.

\- S'il-te-plait…

Mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Pas plus que la lueur dorée, symbole de ses pouvoirs magiques, ne revint. Sian Stilinski resta là, à même le sol, auréolée d'un sang si clair sur la neige qu'il donnait l'impression d'une auréole. Devant ce tableau, laissant libre court à son chagrin et à sa culpabilité, Mihaël ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle ressemblait à un Ange… un ange déchu.

 ** _27 janvier_** ** _̴_** ** _Tokyo_**

Elle sentit d'abord une série de picotements dans le bout de ses doigts, remontant le long de ses bras, puis, ce fut comme un grand souffle glacé qui s'empara d'elle. Elle sentit ses côtes vibrer alors que ses lèvres s'ouvraient dans l'espoir d'happer de l'air. Sous l'afflux massif d'oxygène, elle sentit sa trachée s'enflammer, provoquant une violente quinte de toux. Tremblante, elle tenta de se redresser, la tête lui tournant désagréablement, avant que son front ne heurte quelque chose de dur et de froid, dont le bruit résonna comme un gong. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour la faire paniquer, le souffle encore court, elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et se courba vivement en deux, heurtant à nouveau la paroi de ses genoux. La douleur lui vrilla les nerfs mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour la contraindre à l'immobilité.

\- S'il-vous-plait !

Ses cordes vocales tremblèrent et elle grimaça en se cambrant à nouveau pour explorer l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Quand ses doigts rencontrèrent ce qui ressemblait à une porte juste au niveau de sa tête, elle commença à marteler, des larmes perlant à ses yeux. Elle sentait le froid lui engourdir les pieds lentement, alors que son cœur s'emballait, envoyant un afflux massif de sang vers sa tête et à travers son corps.

\- Aidez-moi !

Cette fois, sa voix sonna plus claire, ce qui lui donna suffisamment de courage pour accélérer ses coups : elle retrouvait ses forces. Grimaçant légèrement quand un goût métallique envahit sa bouche, elle commença à frapper les murs de la boite où elle se trouvait avec ses genoux et ses pieds, heurtant le plus de surface possible. Les bruits métalliques la rendaient folle, mais elle savait que c'était l'unique moyen d'attirer l'attention…

\- Faites-moi sortir !

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots, alors qu'elle sentait sa peau se déchirer lentement au niveau de ses phalanges et des jointures. Refusant de s'arrêter, elle recommença à frapper de plus belle, sentant lentement le métal se déformer sous ses coups. La panique se faisait de plus en plus présente, mais elle refusait d'abandonner.

\- S'il-vous-plait !

Son dernier hurlement sembla porter ses fruits car enfin, elle entendit des pas de l'autre côté de sa cage. Reprenant de plus belle ses coups, elle laissa couler ses larmes alors qu'un gémissement de détresse lui échappait : elle avait besoin d'aide, il fallait qu'on la sorte de là. Quand elle entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure au-dessus de sa tête, elle se calma enfin, posant ses mains à plat sur la surface métallique qui la surplombait, jusqu'à ce qu'un mince rayon de lumière passe par l'ouverture. Et ce fut là qu'elle les vit, ses veines d'or qui flottaient sous sa peau. D'abord, elle ne comprit pas, fronçant les sourcils en fixant ses yeux sur cette magie qui grouillait, puis elle réalisa, alors même que la lumière inondait sa prison et qu'on la tirait en arrière. Ce fut un véritable hurlement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que la terrible réalité la rattrapait.

Quand Mihaël pénétra dans le bureau du Directeur de la Morgue de Tokyo, hors d'haleine d'avoir traversé le parking en quatrième vitesse, il fut accueilli par un visage contrit et mal-à-l'aise. Tout d'abord, l'homme s'inclina respectueusement avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir, mais il était trop impatient pour obéir, laissant son regard parcourir la pièce à la recherche de sa protégée.

\- Nous sommes désolés, c'est la première fois qu'une telle chose arrive…

Les nerfs à vif, le chasseur balaya ses excuses du plat de la main, maugréant que ce n'était rien car ils ne pouvaient pas deviner, avant de s'approcher d'une fenêtre donnant sur une autre petite salle. Doucement, il écarta les jalousies avant de se statufier : de l'autre côté, il pouvait voir Sian, le visage et le haut du dos en sang, les bras attachés dans une camisole de force, agenouillée sur le sol, le corps parcouru de spasmes.

\- Sissi !

Affolé, il posa la main sur la poignée, mais le directeur le rattrapa, lui offrant un visage désolé et inquiet qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère : elle venait de revenir à la vie, pourquoi était-elle attachée de la sorte ?

\- Elle est imprévisible, Mihaël-san… C'est un véritable miracle qu'elle soit en vie, mais elle ne semble pas s'en rendre compte… Ce sang, elle s'est automutilée après avoir été extirpée. Nous n'avons pas de calmants dans un tel endroit, la majorité du temps les clients sont… restent… morts.

Le chasseur retint son sourire moqueur à ces mots : évidemment qu'elle n'allait pas accepter le mot « miracle » : si elle était en vie et en possession de ses pouvoirs, ça signifiait que sa mère, dernier Gardien de Californie, était morte. Et c'était lui qui allait devoir gérer la crise et prendre le relai pour la rassurer. Nerveusement, il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'abaisser la poignée de la porte, pénétrant dans la salle adjacente.

En entendant le bruit sec des talons sur le sol, Sian releva la tête et la fit pivoter d'un quart de tour, fixant le nouvel arrivant avec une haine qu'il avait rarement vue. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour le reconnaître, et quelques autres pour retrouver son calme, le fixant avec désespoir. Prudemment, il s'accroupit face à elle, en appui sur ses talons pour se relever en cas d'attaque, et entreprit d'évaluer son état. Le sang avait séché sur son visage, coagulant au niveau des plaies qu'elle avait faites sur son front. Ses yeux whisky, hagards, se fixèrent sur la silhouette face à elle, avant de s'illuminer brutalement quand enfin, elle le reconnut. Et presque aussitôt, ils s'emplirent de larmes.

\- Miha…

L'homme ne perdit pas de temps et se laissa tomber devant elle pour l'enlacer, détachant les lanières de sa camisole pour la libérer. Immédiatement, elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque, enfouissant son visage dans son torse alors qu'il soulevait doucement ses cheveux pour dévoiler la marque d'entrée de la balle dans sa nuque. Contrairement à l'orifice de sortie, cet impact était resté, et était désormais strié de trois larges marques d'ongles. Elle avait raclé tellement profondément qu'elles ne disparaîtraient jamais. Son estomac se serra à cette idée, alors il ferma les yeux à son tour en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui, la laissant pleurer et vider son sac.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi ils sont revenus ?

\- Chaque chose arrive pour une raison, Sissi. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te protéger de ça…

Elle renifla en se reculant légèrement, se servant de la manche de la camisole pour essuyer son nez et le sang séché qui maculait encore son visage. Dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau, Mihaël échangea un regard avec le directeur qui les dévisageait avec attention, prêt à intervenir en cas de problème. Mais le problème ne vint pas. Quand elle se redressa, son visage avait changé, s'était fermé, et ses yeux s'étaient assombris, prenant un éclat sauvage et sombre qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

\- Je vais finir ma formation. Je ne vais pas retourner à l'Institut, mais je vais apprendre à contrôler mes pouvoirs, et je vais finir cette formation de flic. J'apprendrai le métier de Chasseur, et je serai un Gardien à la hauteur de ma mère. Mais pour ça j'ai besoin de toi, Mihaël.

Il frissonna devant l'intensité du regard whisky, mais ne détourna pas le sien. Au contraire, il prit la main de sa protégée dans la sienne et la serra, comme pour sceller une promesse silencieuse. Et ce fut comme si le mur qui s'était construit autour d'elle depuis son réveil s'effondrait, un phénix qui renaît de ses cendres, plus terrifiant et puissant que jamais.

\- Ensembles, jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

 _ **Posté le 19 aout 2016.**_

 _ **Voilà pour ce premier bonus ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Avez-vous une idée pour le prochain Bonus ?**_

 _ **Petites précisions :**_

 _ **(1) Stilinski-chan : suffixe féminin utilisés par les Japonais**_

 _ **(2) Gomen : pardon**_

 _ **(3) Nishimura-san : suffixe de politesse**_

 _ **(4) Cedars-Sinai : situé sur Beverly Boulevard à Los Angeles, le Centre médical Cedars-Sinai est la clinique privée la plus importante et la plus réputée de Californie.**_

 _ **(5) Hai : oui.**_

 _ **(6) Ohayo, Misesu : Bonjour, Mademoiselle**_

 _ **(7) Kuzo : merde**_

 _ **(8) Ki o tsukete kudasai :**_ ** _faites attention à vous_**

 _ **Voilà pour les quelques mots de Japonais utilisés dans ce Bonus. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et vous en aura appris un peu plus sur le passé de Sian.**_

 _ **Sur ce, à la prochaine, et n'hésitez pas à me donner des pistes pour ce que vous aimeriez lire dans le prochain chapitre !**_

 _ **x.x.x Lyana.**_


End file.
